A Twist on the Truth
by Zandergirl
Summary: Ever wondered about Ric Lansing's backstory? What if the reveal about Kristina's true paternity went a little differently? Alexis gives Ric "a twist" on the truth and he gives her the mystery of a lifetime during this romantic and suspenseful journey.
1. A Twist on the Truth Chapter One

1**A Twist on the Truth **

"Alexis!" Ric Lansing hollered jogging down the courthouse hallway trying desperately to get in step with the briskly timed click of her Manolo Blahnik stilettos. "Hold up!"

She threw a discerning glance over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, then snapped her head back to the front, all the while swinging her brief case with a nonchalant ease that Ric found particularly alluring.

He finally managed to catch up to her and quickly fell in beside her, picking up her stride.

"Gee, you're in an unusually jovial mood today counselor. What gives? Did you manage to wrangle another law dodging ruffian free from the arms of the Port Charles justice system? No, that can't be it! Surely I'd have known about that and put a stop to it."

"Forget it Ric," she quipped in a singsong tone of voice. "My disposition and anything that may have initiated it are none of your concern. Why don't you fly off and harass someone else. Better yet, why don't you just disappear?"

"Ouch!" he winced. "No matter how sweet the fruit, there's still that bitter aftertaste!"

She stopped and he flew two steps by her. Suddenly realizing it, he turned around to find her staring at him with restrained intrigue. "Who are you calling sweet? It couldn't be me. I've been called many things such as brilliant, strategic, tenacious, reliable and somewhat sincere, but sweet?"

"Forgive me," he shrugged. "My mistake. Chalk it up to a naive attempt at charm."

Alexis threw her head back and laughed. "Oh please! You are the least naive, most conniving man I've ever met, whose charm is only surpassed by his immensely inflated ego."

"Oh, then you do find me charming!"

"Like a snake!" she shot back and resumed her charge, this time with a somewhat more fervent gait, down the hall and around the corner. She could hear Ric's footsteps echoing behind her as he rushed to catch up with her once again. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Alexis! I really need to talk to you. I was hoping that we could catch dinner at The Cellar."

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Not that again. You managed to entice me into your ill attempt at seduction once before and I am not falling for it again. I've grown weary of your games Ric, so why don't you go practice on the young and unsuspecting."

He looked down at her and grinned. "Seduction eh? I kind of like that implication. Of course it was you who was seducing me and whatever makes you think that I like young and unsuspecting? I tend to prefer wise and very experienced."

"I see!" she chuckled, not breaking stride. "That would explain your tasteless dalliance with Faith Roscoe –"

"Ned thought she was pretty irresistible - "

"At least that explains the experienced side, " she continued ignoring the reference to Ned. "The wise would have to be referring to Elizabeth, although her involvement with you severely challenges her degree of wisdom."

This time it was Ric who broke gait and stopped. No matter how into the game he was, the mere mention of Elizabeth was enough to snap him out of it and into his own morose reality. Alexis no longer felt his presence beside her and halted.

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Comment withdrawn. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"The defense speaks the truth," he allowed. "Elizabeth could have done much better than to believe in the likes of me."

"No one ever credited being in love as being in a sane frame of mind."

He laughed softly, looking almost bashfully downward. "So tell me, does that make me guilty by reason of insanity?"

Alexis felt a twinge of empathy towards Ric at that moment and it made her uncomfortable. She also felt a pang of remorse for the time in her life where she had lost all control to camouflaged emotions. Reluctantly, she allowed her conscience to take over and let a smattering of compassion creep into her voice.

"Look, I have a date with my daughter at the park. It may not be The Cellar, but if you were to show up, picnic dinner in tow, you just might find a dining partner – or two."

Ric looked up and into her eyes searching for a spark of sincerity. Hesitant as it was, he could tell that her offer was genuine and he smiled appreciatively. "Does Kristina like hot dogs?"

"Does Kristina like hot dogs?" she echoed with all-knowing parental sarcasm. "You were a kid once. Figure it out!"

She opened the courthouse door and bounded down the steps toward her car. Ric moved closer to the glass and leaned his forehead on the windowpane, watching her every move. His warm breath soon created a small cloud on the glass. He smiled slightly and raised his finger to the window slowly tracing an image. Down, curve up and around, curve up and down again. He peered from behind as Alexis got into her car and drove out of the lot, passing straight through his transparent heart.

"DA Lansing," Mike Corbin greeted him curtly as he walked into Kelly's. "Sonny's not here."

Ric looked around and nodded. "So it would seem. Actually Mike, that's not why I'm here."

"I see," Mike nodded slowly. "Well, the same goes for Carly, Courtney or Jason."

"Mike, I assure you, the whereabouts of your family is the furthest thing from my mind. I'm here to pick up a picnic lunch."

Mike threw the tea towel that he was wiping the counter with over his shoulder and planted two forearms firmly down in front of him. "That I can help you with. What are we talking about? A picnic for two?"

"Three actually. Two adults and one child. I was thinking of something along the lines of traditional. Hot dogs, baked beans, chips, cold slaw, lemonade – the works!" He reached from behind him and plopped a large basket onto the counter. "I even brought my own basket."

Mike opened it to find a red and white checkered tablecloth and a bottle of wine hidden underneath it.

"This looks serious." he said, raising his eyebrows, then leaned over and whispered. "The District Attorney is actually willing to risk having alcohol in a public park?"

Ric leaned forward and met his gaze, addressing him in the same whisper. "You gonna turn me in?"

"As long as it's keeping you away from my family for the day…" he shrugged, grabbing the basket and walking in back to prepare the order.

Ric sat down and pulled a packet of sugar from a container on the counter. As he tossed it up and caught it, he closed his eyes and heard Alexis's voice in his head. _"Who are you calling sweet?"_

He smiled and placed the packet back into the rack when he heard a familiar voice form behind.

"Hello Ric. "

He turned around to find Elizabeth standing there with her son strapped to a baby sling in the front. She moved back and forth gently, obviously at ease as she massaged his tiny back and shoulders and his head rested contently on her chest.

"Hi." He looked down at baby Cameron tenderly. "How is he?"

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Zander would be so proud."

He frowned, momentarily thinking about the young man who had fathered "his" child. Although he wanted to hate him, Ric only felt sorrow and despair for the young man whose life had ended, disputably, by his own hand over a lost love. Again, Alexis' voice echoed in his head. _"No one ever credited being in love for being in a sane frame of mind."_

"What are you up to today?" she asked noting his casual dress of jeans, a short sleeved shirt and well-worn Birkenstocks. "Obviously court's out this afternoon."

"Yes," he said vaguely, not wanting to expound on the details of his plans. "I'm meeting some friends."

"Oh. Anyone I know?"

"People from work," he answered casually. "So what are you and your son up to today?

"Would you believe swimming lessons?"

"This young?" he asked, surprised.

"Waterbabies!" she laughed. "It's really more of an acclimation process but I get to meet other new mothers and it's good for me to get back into the swing of things in Port Charles. My life has changed so much and – "

"It has, hasn't it?" he interrupted. I mean changed. You've really moved on?"

"Yes," she answered sincerely. "I really have. Have you? Ric, have you finally let go of your vendetta against Sonny?"

Before he could answer, Mike emerged from the back, full picnic basket in tow.

"One Kelly's deluxe picnic," he winked, hoisting it onto the counter. "I didn't skip a thing. I even included Ruby's original chocolate cake."

Ric nervously plunged his hand into his front pocket and pulled out a money clip. Pulling off several bills, he laid them on the counter and picked up the basket. "Thanks Mike." He said and nodded to Elizabeth before hurrying out the door.

She looked after him puzzled as Mike scooped up the bills, whistling at the enormous tip. "That must be some special picnic!"

"Look sweetie!" Alexis said pointing at the fountain across the park. "Can you say fountain?"

"Ten," she giggled, mimicking her mother and pointing excitedly at the beautiful stone water-flowing structure.

"Well, that's the last syllable. Phonetically at least. That's a word with another meaning. Actually it's an amount. It could be construed as a percentage of one hundred, which is a complicated concept for you right now but don't worry. You're going to understand a plethora of complex words and concepts one-day. You will have a vocabulary beyond – "

"Ten!" she repeated, pulling Alexis impatiently across the lawn toward the water, which danced and shimmered, in the late afternoon sun.

"Ten." Alexis laughed. "Ok. Let's go investigate."

They ran across the park to the fountain and Alexis held Kristina tight as she peered over the edge into the water, eyes wide with wonder. A gust of wind surged past and blew a cool mist into her face and she giggled. Keeping one arm tightly around Kristina, Alexis allowed her other hand to splash lightly in the water and she recalled her last escapade on a fountain's edge.

_Barefoot and beautiful in a gown, teetering on the edge, Alexis skipped around the fountain in on a moonlit night in Puerto Rico._

"_Whoa!" Sonny said, groaning and smiling at the same time. "Alexis! Come down from there. You're gonna fall!"_

"_No!" she insisted, laughing and continuing to skip. "See? I'm carefree! I can walk and I can skip!" Suddenly she lost her balance and fell into two strong arms_. _Looking up she_ _saw…Ric?_

"Alexis! Where were you just now? I asked if you'd like a penny to make a wish?"

She looked up into the glaring sunlight and saw Ric standing there, right palm open offering a shiny new penny.

"No thank you," she said, reaching into her short pocket and handing Kristina a slightly dull and worn penny. "Never accept money from the corrupt District Attorney," she said. "It's called a bribe. You'll learn about those later too."

Kristina looked at the penny in her palm and the shiny one that Ric offered and eagerly grabbed his penny and threw it in the fountain, clapping her hands in delight as it sunk to the bottom.

"Did you make a wish Kristina?" he asked, kneeling down and smiling.

"Of course she did!"

Ric reached into his pocket and pulled out another. "What about you?"

Alexis looked at it then grabbed it and, not taking her eyes off of him, provocatively chucked it over her shoulder into the water.

"What'd you wish for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would. Come on counselor, dazzle me with your dreams and desires."

"Not a chance," she dismissed.

"OK, then let me guess."

"You are full of games, aren't you?"

"It's a sunny day in the park and I'm feeling whimsical. Kind of like you were earlier."

"You managed to take all of the whimsy out of me," she said eyeing the picnic basket. "But I do have an appetite."

"An appetite for what?" he teased.

"Watch it!"

"You asked for that one," he laughed heartily. "Admit it.'

Alexis wriggled her nose and turned her head to the side. "Yes, I guess I did. Touché! Now what's in the basket?"

"A feast for three." Rick smiled and licked his lips lasciviously.

Alexis looked at him uneasily, feeling a bit like Little Red Riding Hood to his Big Bad Wolf. She realized that his gesture was quite on purpose but was uncertain just how to react. Scooping Kristina into her arms she let her daughter do the talking as the little girl eagerly reached out for the basket.

"Looks like someone is hungry. I saw a nice patch of lawn under the tree over there near the pond."

Ric spread out the checkered tablecloth and dropped to his knees patting the ground beside him. Alexis looked apprehensively at the space, then over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching them.

"Come on! I won't bite. Besides, I thought you said that if I brought the food, I'd have a dinner companion." He looked at Kristina and winked. "Two, in fact."

She set her daughter down and then gingerly sat beside him crossing her long slender legs. Ric had taken special notice of Alexis in shorts, but wisely decided not comment on them. The last time he'd mentioned it, she slugged him like an old woman fending off a mugger in the park with her pocketbook. It was comical, because he was trying to be sincere but he quickly learned that Alexis didn't take well to flattery, especially any that contained sexual innuendo.

It confused him that a grown woman would so clearly avoid her own sexuality.

Unlike other women he'd known Alexis seemed to suppress it intentionally. It was a wonder that Sonny was able to unleash enough passion in her to conceive Kristina. Ric could easily believe Alexis's claims that her night with Sonny was a regrettable indiscretion. She clearly wanted no part of the woman who had wantonly given in to his brother's so called charms.

Judging by other people's reaction to the news of their tryst, that woman was a stranger to them as well. Unveiling the affair in open court had made her more vulnerable than he thought it would and, in time, he'd come to regret it. His intention was to expose a moral flaw in his righteous opposing counsel; instead it made him feel like a bully. It made him feel like Sonny.

Ric watched as Alexis and Kristina opened the basket like they were opening a treasure chest. He pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them, continuing to watch contently as they plucked out item after item.

"What do we have here Kristina? Hot dogs?"

Kristina became increasingly excited as she watched her mother unwrap one and put it on a plate in front of her. "I see you remembered," Alexis said as she flipped open the ketchup cap and squeezed a neat line onto the dog.

"Uh huh. Hot dogs are a kid's favorite. My father used to grill them around the campfire on the beach near Gay Head."

"On Martha's Vineyard," Alexis confirmed. "It must have been a nice place to grow up."

"Off season was OK. During the summers our tiny island became a tourists' trap and the ambience was lost."

She passed a plate to him and he thanked her. "Kind of sounds like the Cassadine home in the Greek Isles. I wasn't there too much. Most of the time I was away at boarding school, but I remember summers on the island. Tour boats coming within 50 yards of the coast with people hanging over the rails with the whirring of their camera shutters and the flash bulbs, which futilely popped in the bright sun. Stefan used to moon them!"

Ric laughed the first genuine laugh that he had experienced in ages as he reached into the basket for the bottle of wine.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

He expertly popped the cork and poured it into two plastic glasses and handed her one, which she gratefully accepted.

"Sorry about the plastic. I don't mind breaking the law for a little vintage refreshment, but I'd rather not do it blatantly."

Alexis thought of a quick retort regarding his past blatantly illegal behavior but caught herself and suppressed it.

"You know, it's funny," he said. "Both of us grew up on islands."

"True. I'd never though of that before, but then again, I don't know much about you at all. In all of the years that I represented Sonny, he never mentioned you."

"No surprise there. I truly believe that over time Sonny convinced himself that my father and I didn't exist. Once he and our mother returned to Bensonhurst, we were pretty much written off as an unfortunate mistake."

"Was it a mistake?" Alexis asked raising the glass to her lips.

"Well you pretty much defined love earlier today, didn't you? My father fell in madly love with Adella and had this crazy notion that he could pull her out of her life and into the watercolor illusion of ours. He didn't factor in Sonny and the raging storm that came with him. Sonny's anger was like a downpour that washed all of the color away. Nothing was the same after she left. My father became every bit as gray as the Brooklyn skyline she returned to."

Alexis looked at him as he stared out over the park, his voice trailing off. She still had no idea what led him to the desperate measures of revenge that he'd acted upon since his arrival in Port Charles, but she could certainly understand more about his pain.

"It's amazing; the pain that we retain from our childhood," She said softly. "That's why it is so very important for me to give Kristina the best life that I can. I don't want her to feel the abandonment or self-deprecation or bitterness and fear that I felt growing up with Helena."

Ric looked on as Kristina stuck her fingers into the frosting on top of the chocolate cake and then sat up surprised as she toddled over to him and offered a taste. He glanced at Alexis who smiled and nodded, then leaned over and licked the frosting off of her finger.

"Mmmm!" he said, his expression larger than life. "Thank you Kristina. That was yummy!"

"Oh my God!" Alexis laughed. "Did I just hear you say 'yummy'?"

He picked up a napkin and wiped the remnants of icing from his chin and smiled. "I believe that you did. And do you realize that the two of us just had a conversation without you mentioning the words reprehensible, unethical, abhorred, manipulative or narcissistic – just to name a few?"

"I do have a love of vocabulary," she meekly admitted. "And etymology.

Ric could have taken a pot shot at her inability to pronounce narcissistic under the influence of alcohol while on their "date" at the Cellar but thought better of it. Instead, he decided on another compliment.

"That's one of the things that makes you an excellent attorney."

Alexis was prepared to launch witty rebuttal but was caught off guard. This was highly unusual. He was being kind to her and he seemed sincere. She looked at Kristina who was finishing the last of her lemonade and concentrating on the cup with both hands. Ric was watching her with a look of amusement infused with awe and she felt unbelievably exposed. Glancing down at her watch Alexis began to pick up plates and forks and napkins and dump them into a plastic bag.

"I-I hope you don't mind," she stuttered. "I know that you have this predisposition to order but these are paper and plastic."

"No. Go right ahead."

She continued to clear the blanket of any and all remnants of dinner and then closed the top of the picnic basket when Ric unexpectedly grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his.

"What?"

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning close to her. "This was a hundred times better than The Cellar."

"I think so," she agreed, glancing briefly at her daughter Kristina who was happily amusing herself with one of her toys.

"You don't know how much it means for me to feel a part of something. Even if it's only for a few hours."

"The sad thing Ric, is that I think I do understand. But I didn't realize that until I had Kristina. There are days that I don't recognize myself from the person I was before she came into my life."

He nodded slightly realizing that his entire reason for being with Alexis this evening would shatter what had become a perfect moment. "Remember that I said that I needed to talk to you about something?"

"Yes?"

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and Alexis lingered for a moment before opening her eyes. Looking down into those stunningly beautiful brown pools, Ric thought briefly about the lab report revealing Kristina's paternity that was in his back pocket, then dismissed it all together. He closed his eyes and leaned forward again whispering "It will have to wait until tomorrow."


	2. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Ric sat in the hangar of the private airfield at the Port Charles Municipal Airport and nervously glanced at his watch. Ten minutes after ten. She was late. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he thought. After all, what possessed him to ask her to accompany him on a trip to a place that meant absolutely nothing to her and to bring her daughter? In an instant, he answered his own question. He wanted to share the most sacred part of his past with someone. He had wanted to do so all (of) his life. He started to open up to Elizabeth but soon began spending more time trying to gain her trust and less time building their relationship. Perhaps it was an indicator that their union was simply not meant to be. But why did he suddenly feel so drawn to Alexis Davis? She was an uptight, neurotic, paranoid woman who had abandoned her reputation and all professional decorum and judgement to sleep with – of all people - his brother. At first, her indiscretion was convenient; it was a way to squirm into his brother's vulnerabilities undetected. Now, it was much more complicated. The woman who was initially the pawn in his sadistic game had become a person with feelings, desires and enough shame to last a lifetime, and all because she fell for his brother's deception and selfish desire for control. No, instead of using Alexis, Ric desperately wanted to help her, but in order to do that he needed to make her understand who he was and why by revealing the most vulnerable part of his history. After careful contemplation, he was ready. If she only knew the confessions that he was prepared to make. But she was late. He looked at his watch again and heard her familiar voice in the distance.

"Come on sweetie!"

Alexis pulled her suitcase with one hand and held her toddling daughter's hand with the other. It was obvious that the length of the concourse had been a challenge for Kristina, but Alexis had no free arms in which to hold her.

Ric jumped up and jogged over to help them. "Here," he said taking the suitcase. "Why didn't you have your driver bring you directly here?"

"The airport," Alexis answered, hoisting Kristina into her arms. "This is a new and amazing place for a two year old. She didn't want to miss a thing."

"Just like her mother," he mused. "Always paying attention to detail."

"Speaking of details. Just where are we going? I mean, I know where Martha's Vineyard is, but I'd like to have a number for Viola and the few - but important – clients that I've managed to incur since…never mind. Just how can people reach me?"

Ric watched amused as she spewed a half dozen thoughts into a few sentences and calmly answered, "I sent the contact information to your service. They have phone numbers and addresses, Fed Ex schedules, everything."

She looked at him, astonished. "How do you know my service?"

"I make it my point to know everything about you," he grinned. "Alexis, I am nothing, if not efficient."

"I see." She said changing the subject and surveying the airfield. "So, which one is ours?"

He paused a minute, enjoying the fact that she referred to the plane as "ours", then pointed to a Cessna parked on the field. "That one."

"It's so small!"

"Alexis…"

"There are seat belts?"

"FAA regulation."

"Flight attendants?"

"Don't push your luck."

She sighed as he threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"Are you ready to go on a plane ride Kristina?" she asked.

Wide eyed, her daughter clapped with glee. "Pain!"

Ric laughed and put his hand on the small of her back and gently escorted Alexis and Kristina out to the tarmac. Feeling his touch, she jumped slightly and then relaxed as they climbed the tiny stairway and boarded the plane.

The flight was fairly smooth and although Kristina marveled at the clouds outside of the window after take off, she soon fell asleep on Alexis's shoulder. Throughout the flight Ric, being careful not to wake Kristina, leaned over and pointed out various landmarks to Alexis who found them fascinating. When they neared their destination, he looked at the sleeping girl and smiled warmly.

"She's a good traveler."

"Yes," Alexis agreed running a gentle hand through her daughter's hair. "She learned to fly early. She was born with a heart ailment and we made several trips away from Port Charles for surgery and follow up treatments."

Ric's smiled faded into a look of concern, which Alexis noted. "She's fine now, right?"

"Yes. Thanks to the wonders of modern pediatric medicine, she's doing well. There were moments that I though I might lose her. I've never been so frightened in my life."

Ric felt a pang of anxiety as he thought of the fate of his and Elizabeth's child. Even though he never got to touch or hold their baby, he immediately understood the parental instinct and could easily identify with Alexis's fear. Another thought crossed his mind as well. Albeit removed, Kristina was related to him. Adela's blood coursed through her veins and that tied him to her. He desperately wanted Alexis to know that but feared her wrath, should she learn of his withholding of that vital truth. Shaking himself free of the guilt, he changed the subject abruptly.

"Say, do you think that Kristina would like to take a ferry ride? I was going to have the pilot land on the Vineyard but I can change the itinerary and we can take the ferry from Woods Hole."

"Are you kidding?" Alexis chuckled. "You've seen her reaction to the park and the airport. A ferry ride would be the icing on the cake, so to speak."

He grinned at her reference to their picnic and jumped up to inform the pilot. Within minutes, they diverted their previous course and headed for a private airport on the mainland. While making their descent the plane encountered some turbulence, which not only woke Kristina, but also made Alexis turn a strange shade of green.

"It's just a few clouds," Ric reassured her. "We'll be fine."

Alexis nodded with a weak smile and pulled her daughter close. Oddly, Kristina did not cry. She seemed to enjoy the bumpy ride and giggled in response to each jolt. Finally, they cleared the air pocket and smoothly set down on the runway. When the aircraft came to a complete stop, Alexis let out a huge sigh of relief.

The pilot opened the door to the fuselage and put down the stairs and Ric let Alexis and Kristina deplane first. They seemed thankful to step onto solid ground as a car pulled up in front of them.

"How did you get a car here so quickly?" she asked, surprised. "We just changed plans."

"Well connected pilot," Ric answered and began loading their luggage into the trunk. Before long they were off to the ferry dock at Woods Hole and took their place in line to board. It was interesting to watch the attendants pull cars one by one onto into lower hull as passengers filed into seats on located on the upper decks. Ric, Alexis and Kristina grabbed seats near the rail and before long the huge boat groaned as it left the dock for the short journey to the island. Once they were out in open sea, Ric got up and motioned for Alexis to follow. She picked up Kristina and trailed Ric to the rail at stern of the ship. Holding her tight, they stood near the edge and looked out over the water. Kristina's eyes grew as huge as saucers as she watched the white caps of the ship's wake.

Suddenly Ric pointed at the water and cried, "Look Kristina, dolphins!"

Alexis positioned her to see them, playfully jumping in arcs out of the water with their mouths open, as if to snicker at all of the attention. Kristina squealed and pointed each time they jumped up, much to the passengers' delight.

After a while, the dolphins broke free from the wake and danced their way out to sea. By that time, the ferry had approached its port and prepared to dock.

"Thank you!" Alexis beamed as they took their seats. "She's never seen dolphins before."

"I loved experiencing it through her eyes," he said. "It's an amazing perspective; looking at life through the eyes of a child."

Alexis smiled and nodded and could not help but to notice how insightful this smug, self-serving District Attorney was. She continued to observe him as they got off the ferry and into the car, then drove along a winding road to the western tip of the island. A road sign indicated that they were entering a part of the Vineyard called Aquinnah.

"It's a long drive," Alexis mused as she watched the tall grasses on the sand dunes wave gracefully in the wind.

"My father wanted to be as far away from the tourist attractions as possible. I must admit, it is peaceful here. I think you'll like it."

They traveled another mile then took a left-hand turn, heading toward the ocean. When they pulled up Alexis gasped. High on the dunes before them was the quaintest cottage overlooking the water.

"This is where you grew up?"

"Ric looked at the house with a melancholy gaze. "Yep. Welcome to the Lansing castle. From your reaction, I take it that you expected more?"

"No! Really. You kind of have to see where I grew up to appreciate the simple ambiance of a house like this. Think gothic meets gaudy all wrapped up in a chilly draft."

"I've seen Wyndemere, if that's any indication."

"There you go!" she laughed. "Compared to the Cassadine Estate in Greece, Wyndemere is warm and fuzzy."

Jumping out of the car, Ric paid the driver and popped the trunk and began unloading suitcases. Kristina slid off Alexis's lap and anxiously ran straight up to the front door. Ric reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and tossed it to Alexis, who was extremely pleased with herself as she caught it.

"Go ahead, let yourself in. I'll get the bags."

She opened the door and walked into another world. The décor was a combination of nautical and country living without too many frills. She was especially impressed with the huge stone fireplace that graced the living room. She could imagine cuddling up in front of it on a cold winter night with her fingers wrapped around a mug of steaming mulled cider. She wondered if Ric had ever done that and with whom. "That's strange!" she thought to herself. "Why do you care?"

Ric tumbled through the front door balancing several bags. When he got inside he let them all fall, startling Alexis out of her daydream.

"This is nice," she smiled. "Very cozy."

"I'm glad you approve. Quite frankly, I'm a little uncomfortable. After all, the last time I was here it was with Sonny when he basically tried to kill me."

Alexis winced and glanced toward the staircase. "Is that where it happened?"

He nodded somberly, then adding quickly, "It's also the same staircase that he pushed my mother down when she was pregnant with me. Listen, I didn't bring you here to drown in morose memories."

"Those memories are part of what make you so bitter. Better you deal with them now than to continue to let them fester."

"You think that I'm that bitter?"

"When it comes to your brother, yes."

He nervously glanced once more at the stairs and sighed. "Yes, well maybe some things are simply too hard to dismiss."

"Don't get me wrong. I understand that Sonny has a violent and unpredictable temper and that he orders beatings as if they were a privilege. No one deserves his wrath but you've got to admit that kidnapping Carly was going to provoke him."

"It was not my finest hour," he conceded. "But neither was watching my wife lose our unborn child by his hand. There are limits to what one can take, but of course not in Sonny's world. I'm surprised that losing Lily and his child to a car bomb didn't evoke some sort of cognizance regarding his lifestyle."

"At one time I though that it did. But I see now that I was wrong. We all are capable of momentary lapses in judgement. I know that dressing as a butler to be near my daughter was on the verge of insanity, so neither one of us has what you could call a clean score card."

He stared beyond her outside at the waves rushing the shoreline. Walking over to the window to get a better view, he began to recite softly, "_I have lived on the lip of insanity, wanting to know reasons, knocking on a door…"_

"_It opens,"_ Alexis continued quietly as she walked up behind him. _"I have been knocking from the inside."_

"You know Rumi?" he asked referring to the Persian poet.

"One of my favorites. My father enjoyed his work. I used to sneak volumes from his study and read them with a flashlight under the covers when I was too scared to sleep."

"Such heavy material for a young girl."

She smiled wistfully. "I wasn't young for long. Circumstances too gruesome to mention stole that innocence. It looks like we both were denied a storybook childhood."

They stood looking out over the ocean with deafening silence until Ric turned away and cleared his throat.

"So, now that we've mutually declared one another certifiable, can we vacate the subject? I want to show you your room and give you and Kristina some time to settle in."

"And then what?"

"Then all that I ask is that you leave everything to me. Can you do that Alexis? Can you entrust the care of you and Kristina to me for one weekend?"

She looked up into his dark eyes, which begged mercifully for her sanction.

"We're here, aren't we?"

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and nodded slowly. This time when he touched her she did not flinch, but simply smiled the most radiant smile he'd ever seen. For a moment, it took his breath away.

"Indeed you are. Come on."

He picked up her suitcase and together Ric and Alexis climbed the dreaded staircase of so many haunting memories. Step one, although the hardest, had been taken.

Kristina looked up at the challenge before her. The huge four poster bed was taller than she was and her stuffed lamb was being held hostage on top wedged between a pillow and a suitcase. Mustering all the strength she could she reached up and grabbed the comforter in an attempt to use it as a makeshift ladder. However, her tiny forearms did not have the strength to pull her up and she stood there, perplexed, trying to concoct another plan of attack.

Alexis watched her and giggled. That little brain was on overload trying to find a viable solution for her dilemma.

"That's my girl!" she said and walked up behind her, careful not to break her concentration. She gave her a few additional minutes to ponder, then reached down and lifted her onto the bed. Kristina grabbed the toy and hugged it while Alexis unzipped the suitcase and began rummaging through her clothes.

A sharp knock sounded at the door and a plain white envelope slid underneath. Curious, Alexis walked over and picked it up. The back was not sealed so she easily slid out a note card adorned with a beautiful watercolor print of the beach. She turned it over and read out loud.

"_The pleasure of your company is requested by the sea. Adorable little girls welcome, please be there by three. Ric. P.S. Swim suits are mandatory."_

"Oh, lord!" Alexis thought. "A bathing suit?" That would be quite a change from her normal tailored attire and far more revealing than any blouse ever could be. She looked helplessly at the pile of clothes on the bed and spied the strap of her suit, half buried with the price tag still on it. She bought it for the trip to Puerto Rico with Sonny but never had the occasion to wear it.

"What do you think Kristina?" she asked as she plucked it off the bed and held it in front of her. "Is Mommy going to look like a fool?"

She squealed and nodded and Alexis wriggled her nose. "You didn't have to laugh so hard!"

By the time she had the nerve to slip into the suit, it was nearly three o'clock. She quickly dressed Kristina and grabbed her water wings and sunscreen and threw them in a beach bag. Opening the bag wider, she picked up the tiny pink pail and shovel set and started to put it in when Kristina reached out for it.

"All right," she said, handing it to her. "You can carry it. You like that little bucket, don't you?"

Kristina said nothing but started to sing softly to herself as she pretended to stir something inside of the bucket with the shovel, mesmerized by its imaginary contents.

Alexis marveled at her ability to amuse herself. To her, it was a true sign of contentment and she was thankful that Kristina seemed so carefree. It was as it should be.

She picked up an oversized shirt and threw it on over her bathing suit, then took her daughter's hand. "Come on sweetie. You and I have a date waiting at the beach!"

Ric smiled at the image coming toward him. Alexis, hand in hand with her daughter, looking gorgeous in what he could see of her swimsuit. Call it instinctive, but he was anxious to see her in something that showed off her figure. He always thought that she was a beautiful woman but left a little too much to the imagination. Sans the glasses and concealing business suits, she was a sight to behold.

"Hi Kristina!" he smiled, kneeling down and greeting her. " I see that you remembered your necessary beach tools. That's good because no respectable sandcastle can be constructed without a sturdy shovel and a proper pail."

"Sandcastle?" Alexis asked, astonished. "You're going to build a sandcastle?"

"No, _we_ are going to build a sandcastle. But we've got to hurry. High tide is less than two hours away!"

"You're kidding."

"No! On the Vineyard, sandcastles are sacred. You've got to build them while you can and time's a wasting."

He picked up a second, larger bucket and offered his hand to Kristina who eagerly took it and walked with him to a portion of the beach with hard wet sand. They dropped to their knees and he began to dig. Kristina watched him for a moment then began mimicking him and filling her tiny bucket with sand. When it was full, Ric reached over and showed her how to pat it down and then turned it over to unveil a perfect round structure. Catching on quickly, she dutifully began to fill the bucket again.

"Come on Alexis! We could use a good construction manager!"

She stared at the two of them dumbfounded at the serious nature in which they took to their task. It was a classic snapshot of Americana and utterly foreign to her. But the light that shone in Kristina's eyes was priceless and she realized that this was the reason that she'd sacrificed so much for her daughter. This was the reason that Sonny would never know the truth about their little girl. She tried to imagine the same scene with a small army of bodyguards surrounding them and it quickly fizzled into oblivion. Refocusing, she watched as the third, then fourth bucket overturned and a structure began to take shape.

"Alexis!" Ric coaxed her. "You're missing all the fun!"

"No, she softly said. "I think I'm just beginning to understand what the word means." She ran over and sat down beside them, carefully surveying the project with an exaggerated critical eye.

"I'm sorry. I don't have another bucket," he apologized. "But I'm willing to share."

"Oh, no. Go right ahead. But those two columns aren't close enough together to build a solid wall. The water will seep right through."

"That's simple. We'll just build reinforcements. Besides, the water is perseverant. Sooner or later it will wear down the wall."

He glanced at her sideways and Alexis felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Was he talking about the sandcastle or making some obvious juxtaposition for her benefit? She decided to ignore it and picked up a clump of sand to begin reinforcing the wall.

"Not too high," he cautioned. "You don't want to compromise its architectural integrity."

"I'm not! There's nothing wrong with adding a little strength."

"As long as you can still enjoy its inherent beauty."

"_Those damned cheeks!"_ she thought, feeling her facial thermometer rising. "_It could be the sun. Yes, I'm getting flushed from the sunlight."_

"We could always build an outside wall and dig a mote," she suggested coyly.

"Hmmm…that's quite a deterrent. But the moat will hold additional water and wear away the sand twice as fast. Then the walls will come crumbling down."

"Still, it's a worthwhile risk and it would contribute to its aesthetic charm."

"Is that a _concession_?" Ric wondered, puzzled by her response. No. It felt more like a veiled challenge.

They cast a lingering look at one other, then called a silent standoff in their game of mental chess to concentrate on completing the sandcastle - moat and all. When they were finished Ric produced a camera and asked a stray beachcomber to take their picture as they stood proudly beside their creation. Alas, close to 4:30 the tide surged in and quickly began dissolving the castle walls. Ric glanced over at Alexis and shrugged with a flirtatious grin, which she returned with a sassy smirk. They walked down the shoreline in ankle high water to rinse their feet and Alexis took Kristina out into the surf to wash away the sand that covered her. She looked like a miniature swamp creature, caked from head to toe. Ric took her picture before her "bath" in the warm ocean; another impromptu image for the unintentional scrapbook that Alexis was compiling.

"OK!" he clapped his hands together. "There's enough time to shower and change, then meet back here for dinner."

"Here?"

"A day at the beach doesn't end at sundown."

Alexis looked at the bare sand. Whatever primitive table he planned on setting, she hoped that it was devoid of crabs and other devilish creatures that liked crawl into places unknown. Shuddering, she picked up Kristina and began walking up the sandy path to the house.

"6:30!" Ric called out behind her. "Sharp!"

He grinned, amused at the apprehensive expression on her face. Sure, this was a far cry from a white clothed table at The Cellar, but she fared well on a blanket at the park - very well as he recalled. "OK Lansing," he coached himself out loud. "It's time for some magic!"

Alexis stood in the shower enjoying for the cool water running over her slightly tender, sun-kissed skin. By morning the redness would be gone and be replaced by a golden tan. Kristina had rosy patches on her cheeks as well, a result of their afternoon of fun in the sun. She thought of all the time that she spent on the ocean in Greece - no sandcastles, and no games. Occasionally Stefan would take her on long walks to give her some solace from Helena's daily persecution, but those walks were rare and often interrupted by some urgent intervention of her bidding.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a soft, fuzzy towel, then walked into the bedroom. Kristina, although tired, was amusing herself with a Barney video that Ric so graciously set up for her.

Strange thing about the purple dinosaur; it had a unwavering fascination for children that parents raised their eyes to heaven and thanked God for when they wanted to steal a moment of solitude. Without Viola, there was no one to watch her but so far Kristina had respected the boundaries set for her. The thought of her navigating the stairs or wandering outside terrified Alexis but the "experiment" was working and she decided not to dwell on it. Instead she changed into a pair of white pedal pushers and canvas tennis shoes, then donned a simple magenta summer top with spaghetti straps.

Kristina, bathed and smelling sweet was in a favorite play jumper with pastel spring flowers and two huge white buttons in front. Alexis checked her watch and saw that it was almost 6"30, so she turned off the video, picked up Kristina and opened the room door to find Ric standing there, knuckles raised ready to rap on the door."

"I thought that you ladies might like an escort."

"That's very traditional of you."

"Good or bad?"

"Somewhat archaic but acceptable."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Does chivalry make you uncomfortable?"

"No. It makes me suspect…on most occasions."

"What about now?" he asked, extending his arm.

She tilted her head, pretending to weight the consequences, then refused his arm. "I've got a better idea." Alexis handed Kristina to him and she climbed securely into Ric's arms, very much at ease. The gesture stunned him and he broke into a broad smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

Alexis was starting to feel her behavior redundant as she once again gasped at the sight before her. The beach was literally covered in several blankets and wild flowers were strewn along the edges. Beside it was a huge fire ring with embers blazing, casting a warm glow into the dusky sky.

Ric bowed slightly and gestured to the blanket, inviting them to sit down. Kristina wasted no time in rummaging through the covered basket where, to her delight, she found a stash of animal crackers. Alexis was impressed with his attention to detail and smiled, nodding with approval.

"Child pacification 101. You passed with flying colors!"

"It was the housekeeper," he confessed. "She stocked the kitchen for me while we were at the beach."

"I didn't see a housekeeper."

"Mrs. Rosewood. She used to take care of me for my father and until he remarried. She was like my surrogate mother. I never went without animal crackers, nor should Kristina."

Alexis thought about launching into a short diatribe about their sugar content, just to rib him but as she watched her much happily on what appeared to be a rhinoceros, she didn't have the heart. Instead she watched as Ric uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses, handing her one.

"Oooh! Real glass. Impressive."

"One step above plastic in the park. Besides, you're on the Vineyard. People don't get caught with anything less than lead crystal here."

"Really? It doesn't look that pretentious."

"Not the locals, but the blue bloods venturing down from New York City? Nantucket is even worse!"

She laughed and took a sip, watching curiously as he walked about twenty yards over a sand dune and emerged with three long sticks.

"What the ?"

He handed her two sticks. "One for you and one for Miss Kristina, although I probably will have to help her with it."

"Help her with what?" Alexis asked cautiously.

"Tonight, Ms. Davis," he announced proudly, "you will discover the true method of grilling the perfect hotdog."

She burst out laughing as he went over to the picnic hamper and pulled out a Tupperware container loaded with franks. He pried off the lid and presented them before her. "For your discretion. I admonish you to choose wisely."

By now, there were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and was forced to wipe them away before selecting one.

"Very good choice madam." He said, grabbing one from the container as well. "Next you skewer it with stick near the center so that it's even for roasting." He demonstrated with expert precision. "Then, proceed to hold it approximately three to four inches over the open flame, like so."

Still giggling, Alexis watched him carefully and followed his instructions. Kristina was still way too amused by her animal crackers to care so they took advantage of her distraction.

"Excuse me, sir, " Alexis asked after several minutes. "But aren't we supposed to we rotate these?"

"Excellent question!" he said and put his skewer down on a plate. Moving close behind her, Ric put his arms around her and hands over hers slowly turned the hotdog over onto the other side. "You have to make sure that the heat is even," he whispered in her ear.

Alexis suddenly was very aware of how close he was. In fact she could feel a few strands of hair on his chest tickling the back of her shoulders. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and she was grateful for the sunset and the cover it provided.

"How do you know when it's done?"

"When it turns golden brown and it starts to drip."

She opened her eyes wide, embarrassed with the inferences that she was making in her mind. "I-I think it's done."

Ric grinned as he felt her shiver slightly and went to get a bun and a plate. "Now for the most important part. It's time for the squiggle."

"I thought that I told you that I do not squiggle."

"Won't you make an exception for me? Just once?"

He passed her the mustard bottle and plate and she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

He watched expectantly as she flipped open the lid and slowly distributed the mustard onto the dog, back and forth in a wavy line. When she was done, she presented the plate for his approval and he clapped out loud.

"Congratulations! You've just taken a monumental step into a larger, more prolific world." Ric ceremoniously picked up the hotdog from the plate and lifted it to her lips. She looked at him; eyes twinkling from underneath her wispy bangs and took a bite.

"Isn't that good?" he asked seductively.

She chewed slowly and swallowed, not breaking their gaze. "Heavenly."

"Good," he smiled, wiping a spot of mustered from her lip with his finger. "Now, let's make one for


	3. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Ric sat in the hangar of the private airfield at the Port Charles Municipal Airport and nervously glanced at his watch. Ten minutes after ten. She was late. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he thought. After all, what possessed him to ask her to accompany him on a trip to a place that meant absolutely nothing to her and to bring her daughter? In an instant, he answered his own question. He wanted to share the most sacred part of his past with someone. He had wanted to do so all (of) his life. He started to open up to Elizabeth but soon began spending more time trying to gain her trust and less time building their relationship. Perhaps it was an indicator that their union was simply not meant to be. But why did he suddenly feel so drawn to Alexis Davis? She was an uptight, neurotic, paranoid woman who had abandoned her reputation and all professional decorum and judgement to sleep with – of all people - his brother. At first, her indiscretion was convenient; it was a way to squirm into his brother's vulnerabilities undetected. Now, it was much more complicated. The woman who was initially the pawn in his sadistic game had become a person with feelings, desires and enough shame to last a lifetime, and all because she fell for his brother's deception and selfish desire for control. No, instead of using Alexis, Ric desperately wanted to help her, but in order to do that he needed to make her understand who he was and why by revealing the most vulnerable part of his history. After careful contemplation, he was ready. If she only knew the confessions that he was prepared to make. But she was late. He looked at his watch again and heard her familiar voice in the distance.

"Come on sweetie!"

Alexis pulled her suitcase with one hand and held her toddling daughter's hand with the other. It was obvious that the length of the concourse had been a challenge for Kristina, but Alexis had no free arms in which to hold her.

Ric jumped up and jogged over to help them. "Here," he said taking the suitcase. "Why didn't you have your driver bring you directly here?"

"The airport," Alexis answered, hoisting Kristina into her arms. "This is a new and amazing place for a two year old. She didn't want to miss a thing."

"Just like her mother," he mused. "Always paying attention to detail."

"Speaking of details. Just where are we going? I mean, I know where Martha's Vineyard is, but I'd like to have a number for Viola and the few - but important – clients that I've managed to incur since…never mind. Just how can people reach me?"

Ric watched amused as she spewed a half dozen thoughts into a few sentences and calmly answered, "I sent the contact information to your service. They have phone numbers and addresses, Fed Ex schedules, everything."

She looked at him, astonished. "How do you know my service?"

"I make it my point to know everything about you," he grinned. "Alexis, I am nothing, if not efficient."

"I see." She said changing the subject and surveying the airfield. "So, which one is ours?"

He paused a minute, enjoying the fact that she referred to the plane as "ours", then pointed to a Cessna parked on the field. "That one."

"It's so small!"

"Alexis…"

"There are seat belts?"

"FAA regulation."

"Flight attendants?"

"Don't push your luck."

She sighed as he threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"Are you ready to go on a plane ride Kristina?" she asked.

Wide eyed, her daughter clapped with glee. "Pain!"

Ric laughed and put his hand on the small of her back and gently escorted Alexis and Kristina out to the tarmac. Feeling his touch, she jumped slightly and then relaxed as they climbed the tiny stairway and boarded the plane.

The flight was fairly smooth and although Kristina marveled at the clouds outside of the window after take off, she soon fell asleep on Alexis's shoulder. Throughout the flight Ric, being careful not to wake Kristina, leaned over and pointed out various landmarks to Alexis who found them fascinating. When they neared their destination, he looked at the sleeping girl and smiled warmly.

"She's a good traveler."

"Yes," Alexis agreed running a gentle hand through her daughter's hair. "She learned to fly early. She was born with a heart ailment and we made several trips away from Port Charles for surgery and follow up treatments."

Ric's smiled faded into a look of concern, which Alexis noted. "She's fine now, right?"

"Yes. Thanks to the wonders of modern pediatric medicine, she's doing well. There were moments that I though I might lose her. I've never been so frightened in my life."

Ric felt a pang of anxiety as he thought of the fate of his and Elizabeth's child. Even though he never got to touch or hold their baby, he immediately understood the parental instinct and could easily identify with Alexis's fear. Another thought crossed his mind as well. Albeit removed, Kristina was related to him. Adela's blood coursed through her veins and that tied him to her. He desperately wanted Alexis to know that but feared her wrath, should she learn of his withholding of that vital truth. Shaking himself free of the guilt, he changed the subject abruptly.

"Say, do you think that Kristina would like to take a ferry ride? I was going to have the pilot land on the Vineyard but I can change the itinerary and we can take the ferry from Woods Hole."

"Are you kidding?" Alexis chuckled. "You've seen her reaction to the park and the airport. A ferry ride would be the icing on the cake, so to speak."

He grinned at her reference to their picnic and jumped up to inform the pilot. Within minutes, they diverted their previous course and headed for a private airport on the mainland. While making their descent the plane encountered some turbulence, which not only woke Kristina, but also made Alexis turn a strange shade of green.

"It's just a few clouds," Ric reassured her. "We'll be fine."

Alexis nodded with a weak smile and pulled her daughter close. Oddly, Kristina did not cry. She seemed to enjoy the bumpy ride and giggled in response to each jolt. Finally, they cleared the air pocket and smoothly set down on the runway. When the aircraft came to a complete stop, Alexis let out a huge sigh of relief.

The pilot opened the door to the fuselage and put down the stairs and Ric let Alexis and Kristina deplane first. They seemed thankful to step onto solid ground as a car pulled up in front of them.

"How did you get a car here so quickly?" she asked, surprised. "We just changed plans."

"Well connected pilot," Ric answered and began loading their luggage into the trunk. Before long they were off to the ferry dock at Woods Hole and took their place in line to board. It was interesting to watch the attendants pull cars one by one onto into lower hull as passengers filed into seats on located on the upper decks. Ric, Alexis and Kristina grabbed seats near the rail and before long the huge boat groaned as it left the dock for the short journey to the island. Once they were out in open sea, Ric got up and motioned for Alexis to follow. She picked up Kristina and trailed Ric to the rail at stern of the ship. Holding her tight, they stood near the edge and looked out over the water. Kristina's eyes grew as huge as saucers as she watched the white caps of the ship's wake.

Suddenly Ric pointed at the water and cried, "Look Kristina, dolphins!"

Alexis positioned her to see them, playfully jumping in arcs out of the water with their mouths open, as if to snicker at all of the attention. Kristina squealed and pointed each time they jumped up, much to the passengers' delight.

After a while, the dolphins broke free from the wake and danced their way out to sea. By that time, the ferry had approached its port and prepared to dock.

"Thank you!" Alexis beamed as they took their seats. "She's never seen dolphins before."

"I loved experiencing it through her eyes," he said. "It's an amazing perspective; looking at life through the eyes of a child."

Alexis smiled and nodded and could not help but to notice how insightful this smug, self-serving District Attorney was. She continued to observe him as they got off the ferry and into the car, then drove along a winding road to the western tip of the island. A road sign indicated that they were entering a part of the Vineyard called Aquinnah.

"It's a long drive," Alexis mused as she watched the tall grasses on the sand dunes wave gracefully in the wind.

"My father wanted to be as far away from the tourist attractions as possible. I must admit, it is peaceful here. I think you'll like it."

They traveled another mile then took a left-hand turn, heading toward the ocean. When they pulled up Alexis gasped. High on the dunes before them was the quaintest cottage overlooking the water.

"This is where you grew up?"

"Ric looked at the house with a melancholy gaze. "Yep. Welcome to the Lansing castle. From your reaction, I take it that you expected more?"

"No! Really. You kind of have to see where I grew up to appreciate the simple ambiance of a house like this. Think gothic meets gaudy all wrapped up in a chilly draft."

"I've seen Wyndemere, if that's any indication."

"There you go!" she laughed. "Compared to the Cassadine Estate in Greece, Wyndemere is warm and fuzzy."

Jumping out of the car, Ric paid the driver and popped the trunk and began unloading suitcases. Kristina slid off Alexis's lap and anxiously ran straight up to the front door. Ric reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and tossed it to Alexis, who was extremely pleased with herself as she caught it.

"Go ahead, let yourself in. I'll get the bags."

She opened the door and walked into another world. The décor was a combination of nautical and country living without too many frills. She was especially impressed with the huge stone fireplace that graced the living room. She could imagine cuddling up in front of it on a cold winter night with her fingers wrapped around a mug of steaming mulled cider. She wondered if Ric had ever done that and with whom. "That's strange!" she thought to herself. "Why do you care?"

Ric tumbled through the front door balancing several bags. When he got inside he let them all fall, startling Alexis out of her daydream.

"This is nice," she smiled. "Very cozy."

"I'm glad you approve. Quite frankly, I'm a little uncomfortable. After all, the last time I was here it was with Sonny when he basically tried to kill me."

Alexis winced and glanced toward the staircase. "Is that where it happened?"

He nodded somberly, then adding quickly, "It's also the same staircase that he pushed my mother down when she was pregnant with me. Listen, I didn't bring you here to drown in morose memories."

"Those memories are part of what make you so bitter. Better you deal with them now than to continue to let them fester."

"You think that I'm that bitter?"

"When it comes to your brother, yes."

He nervously glanced once more at the stairs and sighed. "Yes, well maybe some things are simply too hard to dismiss."

"Don't get me wrong. I understand that Sonny has a violent and unpredictable temper and that he orders beatings as if they were a privilege. No one deserves his wrath but you've got to admit that kidnapping Carly was going to provoke him."

"It was not my finest hour," he conceded. "But neither was watching my wife lose our unborn child by his hand. There are limits to what one can take, but of course not in Sonny's world. I'm surprised that losing Lily and his child to a car bomb didn't evoke some sort of cognizance regarding his lifestyle."

"At one time I though that it did. But I see now that I was wrong. We all are capable of momentary lapses in judgement. I know that dressing as a butler to be near my daughter was on the verge of insanity, so neither one of us has what you could call a clean score card."

He stared beyond her outside at the waves rushing the shoreline. Walking over to the window to get a better view, he began to recite softly, "_I have lived on the lip of insanity, wanting to know reasons, knocking on a door…"_

"_It opens,"_ Alexis continued quietly as she walked up behind him. _"I have been knocking from the inside."_

"You know Rumi?" he asked referring to the Persian poet.

"One of my favorites. My father enjoyed his work. I used to sneak volumes from his study and read them with a flashlight under the covers when I was too scared to sleep."

"Such heavy material for a young girl."

She smiled wistfully. "I wasn't young for long. Circumstances too gruesome to mention stole that innocence. It looks like we both were denied a storybook childhood."

They stood looking out over the ocean with deafening silence until Ric turned away and cleared his throat.

"So, now that we've mutually declared one another certifiable, can we vacate the subject? I want to show you your room and give you and Kristina some time to settle in."

"And then what?"

"Then all that I ask is that you leave everything to me. Can you do that Alexis? Can you entrust the care of you and Kristina to me for one weekend?"

She looked up into his dark eyes, which begged mercifully for her sanction.

"We're here, aren't we?"

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and nodded slowly. This time when he touched her she did not flinch, but simply smiled the most radiant smile he'd ever seen. For a moment, it took his breath away.

"Indeed you are. Come on."

He picked up her suitcase and together Ric and Alexis climbed the dreaded staircase of so many haunting memories. Step one, although the hardest, had been taken.

Kristina looked up at the challenge before her. The huge four poster bed was taller than she was and her stuffed lamb was being held hostage on top wedged between a pillow and a suitcase. Mustering all the strength she could she reached up and grabbed the comforter in an attempt to use it as a makeshift ladder. However, her tiny forearms did not have the strength to pull her up and she stood there, perplexed, trying to concoct another plan of attack.

Alexis watched her and giggled. That little brain was on overload trying to find a viable solution for her dilemma.

"That's my girl!" she said and walked up behind her, careful not to break her concentration. She gave her a few additional minutes to ponder, then reached down and lifted her onto the bed. Kristina grabbed the toy and hugged it while Alexis unzipped the suitcase and began rummaging through her clothes.

A sharp knock sounded at the door and a plain white envelope slid underneath. Curious, Alexis walked over and picked it up. The back was not sealed so she easily slid out a note card adorned with a beautiful watercolor print of the beach. She turned it over and read out loud.

"_The pleasure of your company is requested by the sea. Adorable little girls welcome, please be there by three. Ric. P.S. Swim suits are mandatory."_

"Oh, lord!" Alexis thought. "A bathing suit?" That would be quite a change from her normal tailored attire and far more revealing than any blouse ever could be. She looked helplessly at the pile of clothes on the bed and spied the strap of her suit, half buried with the price tag still on it. She bought it for the trip to Puerto Rico with Sonny but never had the occasion to wear it.

"What do you think Kristina?" she asked as she plucked it off the bed and held it in front of her. "Is Mommy going to look like a fool?"

She squealed and nodded and Alexis wriggled her nose. "You didn't have to laugh so hard!"

By the time she had the nerve to slip into the suit, it was nearly three o'clock. She quickly dressed Kristina and grabbed her water wings and sunscreen and threw them in a beach bag. Opening the bag wider, she picked up the tiny pink pail and shovel set and started to put it in when Kristina reached out for it.

"All right," she said, handing it to her. "You can carry it. You like that little bucket, don't you?"

Kristina said nothing but started to sing softly to herself as she pretended to stir something inside of the bucket with the shovel, mesmerized by its imaginary contents.

Alexis marveled at her ability to amuse herself. To her, it was a true sign of contentment and she was thankful that Kristina seemed so carefree. It was as it should be.

She picked up an oversized shirt and threw it on over her bathing suit, then took her daughter's hand. "Come on sweetie. You and I have a date waiting at the beach!"

Ric smiled at the image coming toward him. Alexis, hand in hand with her daughter, looking gorgeous in what he could see of her swimsuit. Call it instinctive, but he was anxious to see her in something that showed off her figure. He always thought that she was a beautiful woman but left a little too much to the imagination. Sans the glasses and concealing business suits, she was a sight to behold.

"Hi Kristina!" he smiled, kneeling down and greeting her. " I see that you remembered your necessary beach tools. That's good because no respectable sandcastle can be constructed without a sturdy shovel and a proper pail."

"Sandcastle?" Alexis asked, astonished. "You're going to build a sandcastle?"

"No, _we_ are going to build a sandcastle. But we've got to hurry. High tide is less than two hours away!"

"You're kidding."

"No! On the Vineyard, sandcastles are sacred. You've got to build them while you can and time's a wasting."

He picked up a second, larger bucket and offered his hand to Kristina who eagerly took it and walked with him to a portion of the beach with hard wet sand. They dropped to their knees and he began to dig. Kristina watched him for a moment then began mimicking him and filling her tiny bucket with sand. When it was full, Ric reached over and showed her how to pat it down and then turned it over to unveil a perfect round structure. Catching on quickly, she dutifully began to fill the bucket again.

"Come on Alexis! We could use a good construction manager!"

She stared at the two of them dumbfounded at the serious nature in which they took to their task. It was a classic snapshot of Americana and utterly foreign to her. But the light that shone in Kristina's eyes was priceless and she realized that this was the reason that she'd sacrificed so much for her daughter. This was the reason that Sonny would never know the truth about their little girl. She tried to imagine the same scene with a small army of bodyguards surrounding them and it quickly fizzled into oblivion. Refocusing, she watched as the third, then fourth bucket overturned and a structure began to take shape.

"Alexis!" Ric coaxed her. "You're missing all the fun!"

"No, she softly said. "I think I'm just beginning to understand what the word means." She ran over and sat down beside them, carefully surveying the project with an exaggerated critical eye.

"I'm sorry. I don't have another bucket," he apologized. "But I'm willing to share."

"Oh, no. Go right ahead. But those two columns aren't close enough together to build a solid wall. The water will seep right through."

"That's simple. We'll just build reinforcements. Besides, the water is perseverant. Sooner or later it will wear down the wall."

He glanced at her sideways and Alexis felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Was he talking about the sandcastle or making some obvious juxtaposition for her benefit? She decided to ignore it and picked up a clump of sand to begin reinforcing the wall.

"Not too high," he cautioned. "You don't want to compromise its architectural integrity."

"I'm not! There's nothing wrong with adding a little strength."

"As long as you can still enjoy its inherent beauty."

"_Those damned cheeks!"_ she thought, feeling her facial thermometer rising. "_It could be the sun. Yes, I'm getting flushed from the sunlight."_

"We could always build an outside wall and dig a mote," she suggested coyly.

"Hmmm…that's quite a deterrent. But the moat will hold additional water and wear away the sand twice as fast. Then the walls will come crumbling down."

"Still, it's a worthwhile risk and it would contribute to its aesthetic charm."

"Is that a _concession_?" Ric wondered, puzzled by her response. No. It felt more like a veiled challenge.

They cast a lingering look at one other, then called a silent standoff in their game of mental chess to concentrate on completing the sandcastle - moat and all. When they were finished Ric produced a camera and asked a stray beachcomber to take their picture as they stood proudly beside their creation. Alas, close to 4:30 the tide surged in and quickly began dissolving the castle walls. Ric glanced over at Alexis and shrugged with a flirtatious grin, which she returned with a sassy smirk. They walked down the shoreline in ankle high water to rinse their feet and Alexis took Kristina out into the surf to wash away the sand that covered her. She looked like a miniature swamp creature, caked from head to toe. Ric took her picture before her "bath" in the warm ocean; another impromptu image for the unintentional scrapbook that Alexis was compiling.

"OK!" he clapped his hands together. "There's enough time to shower and change, then meet back here for dinner."

"Here?"

"A day at the beach doesn't end at sundown."

Alexis looked at the bare sand. Whatever primitive table he planned on setting, she hoped that it was devoid of crabs and other devilish creatures that liked crawl into places unknown. Shuddering, she picked up Kristina and began walking up the sandy path to the house.

"6:30!" Ric called out behind her. "Sharp!"

He grinned, amused at the apprehensive expression on her face. Sure, this was a far cry from a white clothed table at The Cellar, but she fared well on a blanket at the park - very well as he recalled. "OK Lansing," he coached himself out loud. "It's time for some magic!"

Alexis stood in the shower enjoying for the cool water running over her slightly tender, sun-kissed skin. By morning the redness would be gone and be replaced by a golden tan. Kristina had rosy patches on her cheeks as well, a result of their afternoon of fun in the sun. She thought of all the time that she spent on the ocean in Greece - no sandcastles, and no games. Occasionally Stefan would take her on long walks to give her some solace from Helena's daily persecution, but those walks were rare and often interrupted by some urgent intervention of her bidding.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a soft, fuzzy towel, then walked into the bedroom. Kristina, although tired, was amusing herself with a Barney video that Ric so graciously set up for her.

Strange thing about the purple dinosaur; it had a unwavering fascination for children that parents raised their eyes to heaven and thanked God for when they wanted to steal a moment of solitude. Without Viola, there was no one to watch her but so far Kristina had respected the boundaries set for her. The thought of her navigating the stairs or wandering outside terrified Alexis but the "experiment" was working and she decided not to dwell on it. Instead she changed into a pair of white pedal pushers and canvas tennis shoes, then donned a simple magenta summer top with spaghetti straps.

Kristina, bathed and smelling sweet was in a favorite play jumper with pastel spring flowers and two huge white buttons in front. Alexis checked her watch and saw that it was almost 6"30, so she turned off the video, picked up Kristina and opened the room door to find Ric standing there, knuckles raised ready to rap on the door."

"I thought that you ladies might like an escort."

"That's very traditional of you."

"Good or bad?"

"Somewhat archaic but acceptable."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Does chivalry make you uncomfortable?"

"No. It makes me suspect…on most occasions."

"What about now?" he asked, extending his arm.

She tilted her head, pretending to weight the consequences, then refused his arm. "I've got a better idea." Alexis handed Kristina to him and she climbed securely into Ric's arms, very much at ease. The gesture stunned him and he broke into a broad smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

Alexis was starting to feel her behavior redundant as she once again gasped at the sight before her. The beach was literally covered in several blankets and wild flowers were strewn along the edges. Beside it was a huge fire ring with embers blazing, casting a warm glow into the dusky sky.

Ric bowed slightly and gestured to the blanket, inviting them to sit down. Kristina wasted no time in rummaging through the covered basket where, to her delight, she found a stash of animal crackers. Alexis was impressed with his attention to detail and smiled, nodding with approval.

"Child pacification 101. You passed with flying colors!"

"It was the housekeeper," he confessed. "She stocked the kitchen for me while we were at the beach."

"I didn't see a housekeeper."

"Mrs. Rosewood. She used to take care of me for my father and until he remarried. She was like my surrogate mother. I never went without animal crackers, nor should Kristina."

Alexis thought about launching into a short diatribe about their sugar content, just to rib him but as she watched her much happily on what appeared to be a rhinoceros, she didn't have the heart. Instead she watched as Ric uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses, handing her one.

"Oooh! Real glass. Impressive."

"One step above plastic in the park. Besides, you're on the Vineyard. People don't get caught with anything less than lead crystal here."

"Really? It doesn't look that pretentious."

"Not the locals, but the blue bloods venturing down from New York City? Nantucket is even worse!"

She laughed and took a sip, watching curiously as he walked about twenty yards over a sand dune and emerged with three long sticks.

"What the ?"

He handed her two sticks. "One for you and one for Miss Kristina, although I probably will have to help her with it."

"Help her with what?" Alexis asked cautiously.

"Tonight, Ms. Davis," he announced proudly, "you will discover the true method of grilling the perfect hotdog."

She burst out laughing as he went over to the picnic hamper and pulled out a Tupperware container loaded with franks. He pried off the lid and presented them before her. "For your discretion. I admonish you to choose wisely."

By now, there were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and was forced to wipe them away before selecting one.

"Very good choice madam." He said, grabbing one from the container as well. "Next you skewer it with stick near the center so that it's even for roasting." He demonstrated with expert precision. "Then, proceed to hold it approximately three to four inches over the open flame, like so."

Still giggling, Alexis watched him carefully and followed his instructions. Kristina was still way too amused by her animal crackers to care so they took advantage of her distraction.

"Excuse me, sir, " Alexis asked after several minutes. "But aren't we supposed to we rotate these?"

"Excellent question!" he said and put his skewer down on a plate. Moving close behind her, Ric put his arms around her and hands over hers slowly turned the hotdog over onto the other side. "You have to make sure that the heat is even," he whispered in her ear.

Alexis suddenly was very aware of how close he was. In fact she could feel a few strands of hair on his chest tickling the back of her shoulders. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and she was grateful for the sunset and the cover it provided.

"How do you know when it's done?"

"When it turns golden brown and it starts to drip."

She opened her eyes wide, embarrassed with the inferences that she was making in her mind. "I-I think it's done."

Ric grinned as he felt her shiver slightly and went to get a bun and a plate. "Now for the most important part. It's time for the squiggle."

"I thought that I told you that I do not squiggle."

"Won't you make an exception for me? Just once?"

He passed her the mustard bottle and plate and she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

He watched expectantly as she flipped open the lid and slowly distributed the mustard onto the dog, back and forth in a wavy line. When she was done, she presented the plate for his approval and he clapped out loud.

"Congratulations! You've just taken a monumental step into a larger, more prolific world." Ric ceremoniously picked up the hotdog from the plate and lifted it to her lips. She looked at him; eyes twinkling from underneath her wispy bangs and took a bite.

"Isn't that good?" he asked seductively.

She chewed slowly and swallowed, not breaking their gaze. "Heavenly."

"Good," he smiled, wiping a spot of mustered from her lip with his finger. "Now, let's make one for


	4. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

He didn't kiss her. Ric rolled over and pulled his pillow to his chest and clung to it for dear life. Never before had he exercised such restraint. There she was, wantonly looking up at him with mustard on her lip and he wiped it off with his _finger?_ Talk about missed opportunities! Combine that with the images of her in the bathing suit earlier in the afternoon and he was beside himself. It was the paper. Folded neatly inside of his wallet was the root of his anxiety, the telltale lab report that he'd been carrying around for weeks waiting for the perfect time to play his ace. Sick. Twisted. Maniacal. All applied to the misguided logic he adhered to when he paid off the lab technician at General Hospital. Granted, it was criminal on some level to tamper with the records in the first place, but Ric refused to think that Alexis had acted alone. She was too righteous for such a blatant deception and at the time too obsessed with Sonny to be rational. He hoped it was only infatuation. The thought of her actually being in love with his older brother was excruciating.

He needed to cleanse his mind so that he could think clearly. Throwing the covers back, he jumped up and put on a pair of jogging shorts and tennis shoes then flew downstairs and out onto the beach. The cool salt air was refreshing on his face as he reached the part of the beach where the sand met the water and he ran. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Each foot pounded sending tiny sprays of water onto his face. The damp sand had give, making his legs heavier with each stride. He didn't mind. Heavy was how he felt.

He had to tell her the truth. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Yesterday sealed the deal on that. When Alexis handed Kristina to him, he realized that she trusted him with the most sacred thing in the world to her and he did not deserve it. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ And what of his master plan? All along the angle was to get Sonny where it hurt him the most, then resume his life with Elizabeth and her son if she'd take him back. He was ready to move heaven and earth to make that happen until heaven became Alexis Davis. _Thump!_ _Thump! Thump!_

He had to give Sonny credit. His attraction to Alexis was understandable and he could see why he'd acted on it. But he also saw how inferior his brother saw himself where Alexis was concerned. The hitch was that Alexis didn't see it that way, until now. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

He felt the burn begin to crawl from his calf muscles into his thighs and he ran harder and faster. Alexis's newfound clarity paved the way for him to make a move but how could she trust his intentions when they were initially based on deceit? _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The muscles surrounding his rib cage began to twist tautly and cramp. He had to tell her and it had to be today. Gasping for breath he slowed his pace and came to a stop and then, dripping with sweat, Ric leaned over and winced as he worked through the pain. Yes, he had to tell her today.

He didn't kiss her. Alexis sat in front of the mirror vigorously brushing her hair, bewildered by the events of the night before. They shared a wonderful day at the beach and what one could call a casual romantic dinner and nothing…nada. He'd done everything but. He'd pulled out all of the stops when it came to charm; he'd bonded with her daughter and gotten so physically close to her that it gave her goosebumps but in the end - nothing. Not that she'd agreed to come to Martha's Vineyard with outlandish expectations, but after his eager advances in the park in Port Charles Alexis thought that he might make a play for an encore. Truthfully, she'd expected it. But this was why she'd sworn off of romance or the mere suggestion of anything amorous; because it always left her dangling in the wind and disappointed.

With Jax, although it was clearly a marriage of convenience, she'd let her heart skip a beat on occasion, especially when she gazed into his crystal blue eyes in a moment of unexpected emotional intimacy. Then there was Ned. He excited her with his enthusiasm and cavalier attitude toward the Quartermaines and temporarily transformed her from an uptight, often acerbic woman into someone who was actually willing to take a chance on love. Sonny…well, that was blind loyalty clouded by dissolution and pent up passion. She used their relationship to validate herself in a way that she now knew to be detrimental.

Ric, on the other hand, was different. Over time she'd grown to think of him as a kindred spirit. After all, the parallels in their lives were undeniable. Both had suffered the loss of their biological mothers at an early age. Both had been reunited with a sibling that they had been separated from all their lives. Both had been disappointed, hurt and betrayed by their misplaced faith in Sonny. Lastly, both were looking for something more than a cold case file at the end of the day. The concluding thought haunted her. Was that why she came with him? All along she'd told herself that Kristina was all that she needed in her life, but was she really deceiving herself?

Alexis looked at her daughter all cuddled up in the bed and felt a twinge of guilt. Surely it wasn't wrong to want more? Kristina so enjoyed her time with Ric and, whether she liked it or not, she took an instant shine to Sonny when he saw her outside of the hospital nursery. Just because Alexis never wanted to concede to needing a man in her life didn't mean that it was a healthy choice for Kristina.

Too many thoughts! She needed to clear her head and was craving a cup of coffee, even if she had to make it herself. Careful not to wake Kristina, she threw on her silk robe and slipped quietly out the door, padding (barefoot) downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice chimed and Alexis turned to see an older woman whom she did not recognize wiping the counter. "You must be Ms. Davis!"

"Yes?"

"I'm Sarah Rosewood. I'm not sure if Ric mentioned me?"

"Yes! Yes he did. Nice to meet you."

"Care for some coffee?"

"Care for is putting it mildly, thank you."

She poured a cup for Alexis and one for herself, then set both cups on the kitchen table. Covered with a white linen tablecloth and a vase full of daisies, it looked warm and welcoming.

"I have some muffins in the oven in the oven. I hope you like blueberry?"

"Love blueberry!" Alexis smiled gratefully taking her first sip.

"You missed Ric. He was up early this morning to take a run. He should be back shortly if he doesn't decide to take a swim in the ocean first."

Alexis started to think of him running on the beach, tan and shining and stopped immediately. It was way too early to go there. Instead she changed to idle chitchat. "So, you've known Ric most of his life?"

"Since he was about three. When his mama left, Trevor was distraught and in no shape to raise a toddler. And even when he remarried, she wasn't the kind to get along with children, if you know what I mean. I checked in on him from time to time and had him over for parties and to play with my children. He was just another plate at the table. A welcome one at that!"

"He was fortunate to have you. Do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question regarding Ric? "

"You can ask. Whether I answer or not depends on the question."

Alexis liked the fact that Sarah was so protective of Ric. She was his "Stefan" in many ways - someone who provided him with shelter from a stormy home life.

"Was he an angry child?"

Sarah paused, contemplating her answer, then took a long drink of coffee and audibly swallowed it hard. "I don't know if I'd call him angry. He had moments of profound sadness when he was old enough to comprehend how much his father missed his real mother. He resented his step-mom for being detached and – I don't know if he mentioned this – but she was a heavy drinker. To be frank with you, I don't think that Trevor was capable of loving her the way he did Adella and when she realized it, Ric became a constant reminder of that. When he got old enough for boarding school, she couldn't pack his bags fast enough. He hated it. He wanted to go to school with the other kids on the island."

One again, the familiarity was uncanny. Sarah had just recited her own life story back to her but with Ric as the subject. Once again, that connection that she felt with Ric burned inside of her.

Alexis finished her coffee in one gulp and looked out the window to see Ric come jogging to a halt at the shoreline and lean over in exhaustion.

Watching her watch him, Sarah got up and took the muffins out of the oven and wrapped a few in a linen napkin and handed them to Alexis. Next, she reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of cold water.

"Here. He won't want coffee. Not after a hard run."

"Oh, I can't. My daughter's asleep upstairs."

"I'll keep an ear out for her and if she wakes, I'll fix her breakfast. Besides, it's the least you can do after a run like that."

"What are you talking about?"

Sarah looked out the window ant Ric and then back at her with an all-knowing grin and chuckled. "Don't you see what - or who - he's running from out there?"

Alexis's mouth dropped open and she was speechless.

"Looks like he stopped running. Maybe you should to too."

Startled by her candor, Alexis accepted the water and thanked her before heading out to the beach. By the time she reached the shore Ric had shed his shoes and was swimming out. She watched as he anticipated the waves, then dove into them momentarily disappearing and resurfacing again. When he started back in she waved and he acknowledged her, vigorously swimming ashore. He emerged from the surf and rubbed the salt water from his eyes.

"I thought that you and Kristina might sleep in."

"She's still out. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. By the way, are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked as she handed him a bottle of water.

He took it and twisted off the cap, then drained it in a series of huge gulps. "I had some things on my mind; " he panted. "Running's one of the ways that I gather my thoughts. You'd be surprised how many cases I've worked through in my head while working out."

"Stands to reason. Sound body, sound mind. How come I don't believe that this run was case inspired?"

"We came here to get away from the burden of caseloads, right?" he confirmed, then abruptly changed the subject. "Speaking of sound body, do you work out?"

"My former mother in law tried to extol the virtues of exorcise on me and, for a while, I complied and traipsed all over the place with her. Then one day I couldn't walk. I've since kicked the habit."

"You must have great genes. I never knew that you were married."

"Thank you. Yes, briefly. It wasn't well documented. By the way, I met Sara Rosewood. She's a lovely woman."

'"Sara's family. At least, as far as I'm concerned. Anyone I know?"

"Um, I was married to Jax. She cares for you. That's obvious."

"She's been good to me – wait a minute - you were married to Jasper Jacks?"

"I brought you muffins," Alexis cut him off. "Not mine, Sarah's. So they are safe to eat."

He opened the napkin and wolfed down one, then offered Alexis the second.

"Please," she gave it back to him. "You've earned it."

"So, tell me more about your nuptials…Mrs. Jacks."

"It was never 'Mrs. Jacks'. It was a marriage of convenience to help my best friend out of a tough situation. The details are long and complicated. Surely you don't want to hear them."

"On the contrary. I'm fascinated. Just when I think I've got you figured out you toss something new at me out of the blue. But a union of convenience fits you. I never pegged you as the marrying type."

"I don't care to be pegged, but you're right. I once came closed to marrying for all of the traditional and morally acceptable reasons but I opted out at the eleventh hour. I know that it was a cruel thing to do to Ned but marrying him when my heart wasn't in it would have been even more callous."

"I'm curious. Your heart wasn't in it, but you two still had Kristina?"

A lump formed in the back of Alexis's throat and she began to get visibly agitated.

"_Good job Ric!"_ He scolded himself. _"What kind of asinine question was that?"_

"I withdraw that." He interjected quickly.

"Good." She said, relieved.

"Look, I know that I promised both you and Kristina a fabulous weekend, but could I ask a favor?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'd like to take you sailing. Just you and me."

"Sailing? On a boat? On the ocean?"

"That's usually how it's done, yes."

"I didn't know that you sailed."

He laughed. "Another mandate of growing up on the Vineyard. Sarah's son Josh has a beautiful boat. We used to take it out all the time."

"What about Kristina?"

"Well, you said that you liked Sarah and she hasn't had a child around to spoil in years."

"I really don't want to impose."

"Impose? It would make her day!"

"You're sure?"

Ric was right. They walked up to the house to find Sarah sitting at the kitchen table chatting away merrily as Kristina was tackling a blueberry muffin and getting blue stains and crumbs all over her mouth.

"Not to worry Mama, "Sarah assured Alexis. "I'll clean her up after breakfast."

Alexis laughed as she leaned over wriggled her nose. "Silly girl!"

Ric took Sarah gently by the arm and drew her aside. "Is Josh in town this weekend? I was hoping to borrow the boat."

"Nah. He's in Boston. Got a new lady friend, he does! I've hardly seen him all summer. But Ricky, you know that you're always welcome to take her out. Keys are at the marina."

He scooped her into his arms and hugged her the way a son would his mother and gave Alexis the thumbs up sign. She looked back down at Kristina, who was quite content with her breakfast and then ran upstairs to put on her bathing suit. After spending the entire afternoon the day before clad in nothing but; she was no longer self-conscious. This time instead of covering herself with an oversized shirt she simply covered her arms and shoulders with sunscreen. She twisted her hair up into a ponytail and dabbed a bit of light floral perfume behind each ear and was ready to go.

Bounding back downstairs, Alexis nearly ran smack into Ric, who was waiting at the bottom, repeatedly flipping his keys in a circle around his first finger and catching them in the palm of his hand.

"That's nice," he observed.

"What?"

"That genuine smile on your face."

"I smile," she said somewhat defensively. "I smile a lot."

"Rarely like that."

"I didn't realize that it was so conspicuous. Maybe I should curb my enthusiasm."

"Never!" he said as he opened the door. "You want to say goodbye to Kristina?"

She glanced across the room and saw that Sara had her completely enthralled with a game of peek-a-boo and shook her head. "If she sees me leave, she'll get fussy. Let's sneak out while we can."

They drove to the marina where Ric picked up the keys from the harbormaster and he and Alexis made their way down the docks to slip 16.

"Here she is!"

"She" was a Catalina 25, nearly 26 feet long with a 33-foot mast.

"Ric!" Alexis gasped. "She's beautiful!"

"Yes, she's pretty sweet," he said hopping aboard and offering his hand. "You should have seen the old boat!"

Alexis took it and was momentarily distracted by how strong and soft his hand was. He pulled her up and then hesitated before letting go. She found a seat near the stern and sat down, adjusting her sunglasses as Ric untied them and positioned himself at the cockpit preparing to go.

"Don't get too comfortable," he warned. "I'm going to need your help."

"But I don't know anything about sailing!"

"Then I guess that you'll have to follow my instructions."

He expertly guided her out of her slip and out past the no wake zone into open water. When they'd gone far enough, he cut the engine and motioned for her to join him. He handed her the halyard, or rope, that was attached to a pulley, which raised the sail.

"Now when I give the signal, I want to pull and hoist the jib all the way to the top. Do you think that you can do that?"

"No need to be condescending," she smirked. "Although I said that I don't like to work out, it doesn't automatically classify me as being weak. There's no need to mollycoddle me. By the way, what's a jib?"

"The foresail." he answered and then and raised his eyebrow. "Mollycoddle? Good word counselor. You ready?"

He looked on with admiration as she expertly hoisted the sail and when she was finished he helped her secure it.

"OK, now the mainsail."

Alexis looked at the huge sail, which was much larger than the first. "Why don't you do it?"

"I'd much rather watch."

"Lansing!" she snapped, noting his obvious amusement at her casual use of his last name. It sounded almost masculine and chummy; both completely out of character for Alexis. Still, it had the desired impact as she watched him raise the sail. How defined his biceps were with each tug on the rope. _"Alexis! Snap out of it!"_

"Now what?" she asked dutifully.

"Sit and follow my lead. I'm going to be working the sails to pinch the wind, but there are times when I'm going to need you to list – that's lean – to maintain balance. Also, I'll need you to duck the boom when it swings across. Pay attention to my call, because if it swings back and hits you, you'll be swimming with the sharks."

"S-sharks?" she stuttered uneasily.

"Sure! It's the ocean. We're frolicking in their playground. And before you say that you don't "frolic" that is exactly what you are doing."

She shot him a mock dirty look and then with a jolt, fell back as he cast off into the wind.

A few mistimed leans and a near miss of the boom later, Alexis began to get the hang it and they cruised effortlessly up the coastline. She felt as if she was flying and closed her eyes to breathe in the breezy sea air, which perfectly offset the sun's intense rays. She'd been sailing before in Greece many times but it never felt like this.

Ric glanced over his shoulder and caught a look of serene splendor on her face. It made him proud. He imagined that very few people – or experiences – could have that kind of affect on Alexis and he had accomplished it in the course of a weekend.

She in turn watched Ric as he worked back and forth between the wheel and the sails. Per usual, he was in the heat of a challenge, but this one made him happy. He was truly free on the water. Free from the memories that stained his childhood. Free from the pain of losing his unborn baby and subsequently his wife whom he'd loved to the best of his ability. Free from an all consuming vendetta against a brother who would never truly acknowledge him, much less respect him.

"_Imagine the two of us away from all this," she recalled his words. "No cases to win. No distractions…"_

He was right. The man she was looking at now did not resemble the cantankerous district attorney that she'd encountered in court. All of his edges were gone. His usually taught jaw was replaced by a smile and his eyes sported soft laugh lines. The finely tailored business suits had been discarded for baggy beach shorts and a tank top and even his perfectly clipped and styled hair was windblown and unkempt. It startled Alexis to realize the degree of detail in which she'd observed him. For months she had been so busy trying to "ignore" Ric that it hadn't dawned on her that she actually noticed his every characteristic.

"Alexis!" he called and pointed ahead.

Her eyes followed and she saw the most majestic cliffs that plunged straight down to the sea. They were layers of color alternating in white, red, gray, black, and yellow.

"Gay Head Cliffs," he explained. "They're a natural landmark; pre-glacial sedimentary formations made from the sands, clays, gravel, and lignites."

"They're truly stunning." She said. "I'm no science buff, but I know that I've heard of them before."

"Kennedy," he confirmed. "John's plane went down right out there. You either saw or heard about Gay Head on the news every time they mentioned the search area."

She nodded sadly. Such a brilliant young man, his wife and sister-in-law all tragically lost. Call it the fellowship of the bar, but she mourned his loss as one of her own. Ric rather reminded Alexis of a Kennedy. He had the chiseled good looks, and same dogged determination. All he was missing was the Boston accent.

"Did you know him?"

Ric shook his head. "I saw him running on the beach once years ago. Now there's a man who had some demons. He was constantly compared to his father and always fighting to be respected in his own right."

"Kind of like you? I mean, aren't you trying to step out from underneath your brother's shadow?"

"Sonny is no JFK and in no position to be emulated. "If I want to step out from Sonny's shadow, it is to show that I am nothing like him."

"Some would disagree."

"Maybe," he conceded and looked directly into her eyes. "But what about you? Have I proven to you that I am not nearly as nefarious as my big brother?"

She smiled warmly. "You've come a long way. And you have made great strides this weekend."

Her giving him the benefit of the doubt both warmed and shamed him. Ric was tightly wedged between having his precious revenge and the romantic overtures that he'd been dying to make all weekend long. It had been gnawing at him and was begging for resolution.

"Why don't we sit awhile," he suggested. "I need to talk to you."

He slowly brought the vessel out of the wind's current and dropped anchor. Alexis noticed his mood change from peaceful to agitated, almost flustered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked."

"Um…" he procrastinated, "I need a drink. Can I get you one too?"

He disappeared into the cabin below and came back up, handing her a glass of wine. He, on the other hand, had a scotch - up with no ice. He downed it quickly and set the glass on the deck. "Don't worry. Your skipper isn't going overboard, so to speak."

"You're starting to make me nervous," she said warily.

"I know. I'm sorry, " and then he rambled on. "Actually I should be feeling good because, as they say, confession is good for the soul. I wonder who they are referring to when they say 'they'?"

" Now you're starting to sound like me,' she cracked. "Not a good thing, I assure you. Besides, I don't think that there are any paper bags on board, so you need to breathe."

"I can breathe," he assured her. "Although after what I have to say, you may want to choke the life out of me anyway."

They sat there for a minute, Alexis watching as Ric systematically collected his thoughts. How familiar!

He subconsciously massaged his lower lip with his thumb and looked down and then up as if he were ready to argue a case - perhaps the most compelling argument he'd ever had to present - and then began.

"Did you ever find it odd that I perused you so vehemently in the beginning? Especially when we hardly knew each other?"

"I find most men extraordinarily odd, but yes. It was overly aggressive, to say the least."

"And you were convinced that it was somehow all about getting back at Sonny."

She blinked a few times and nodded. "Everything in your life was."

"You were right," he said bluntly. "Dead on, one hundred percent on the mark. The dinner, the dancing, the seduction...it was all intentional."

"I know," she said as he continued as if he didn't hear her.

"The plan was that I gain your trust and – wait a minute! You knew?"

"I'm suspicious by nature. You can't seriously believe that you were being all that opaque. What I want to know is what changed and when?"

"Come again?"

"This plan. It's not worked out the way you thought it would. I could see you struggling with it. I've seen it for a while."

"I'm that transparent?"

"About certain things."

"What about Kristina," he said, trying to maintain her gaze and ultimately unable to.

"What?" Alexis asked earnestly. "What about Kristina?"

The blood began rushing to his head and he heard a roaring in his ears that drowned out what had been the reassuring sound of the waves. _"Tell her,"_ the voice inside him whispered, then it resounded the demand even stronger. _"TELL HER!"_

"I-I care about Kristina. And I care about you, more than I ever imagined possible. I don't know…I started this whole thing wanting to make Sonny pay for all of the grief that he'd put me through; for all of the hell that he'd put my family through. Then suddenly I found myself on the other side of this wall of hate that I've been scaling and falling down and scaling again and all I felt was desire. Don't get me wrong, I still want to see Sonny atone for a multitude of sins but not the way I originally planned."

"You're talking in circles," Alexis sighed, pressing him for clarification.

"Maybe. But I'm thinking clearly for the first time in … I don't know how long. I don't want to give in to the hate, the anger or the pain anymore. I want to be whole again." His eyes began to swell with tears and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. "And the only way that I can be whole is to come clean with you."

Alexis said nothing, yet coaxed him on gently with her eyes. It was frightening to see someone who was normally so head strong and self-assured suddenly become completely and utterly vulnerable. She knew it was a turning point; the road to absolution and that he needed to continue.

Ric set his elbows on his knees and lowered his head lacing his fingers behind it, then rocked forward and back gently for a minute or two before looking up at Alexis. In a hoarse whisper, he confessed. "I know. I know that Kristina is Sonny's daughter. I've known for quite awhile now and I intended to use both of you to – "

"To get back at Sonny." Alexis finished and reached out, gently wiping a tear from his cheek. "I've already told you Ric. I know."

"How could you possibly know?"

"I already told you. I'm suspicious. Second, like it or not I am a Cassadine and we excel at manipulation and deception."

He asked warily, "Then why aren't you doing what everyone else does? Go ahead, hit me, scream, call me a monster, whatever…"

"But don't you see? You're not a monster. Something wrecked your perfect plan and it was stronger than the hate manifest inside of you; it was your conscience. Despite what you think, it's alive and well and it won." She took his hand in hers and forced him to look at her. "Ric, you've given me cause to trust you because you've done something that Sonny never could. You told me the truth."

He felt the weight of a lifetime lift off of his shoulders and instinctively reached out and drew Alexis to him. To his astonishment, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"I have a niece," he whispered into her hair. "And she's pure and beautiful and untainted, thanks to you."

Alexis pulled back and smiled at him through tear filled eyes. "And she needs her uncle Ric to love her and to protect her. Will you do that? Will you keep our secret and promise to help enable her to grow up in a world without violence?"

He picked up her hand and kissed the top of it. "I promise. And Alexis, will you promise to help me continue down this road of integrity? Will you help me be a man worthy of you?"

She tearfully nodded, then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned her kiss and was amazed by the multitude of emotions that it unleashed. Is this what it was like to feel without inhibition? Whatever it was it devoured him and he fell helplessly into her arms. Lips on her lips, then on her neck and shoulders; his heart was pounding with an intensity that hijacked his breath but he could not stop. He heard her breathing quicken into shallow gasps, culminating into soft moans and a breathless sigh.

"Alexis?" he asked, voice low and seductive as he ran his hand down her spine to the small of her back. "Have you ever made love on a sailboat?"

She bit her lower lip and shyly looked up at him. "No."

"I've heard it's amazing," he mumbled and once again nuzzled her neck.

"You mean…you've never?"

"Uh uh."

By now he'd made his way to her ear and the rush of his warm breath rattled her senses and she shivered for a moment and rolled her eyes in exasperated pleasure. This was killing her! She slid her hands up under his tank top and felt the smooth ripples of his muscles as he voluntarily raised his arms so that she could remove the shirt all together. Licking her lip slightly, she planted a grateful kiss in the center of his chest and he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Um…Alexis?"

"Uh huh?" she acknowledged softly as she continued to kiss his chest and then worked her way to a particularly sensitive spot along his jaw line just under his chin.

"Would you _like_ to make love on a sailboat?"

She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes with a fiery intensity that needed no explanation and Ric literally felt a pain in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He'd never wanted a woman so much. Taking her hand, Ric glanced at the cabin and back at Alexis, then slowly guided her downstairs to the haven below.


	5. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

Alexis didn't know where one wave of pleasure ended and the other began. There was no perception of time or space, only the deep resonating impulses that mercilessly wracked her body. She was, however, aware of the other person who shared this erotic ride. Strong arms that caressed, then gripped her and shook, heaving breaths and moans indicated that Ric was a victim of the same surrender and destined to expend every last ounce of energy he had to give. Their lovemaking was like a struggle; a desperate cry to liberate them from all of the turmoil they'd been through and all of the deprivation they'd had to endure. Helena, Trevor, Chloe and Kristina, Sonny, Stefan, Elizabeth, Ned …all were dismissed or laid to rest in deference to their union. Their passion was insatiable, only to be bested by sheer physical exhaustion.

When the last wave died down, Ric lay spent atop her and then fell helplessly to her side. Both were drenched as if they'd just come out of the ocean and wearied as if they had been battling its strong current for hours.

"Where…" Ric panted, "Where in the hell did that come from?"

"I have no idea," Alexis exhaled. "But I bet you wish you hadn't taken that run this morning."

"On the contrary. It was a good primer,' he smiled, looking sideways at her and she laughed.

"I may have to it take up!"

"Oh, you took it up alright!"

"Running." she dead panned, then began to giggle again.

"Come here, you!" he reached for her and kissed her intensely. Their lips stubbornly parted and Ric plucked a strand of the damp ringlets that framed her face and wrapped it around his finger. "I don't think that I've ever been this content."

"I thought I had," she reflected softly. "But it was obviously an illusion."

"Your hair is naturally curly," he curiously observed as he unwrapped the strand on his finger to reveal a perfect spiral. "Why don't you ever wear it that way?"

She shrugged. "Guess it doesn't fit the uniform."

"Conservative and professional with little or no room for interpretation."

"You got it. I don't know, do you think that a judge and jury would respond to me better if I strolled into court clad in a mini skirt and obnoxiously tight, low cut shirt with stilts for heels?"

"Oh it'd attract attention! But not in a way that you'd like."

"Probably not," she chuckled.

Their heart rates eventually calmed down and Alexis, still damp, began to shiver. Ric noticed this and reached down on the floor for one of the previously abandoned covers, then put his arm snuggly around her and pulled it over them.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against it.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

He raised his wrist and snickered "I don't know. I seem to have lost my watch."

"How?" she started to ask and stopped. "Wait - I don't want to know!"

"No," he agreed, then added mischievously, "I hope that it's still on the boat!"

Alexis blushed and slapped him lightly and Ric feigned pain and winced. That still didn't answer her question, so he craned his neck to see out the porthole. "I think it's almost dusk."

"Oh God," she cried urgently. "Kristina!"

"Shhh," he pulled her back to him. "I assure you that Sarah has everything under control."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! I mean, how many other people do you know who could turn eating a blueberry muffin into an event?"

"True," she laughed. "Did you see her face?"

"Purple perfection," he laughed. " She was having a wonderful time."

"Yes," Alexis agreed, resting her head comfortably on his bare chest. "She was. She really was."

They both closed their eyes and lay there for several minutes, simply enjoying being each other's arms. Alexis felt the reassuring rise and fall of Ric's chest and he could feel her heart beating steadily against him.

"Are you OK?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

He was too tired to search for the perfect words, so instead he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "About us having sex?"

She opened her eyes and propped herself up on one elbow. "Of course. I was a willing - no – an eager participant in this. Truth be told, I was wondering why you didn't even bother to as much as kiss me last night."

"You were?" he asked, surprised.

"Ric, it was you who said that I was afraid of intimacy. That was a hasty presumption – at least I hope that you realize that now!"

He felt a muscle in his thigh twinge and sighed. "Believe me, I do. In more ways than one!"

She continued. "What I fear most is the aftermath. That's where it all falls apart. All of the build up, all of the anticipation and suddenly the mystery's gone. Then you're left with the inevitable question of how to move forward from here? Is there even a good reason to move forward? Sure you feel things, but is that really enough? What happens when you have to truly co-exist and accept each other, faults and all?"

Ric was taken aback by her anxiety. Obviously for her, this was the point where so many relationships faltered or took a fatal turn into oblivion. He had gone further in his past relationships yet he understood her apprehension and wanted to find a way to elevate it.

"Look, I'm not going to make any false promises - I shudder to think what you would do to me if I so much as tried. But whatever happens between the two of us from this moment on is up to you. I can tell you that it won't affect how I feel about protecting you and Kristina from Sonny or anyone else. That's a priority that I'll never abandon."

She seemed pleased with his response and snuggled closer to him, trying hard to fathom that this could be real. After a while she looked up and announced, "I'm hungry."

"Me too! Let's see what Josh has in the galley."

Ric jumped up and Alexis tried unsuccessfully not to look at him, naked, as he walked across the cabin to the compact refrigerator and opened it.

"Ah…Ric?"

"Yes?" he asked not looking up from taking inventory.

"Do you suppose that you could find something for me to put on?"

He stood up and grinned, "You're not getting shy on me _now _are you Alexis?'

"No…oh, no. I would rather just dine clothed … in something"

He glanced down and fought the smirk that was creeping its way onto his face and searched a few drawers until he found a shirt and a huge pair of shorts. Holding them up for her inspection, he cast them across the room.

"You have got to be kidding!" she exclaimed, catching them.

"They have a draw string."

"Yes, but not much draw and an awful lot of string!"

"Take it or leave it," he shrugged. "That's all I could find."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he held his arms out, spread eagle. "Is there a problem?"

She rolled her eyes and attempted to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks.

"No problem. Just a major distraction."

He threw his head back laughing, then searched the cabin for his shorts. He found them hanging over a light fixture and quickly put them on.

She threw on the shirt and did her best to sash the shorts with the drawstring. Still, they were way too big and rode down low on her hips.

Ric looked at her and couldn't believe his eyes. This normally buttoned up, prim and proper attorney had morphed so much in one day! An hour ago she was sleek, hot and seductive and now she was, well, just plain cute. The huge clothes accentuated her small frame and the hair falling wildly about her shoulders was part 80's video vixen, part tomboy – an oddly alluring combination.

Alexis felt his eyes upon her and secretly loved the attention; however, she marched over to the refrigerator and knelt down to survey its contents.

"Not much," she said.

"I'd kill for a lobster dinner!" he sighed. "By the way, what did you ever do with the lobster I sent you?"

"You mean Snapper?" she asked.

"Snapper?"

"Yep! Kristina was captivated by him – or her. Snapper's still in the living room."

"What?" he cried.

"In a tank."

"Wait a minute…you put a lobster in a fish tank as a pet?"

"Well, I couldn't very well boil it in water after Kristina had grown so fond of it. You brought this on yourself you know."

"How so?" he asked, by now very amused.

"You don't send a live lobster to a two-year-old."

"I thought that I sent it to her mother."

"You don't get one without the other. What's mine is hers and vice versa. By the way, I loved the pink pail! How did you know that I've always wanted one?"

Ric put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Amazing! Do you even know what to feed it?"

"He seemed to like tortilla chips," she shrugged. "But we did some research and crab is much more appropriate fare."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said blinking a few times in succession. "You mean to tell me that you are buying crab to feed a lobster?"

"Sure," she shrugged then looked at him with stereotypical female ignorance "Should I get something else?"

"I don't know," he paced back and forth in disbelief. "This is a first. I've never, ever heard of anything so outlandish!"

By now Alexis's expression cracked and she erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. "Come on! What?"

She continued to laugh and gasped for breath before managing to spit out,

"L-lunch…lobster salad…next day!"

Ric had been had; hoaxed, bamboozled and humbled all at once. Not one to be played for a fool, he tackled her and threw her down on the bed, landing on top of her.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"I can't believe that you bought that!" she howled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ah, but for that, you'll pay!" he grinned playfully.

"How?" she challenged.

Backing down slightly, he pushed her shirt up and took the drawstring of her shorts in his teeth and began to pull it loose."

"Ric!" she squealed. "Stop it!"

Letting it go, he crawled back up over here and lowered his face so that their noses were practically touching. "You'll eat, when you've worked up a proper appetite."

"But I'm hungry now!" she protested.

He leaned down and kissed her salty sweet lips. "So am I."

Sarah closed the worn book of fairytales and looked down at Kristina who was now fast asleep. Sure, she had no idea what had been read to her, but Sara's animated voice had entertained her just the same. She had been such a good girl while her mama was gone. Sarah could tell that Alexis was a good mother and was raising Kristina well.

She glanced at her watch and smiled. They wouldn't be back tonight. Somehow, she was relieved. Ric deserved some happiness and she thought that her not-so-subtle hint to Alexis might have paid off. It was obvious that he was smitten with her because he rarely left such explicit instructions for her about preparing for guests that he was bringing to the Vineyard. She rather enjoyed Alexis's directness as well. It was a more mature mindset than she'd seen in his previous lady friends. Perhaps this was the one who could help him slay his demons and leave the past behind. Ric was such a good-hearted boy and she wanted to see him return to those roots. Damn Trevor Lansing for bailing on Ric when his son needed him the most! At least she had been there to fix what she could.

She leaned over and kissed Kristina on the forehead and turned out the light. Finally, Ric was in the company of angels. She hoped that he would find his future there.


	6. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

Alexis woke and opened one eye. She and Ric must have fallen asleep after what had turned into another marathon session of making love. She winced a bit as she tried to move, unsure if her muscles ached from her sailing duties or the vigorous carnal activity from the night before. Rolling over, she noticed that the space beside her was empty and suddenly was realized that the boat was moving. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up, bearing the pain of her aching muscles and looking around the room for her so called clothes. The borrowed Boston College T-shirt was lying in a heap on one side of the cabin and the shorts were at the foot of the bed.

"Wow!" she sighed, surveying the tangled mess if sheets, blankets and clothing and started to smile. _"Good!"_ she thought to herself. _"How's that for 'afraid of intimacy'?"_

She threw the clothes on and attempted to run her hands though her hair but found that achieving any sort of hair style was futile against the force of it's natural curl. Ric said he wanted to see what it looked like; he was going to get his wish. Alexis climbed on deck to find him at the wheel, looking quite dashing as he squinted into the sun and navigated the boat toward the docks. The moment he saw her, his face lit up and he smiled.

"Morning, curly locks!"

"Very cute, " she smirked. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He looked down at her tenderly. "I didn't have the heart to. You were sleeping so peacefully. The wind wasn't too strong this morning and I knew you'd be hungry so I thought I'd start back."

"I guess I earned my breakfast," she quipped shyly.

"And lunch and dinner…"he sang rolling his eyes, then said seriously. "You're not sorry?"

"No," she answered sincerely. "Are you?"

"I was nervous, " he confessed. "I hadn't been with anyone since Elizabeth and – call it strange – but I thought that I might feel as though I was betraying her. But I didn't." He smiled, then his cheeks began to turn red and he rolled his eyes. "This is sooo corny, but I feel like being with you released me from that guilt instead. Alexis, you freed me."

She revealed her lovely warm smile and reached out and gently touched his arm, a tactile gesture which screamed 'I understand'. "Last night was meaningful for me too. I think that now I truly can let go of all of the madness of the past few years. It seemed like the morning that I woke up in Sonny's penthouse that my life began to spiral out of control. Now maybe I can reclaim it."

The image of Alexis with Sonny visibly upset Ric. There was visual in his mind of her curled up in the crook of Sonny's arm, his hand slowly caressing her while a smug, satisfied grin settled on his face. He thought of Alexis, with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted by a sigh of contentment and it drove him insane. Unable to suppress the question that had been nagging at him for ages, he blurted out, "Did you love him?"

"Sonny?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah." he confirmed quietly.

"I thought I did. But it wasn't an acquiescent love, more like a reaction to what, at the time, were larger than life circumstances. That's the only way I've ever known love to be; more of a consequence than a conscious state of the heart."

What about now? he was dying to ask but kept mum. "Love isn't always so obvious," he pointed out. "You can't will someone to feel it, it just develops over time."

"In this case I'm not so sure. Sonny could be very persuasive and he played brilliantly on my weaknesses: my fear of commitment to Ned, my competitive nature, even my utter disdain for his wife. For a while he made me believe that I was someone special in his life. In the end, he and Carly's dysfunctional cycle picked right back up and I was left the fool."

"She's clearly not my favorite person but, why do you have such strong disdain for Carly?"

"In all deference to Bobbie, whom I really do like, Carly is an ignorant, blackmailing, loud mouthed shrew who wouldn't begin to know how to better herself if she tried. And I find her blind devotion to Sonny at the risk of her children's welfare pathetic."

Ric could see from her expression that there was more to Alexis's contempt for Carly than she was letting on. He knew very little about their history, only that it was Alexis who had engineered her first marriage to Sonny in a maneuver to keep her from testifying against him in court regarding some illegal activities that she'd witnessed. It was an example of the lengths that Alexis went to in defending Sonny. A different choice long ago may have enabled authorities to send him in prison then and that would have dramatically altered the history of events.

They were reaching the dock, so he decided not to press her for more details, however he made a note to revisit the subject at a more appropriate time. However, this "morning after" with Alexis was too precious to tarnish with the likes of anything Corinthos.

"So, what'll it be?" he asked. "Omelets? Waffles? Pancakes? I'm going to call Sara and put in our breakfast order."

"It all sounds wonderful, but I hate to bother her with breakfast after she's spent the entire night watching Kristina."

"She loves to pamper people." he assured her and handed her a pole with a large hook on the end of it. "Catch the dock for me, will you?"

"OK." she said confidently and took it. Leaning over the side of the boat, she expertly snared the dock as they pulled up beside it. Mission accomplished, Ric tied off the other end and jumped off the boat. He turned and instead of taking Alexis's hand, her put his hands around her waist and lifted her off.

"Whoa!" she laughed, startled. "Thank you."

"The pleasure's mine," Ric said wistfully, sad that their voyage had come to an end. He hoped that it was only the beginning of something more permanent between them, still he could not help but to feel apprehensive. He wanted their time on the ocean to last forever. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that there was such a thing as long-term happiness, he could never quite shake the fear of impending loss. Too good to be true was a mantra that Ric had repeated to himself over and over again.

They drove back to the house in wavering silence. Both, no doubt, were playing out different scenarios in their minds as to how the previous night had changed their relationship and where they should go from here. Now that they had confessed their intent to abandon the pain in their pasts and move on with their lives, it became a license for something frightening; there was no reason not to move forward together unless one or the other could not commit to it. Commitment. The thought was like an elephant in the car, which crowded them most of the way home. Finally, Ric turned left toward the cottage and Alexis broke the deafening silence.

"I can hear you thinking. You know, we don't have to over complicate this."

" I can see your mind at work as well. I agree. Simplicity is best."

"We're having a good time."

"The best."

"And the weekend's not over"

"Not by a long shot!"

"Then why are you worried?" she asked.

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"So are you," he challenged.

"No. No I'm not." She denied stubbornly.

By now they'd stopped and Ric got out and opened the car door for Alexis. She accepted his hand as he helped her up they stood there for a moment staring at each other, searching for a mutual understanding in each other's eyes. It didn't take long to reach and Rick bent his head and softly kissed her and they touched foreheads together and smiled.

"So," she whispered. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" he whispered back.

"To formally meet your niece."

The acknowledgment actually made Ric tremble.

"Do you think that she'll understand?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Alexis took his hand and together they walked inside smelling heavenly aromas from the kitchen and hearing the sound of Sarah singing merrily as she cooked greeted them. Alexis stopped and put her finger up to her lips for Ric to listen. Right along with Sarah, Kristina was humming along, albeit in a key of her own. He grinned and the two of them stood there listening for a several minutes before finally walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" they chimed in unison.

Sarah jumped and nearly dropped the bowl she was mixing in. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Ricky, you scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry Sarah!" he said, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. She cast a curious eye beyond Ric at a disheveled Alexis wearing what appeared to be her son's Boston College t-shirt and winked at him.

He shot her a wicked grin and shook his head. Nothing got past Sarah.

"Morning Alexis!" she sang knowingly as she watched her cheeks blossom.

"Morning Sarah. How has Kristina been?"

"A living doll! She dropped off on cue after her story and was up with the birds ready to sing."

Alexis smiled and picked up Kristina, kissing her. "That's mommy's good girl."

"Mommy!" she cooed affectionately and hugged her tight.

"I've set the table on the terrace," Sarah announced. "It's such a lovely morning."

"Great!" Ric rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to go wash up and I'll be right out."

Alexis took Kristina outside and was surprised to see an old high chair at the table. Its seat was faded yellow and its white tray was slightly cracked but sturdy. She slid Kristina in and sat down next to her. Ric soon emerged from the patio door and stopped dead in his tracks. "Where in the world…"

"I found it in the cellar," Sarah explained as she carried a tray out. "She's a little old for it I know, but the table's tall and-"

"She's fine." Alexis said and continued to look at Ric's ghostlike expression.

"Ric? What is it?"

"My…my old high chair," he said, feeling rather silly about his sentimental reaction. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen it in years. I didn't think that father kept it."

"He didn't," Sarah admitted sadly. "I did. In case you ever wanted to have it for your own children. I know that this may have been inappropriate but - "

"No." he said. "Actually, it's very appropriate." He looked at Alexis, who in turn looked at Kristina, then Sarah."

"This may be a little hard to comprehend initially, but Sara…Kristina is Ric's niece."

Sarah's mouth fell open, uncharacteristically speechless, and this time she nearly dropped her tray. Ric ran to retrieve it and pulled out a chair for her to sit down."

"Here," he said picking up a pitcher and pouring her a glass of water, "Drink this."

Sarah accepted the water and took a huge gulp. "Too bad it's early. I could have used a belt after this news! Ric…how?"

Alexis took it upon herself to continue the story.

"I used to work for Ric's half brother, Sonny Corinthos."

"The mobster?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Alexis confirmed, rather humiliated. "It's a long and complicated story but I left his employ years ago, but not after becoming pregnant with Kristina."

"Good lord!" Sara gasped. "Did he take improper advantage of you, child?"

Alexis was flabbergasted at the implication of rape and looked at Ric for help.

"No," he continued, although it was painful for him to verbalize. "Alexis and Sonny had a consensual, but brief encounter (he could not bring himself to say the word "relationship") that produced Kristina. He has no knowledge that he is her biological father."

Now it was Sarah's turn to be flabbergasted, then wary. "Ric, just what are you in the middle of here? It could be very dangerous honey."

"Ric has been a saving grace in our lives," Alexis defended him. "Sonny is a violent and dangerous man. If he were to know about Kristina, her welfare would in jeopardy. People who are associated with Sonny in any way eventually end up dead. Ric is helping me to give Kristina a beautiful and safe life and I can never repay him enough for that."

Ric flinched at her use of the word "repay" and it did not escape Sara's keen perception either.

"So, you're here on the Vineyard with Ric in order to settle a debt of gratitude?"

"No!" Alexis exclaimed passionately, realizing that she was being forced to define something that she was still processing. She started to panic not sure how to answer, but not wanting to be misunderstood.

"Alexis came here with me because I asked her to," Ric intervened. "Sarah, I've done some things in Port Charles that I'm not proud of and I wanted a chance to show Alexis that I have a past – a good one – here on the Vineyard. I wanted her and Kristina to experience the best side of my life." He looked at Alexis, whose eyes were beginning to mist over. "I wanted her to feel the sun and the ocean and the sand. I wanted her to meet you and discover that Massachusetts's blueberries are every bit as good as Maine's. I wanted her to know what it feels like to be safe and content, if only for a weekend."

Sarah's heart melted at Ric's impassioned testimonial and she reached out and hugged him close. "You were always a good boy at heart Ricky." She released him and looked at Alexis. "I'm sorry if I misinterpreted your intentions. I 'm a bit overprotective where Ric is concerned. It's in my blood. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Alexis assured her gently. "But now, I have something very important to do." She picked up Kristina from her high chair and carried her over to Ric. "Kristina, I know that you've met him, but did you know that this is your uncle Ric? Can you say uncle Ric?"

"Wic!" she repeated and looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Hi Kristina," he said hoarsely and ran his hand across her tiny velvet cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

She warmed instantly to his gentle voice and reached out her arms to be held. Alexis handed her to him and she happily crawled into Ric's arms and curiously touched his nose. He wriggled it in response, much to her delight and she began to giggle with glee.

"I see Adela in her eyes," Sarah observed quietly, not wanting to intrude on this moment.

"Do you?" Ric asked anxiously, his memory straining to recall his mother's face.

"Yes. She's looking back at you, son. Take notice. Those are your mother's eyes."

Alexis took a deep breath in an attempt to quell the tears that were quickly forming in her own eyes. This was a moment she'd secretly longed for, but at the time, she thought that the man who bonded with Kristina would be Sonny. Now she looked on, profoundly grateful that the man who was acknowledging the bloodline that he shared with her daughter was Ric. Although this could never replace the loss of his child with Elizabeth, she could feel the healing begin as he gazed lovingly at Kristina. It was another snapshot in her mental photo album and it stunned her that it meant so much.

Ric held Kristina close, turning slowly around in circles, as if he was dancing with her. Kristina smiled up at him, mesmerized by the motion. "You're beautiful sweetheart," he whispered and lightly kissed her forehead. "Absolutely beautiful. I promised your mommy and now I promise you that I will devote myself to protecting you. No one will ever hurt you, OK?"

"Kay," Kristina said in a soft, high pitched voice as if she truly understood him.

One hundred yards away, a man peered through a pair of binoculars. Lowering them, he crouched behind a sand dune and pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number.

"Mr. Corinthos. You were right, they're here."

"I figured they'd be. I want around the clock surveillance. I want to know where they are, what they do, who they interact with – everything."

"Yes, sir."

"I do _not _want them to know that they are being watched, do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Corinthos. I'm on it."

Sonny clicked the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Are they there together?" Jason asked.

"Yep," he answered, tight-lipped. "I don't like it. Alexis is spewing Ric's rhetoric and now she's on vacation with him? I don't know what he has on her, but I'm willing to bet that it has something to do with me."

"You don't think that Alexis would breach attorney/client confidentiality, do you? I mean Sonny, she knows things."

He walked over to the bar to pour a drink, then noted the early hour. Hesitating for a second, he eventually grabbed the decanter anyway and let the amber liquor splash recklessly over the ice in the glass. Jason watched as he quickly tossed it back and winced, then refilled it.

"Alexis is smarter than that; at least she used to be. Now that Ric has his claws in her, I don't know."

"Do you want me to go up to Martha's Vineyard and check it out?"

"No. Let Rico handle it for now." He massaged his jaw nervously and paced back and forth across the penthouse floor. "What I don't get is why Alexis would take Kristina away on a trip with Ric? I mean, she's so protective of that little girl…"

"She obviously doesn't see him as a threat," Jason shrugged.

"No, there's more to it than that," Sonny mumbled, frowning. 'And whatever it is, I'm sure as hell gonna figure it out."


	7. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

"You expect me to ride that?" Alexis asked, more than a little apprehensively.

"Yes." Ric answered matter-of-factly. "The only way to see Edgartown is on a bicycle."

Her eyes darted quickly back and forth between Ric and the bicycle. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No, quite frankly, I don't. You get on, pedal and steer. Besides, I got a kiddie carrier on back for Kristina. She's going to love it!"

Alexis nervously bit her lip and knit her brow, struggling for a way to explain her predicament without totally humiliating herself. Ric could see that there was more to this than met the eye and crossed his arms looking at her sternly.

"Out with it."

"Out with what?"

"The bike. Alexis, what is so terrifying about a bicycle? Every kid has one at some point or another. I thought that this would be fun!"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ask me to name every god and goddess in Greek mythology. Ask me to recite the Constitution of the United States verbatim. Ask me to spell any word in the _Webster's Dictionary_, but don't ask me to ride a bicycle."

"The entire Constitution?" he challenged.

"Ok, the Preamble!"

"You never had one, did you?"

She hesitated a moment, hating to admit it, then gave in. "No. But I rode a stationary one at the gym – the one time when I actually went to a gym. Does that count?"

"For everything but balance and, unfortunately, that's kind of important," he chuckled and turned to the attendant at the rental shop. "So, what do you have in a toddler toting tandem?"

The young boy working the rental shop laughed. "I'll go and see. In the meantime, why don't you pick out a helmet for your daughter? They're required."

There was an awkward silence, then Ric turned to Alexis and mouthed the word "Sorry."

"That's all right," she shrugged. "It was a logical assumption."

"As long as you know -"

"I know," she cut in. "You weren't being presumptuous." She picked up Kristina and carried her to a shelf full of children's bicycle safety helmets. "OK, we have Minnie Mouse and she's pink – your favorite. There's Barney, obviously purple, and look here, Elmo! Can you say Elmo?"

"Emo!" she grinned and buried her head in Alexis's shoulder.

"Good girl! Now he's kind of a burnt orange."

"Oh no!" Ric interjected. "He's bright orange!"

"Whatever!" she glanced at him sideways. "So Kristina, which one do you want?"

It was a toss up between Minnie and Barney but in the end, Barney won. _What was it about that dinosaur?_

"I'm impressed," Ric laughed. "Your knowledge of children's icons is noteworthy."

"Well I hope that you're a quick study!" she grinned. "It's necessary uncle education."

"Ok, then Barney wins, right?"

"A ! _Never_ underestimate the power of the purple dinosaur!"

"What is it with Barney anyway?" Ric asked, amused. "He certainly seems to have captivated her attention. Whoever conceptualized that thing is making a killing – financially speaking, that is."

"I don't know who's responsible, but whoever they are, I am nominating them for sainthood!" Alexis sighed as she put he helmet on Kristina and adjusted the strap.

Ric watched her tenderly attending to her daughter and smiled. "Well, seeing as you are so appreciative, I wish that the purple guy had been my idea."

She stopped what she was doing and tried to envision Ric conjuring up the idea of Barney and burst out laughing.

"What?" he challenged. "Don't you think that I'm creative?"

"I do! I do in so many surprising ways."

He grinned and was about to ask her to elaborate on that when the attendant interrupted and wheeled out a bicycle built for two complete with a baby seat. Alexis eyed it warily as Ric picked up Kristina and strapped her securely into the carrier. Between the helmet and the foreign apparatus that she was sitting in, Kristina's eyes were wide with curiosity. Ric noticed her wonderment and leaned down, putting his face close to hers.

"Kristina, today we are going to have an adventure!"

"Ventr?" she asked and smiled the most precious smile, which melted his heart. He reached out and tweaked her nose, inspiring a series of giggles and stood up to look at Alexis.

"Ready?"

"I-I don't know. What do I do?"

"One, two, three, he answered holding up a finger for each step. "One, I'll get on and hold the bike steady and then you get on. Two, put your right foot in the raised pedal and three, when I pedal, you pedal."

She resisted a wisecrack about his condescending attitude and asked cautiously "What about steering?"

"Leave that to me."

She let out a colossal sigh and followed his instructions. As promised he steadied the bike and she gingerly climbed onto the seat and readied her right foot. He pushed down on the pedal, hopped on, and they were off. To her surprise, it was easy and before long the two of them were pedaling around town in perfect synchronization Alexis secretly though of the last time they'd moved so effortlessly together and beamed.

"You OK?" he asked noting her silence.

"Yes. I was just enjoying the scenery. Edgartown is really quaint."

"It used to be a whaling village," he explained. "Although it was settled by the English some 22 years after the Pilgrims landed, a lot of these homes were built by sea captains in the 19th century."

"It oozes history," she observed. "From the light house right down to the architecture."

"You should be familiar with it, it's a combination of Classical and Greek Revival, " he clarified. "Their homes were a status symbol for the affluent whaling captains of that era. I guess it is kind of like riding around through a picture post card."

More snapshot moments. Alexis was overwhelmed by the mental visions that she'd collected in a few short days. Briefly closing her eyes, she burned the sights, sounds and smells into her memory and let out a long, gratified sigh. Today was sheer perfection.

They rode into town and up and down the main streets lined with gift shops and cafes. Ric could feel all eyes upon them as they sailed by, many of them pointing to Kristina who, no doubt, was a smile-laden angel happily soaking up all of the attention. He felt a long coveted sense of comfort reign over him as they rode through the place that held so many bittersweet childhood memories. He'd always envisioned a moment like this; he and his family spending a carefree afternoon drenched in sunshine and laughter. For an instant, Ric felt extraordinarily ordinary and he loved every minute of it.

"Is this how the other half lives?" Alexis suddenly asked out loud.

"Funny," Ric called back to her. "I was thinking the same thing."

They rode a while longer in silence and then Ric turned around to glance at Kristina.

"So, how about some of that over priced ice cream?"

"Kristina? Do you want some ice cream?" Alexis asked, uncharacteristically not concerning herself with excess sugar. If truth were known, she was ready for a break. Even though Ric was doing most of the work, her butt ached from the bike seat and constant riding.

The mere mention of ice cream was magic to Kristina and her eyes sparked and she clapped her hands in eager anticipation.

"That's a resounding yes!" Alexis acknowledged and suddenly became concerned about breaking. "How do you stop this thing?"

"Once again, leave it to me." Ric maneuvered the tandem to safe stop and put down the kickstand. Alexis dismounted and unbuckled Kristina, who eagerly wrapped her arms around her mother.

"What'll it be?" Ric asked as he dove into his front pocket for his money clip.

"Kristina loves chocolate, don't you sweetie?"

"What about Mom?"

"Strawberry, one scoop."

"Good enough," he smiled and went inside to place their order.

Overpriced in Edgartown obviously meant oversized. Ric came out of the shop with his hands wrapped around three huge cones and balancing a container precariously on his (raised) right elbow.

"That's one scoop?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"That's why I got the container. This cone is bigger than Kristina is!"

Alexis grabbed the clump of napkins that Ric was also carrying and tried to blanket Kristina's jumper to protect it from the inevitable drips from melting ice cream. It was futile. Before long Ric and Kristina engaged in "ice cream wars", with her swiping his chin with her toppling cone and him catching it in the container and then retaliating with a swipe of butter pecan on her nose. Soon it wasn't clear who was wearing what and what had actually been eaten.

Alexis stood back and amusedly watched as she slowly licked her ice cream. Another snapshot stubbornly made its way into her scrapbook. She watched as Ric let Kristina smear his cheek with ice cream this time and laugh. The image was priceless and she temporarily forgot who Sonny Corinthos was or who he was to Kristina. Those were safe moments, which Alexis savored to the fullest.

Ric, whose sides ached from laughing, caught Alexis's lingering gaze and came over to and put his arms around her from behind and rested his head against hers.

"What?" she asked. "Why did you stop? You two were having so much fun."

"Yes," he agreed. "But as I told you on the beach, it's more fun if you play with us."

She leaned her head back and looked up at Ric and started to smile when he suddenly spun her around and put his hand up to her cheek. There, on her lower lip, was a huge drop of ice cream. This time he would not make the same mistake. This time, Ric bent his head and kissed her lower lip several times while sensually licking off all remnants of its sweetness.

"Hmmm," he sighed as their lips parted.

"Strawberry?" Alexis asked seductively.

Ric looked enchantingly into her eyes and shook his head slightly, "No…you."

Sonny's cell phone rang and he immediately pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open.

"What have you got?"

Jason watched as Sonny put his head down and listened. He began rubbing his hand over his forehead, a nervous habit that indicated that he did not like what he was hearing. After a few minutes, Jason heard him mumble 'Keep on it' and he clicked the phone closed.

"Bad?" Jason asked, not cracking his stoic expression.

"Confusing," Sonny said as he walked over to the fireplace and leaned and elbow on the mantle. "I mean, Alexis hates me, right? But she thinks Ric's scum too. He…he has no morals and she won't tolerate that in anyone; not in me, not in him, not in you, not even in herself when she chooses to admit it."

"I'm not sure that I follow you. Alexis has always seemed on the up and up."

Sonny laughed a low growling laugh and shook his head. "Remember when she came to Port Charles? She defended that maniac Kevin Collins and then served as her brother Stefan's puppet. Together they did some damage. Then she was part of that conspiracy to take out Katherine Bell and let's not forget that she knifed Luis Alcazar? Alexis is no angel. It's one of the things that I like about her. I should have found a way to keep her around, y'know? She's a far better ally than an enemy."

"That was a little hard after…the two of you...you know." Jason stated.

"That was her doing not mine. She wanted to walk and I let her. I didn't handle it well; it wasn't my finest hour," he sighed. "Now I'm paying the price, right? What I don't get is why she's up in Martha's Vineyard with Ric and why she's giving him access to Kristina. I mean she guards the kid like a dog and cringes when Ned - Kristina's own father – wants to spend time with her. Now Rico says that they're riding around the place and eatin' ice cream like one big happy family?"

The word "family" lingered in Sonny's mind. There was something about that which "felt" significant in this scenario but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go up? Jason offered.

"Nah. According to their pilot's flight plan, they're due back in Port Charles tomorrow afternoon. That'll give me time to look at Rico's photos and take a good hard look at their faces. If my read is right, Ric's up to his old tricks and Alexis is his pawn."

By the time they'd finished their ride through Edgartown, returned the bicycle and started home, Kristina was fast asleep in her car seat.

"Congratulations!" Alexis smiled. "You wore her out!"

"That's OK, right?

"OK?" she asked flabbergasted. "It's great! Now she'll sleep through the night and well into the morning."

"Doesn't she normally sleep?" Ric asked concerned.

"Not always," Alexis answered regretfully. " She went through so much turmoil with the trial and the custody battle and all of the shuffling back and forth was confusing for her. Many times after I put her down, she struggles to stay awake because she's afraid that I won't be there when she wakes up in the morning. It's getting better though, especially now that Ned has accepted the parameters of his role in her life and isn't constantly there to confuse her."

Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"No. Not at all."

"Is Ned bitter about that?"

"Fair question," Alexis said, taking a minute to think over her answer. "Ned has a lot to be bitter about where I am concerned. The way I left him at the altar was deplorable and then when I chose to side with Sonny over him on numerous occasions; it was humiliating. The day that Sonny stormed into my apartment and grilled me about Kristina, he nearly broke me and I was grateful to Ned for stepping in and claiming to be her father. But he negated those feelings of gratitude when he decided to challenge my fitness as a parent. In the end, Kristina is where she belongs. I can only hope that he has come to grips with that."

"What will he think about me being a part of Kristina's life?

"Honestly? He won't like it. First of all you are Sonny's brother which makes you guilty by bloodline. Second, well…you don't exactly have a reputation as being -"

"As being what?" he asked defensively.

"As being a _nice _guy."

Ric shrugged and nodded. "Well, you know what they say, nice guys finish last."

"You don't really believe that?"

"Yes I do!" he said as he looked in the review at Kristina sleeping like and angel and then to her mother on his right. "Proof's right here. In the past, I've done some pretty despicable things and look at me now? I am here on this exquisite island with a most stunning woman and her beautiful daughter. If being "bad" reaps rewards like this, then I'll happily be an all out scoundrel!"

She chuckled as Ric turned into the driveway. "I hate it when your twisted logic makes sense but, touché! In this case, I happen to like the scoundrel."

Ric shot her a shady grin before getting out. He ran around the other side and opened the door for Alexis, then opened the back door and carefully unbuckled Kristina from her car seat. He picked her up and she flopped like a rag doll onto his shoulder. Alexis closed the door behind them and they slowly walked into the house and upstairs to her room.

"You're right", he whispered as he lay her down on the bed. "She's out like a light."

Alexis slipped off her little shoes and undid the buttons of her jumper, then lifted it over her head. "Would you hand me that nightgown?" she asked Ric nodding toward the dresser.

He walked over and picked up the tiniest pink nightgown and held it up. "These are like doll's clothes!"

"Really?" Alexis teased, "Did you play with dolls as a child?"

"Sarah's daughter Katie did," he said handing it to Alexis. "Josh and I used to terrorize her by hanging her doll's clothes high in the tree out back so that she couldn't reach them."

"That was cruel!"

"That was boys being boys."

Alexis slipped on the nightgown and Ric pulled back the covers. Together, they tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead and then sat at the foot watching her sleep.

"I could watch her all night long," he said softly.

"I have before," Alexis whispered back. "The nights in the neonatal ICU right after she was born, the first night she came home from the hospital to sleep in her own crib and the night I got custody back and she was home for good."

They lingered a few minutes more before getting up and tiptoeing out of the room. As he shut the door behind them, Ric noticed Alexis shiver and decided to build a fire. It was a little off season, but a cold front was moving through and it gave the late summer air a fall like chill. He soon had the embers blazing disappeared into the kitchen only to emerge with two glasses of red wine.

"Thank you." Alexis said as she gratefully accepted the goblet.

"You're welcome," he smiled and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer and looked at the flames dancing among the logs. No flinching, no fear, Ric thought. How far they'd come in a few short days. He dreaded the thought of returning to Port Charles tomorrow. It was as if the Vineyard had become their safe haven and he wasn't sure what affect the outside world would have on their relationship.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alexis asked quietly.

He ran his hand tenderly up and down her arm and took a sip of wine. "I was just thinking about what things will be like when we return to Port Charles."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Alexis, we both know that "this" won't translate very well into our public lives. I mean, can you imagine the headlines? 'DA goes up against lady love in capital murder case'. You've worked hard to get your credibility back after last year. It's utterly unfair to you."

Ric's candor caught Alexis off guard, then made her angry. "For starters, who said that the headline wouldn't read 'Brilliant Port Charles attorney challenges smitten DA on trumped up charges'?

"I don't trump up charges."

"That's a matter of opinion, but what I'm getting at is we control how this plays out in public, the press or otherwise. I have no intention of letting our somewhat personal relationship get in the way of my professional life."

"_Somewhat personal?"_ He cried. "Alexis I think it goes beyond that…far beyond that!"

"That depends on how you define "far" If it's the adjective it could be interpreted and "removed", which is how we can keep things in court."

"So you're telling me that after spending hours and hours rolling around in bed together making mad, furious, passionate love on a yacht that you could stand up in court in front of me and argue a case with no personal bias creeping in whatsoever?"

"Absolutely."

He looked at her briefly and smirked. "I don't believe you."

"I could… I _can_!"

"Even when you think about… "He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which immediately turned her bright crimson.

"That's not fair!"

"Well, I was just sharing what I'll be thinking about. I'm strong counselor but not that strong. Being in a courtroom with you is going to be a formidable exercise in mental, not to mention physical, restraint."

"Not for me," she insisted. "To me you'll be the same well intending but sadly misguided District Attorney who is blindly determined to win cases in an tiresome attempt to best his predecessor's record and seek a landslide re-election."

"Ah hah!" he laughed. "You said _well intending_. Dare I detect the tiniest bit of bias in that?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and waved him off. It was actually good to engage in their normal banter. She'd always enjoyed it, but this time it had a underlying sense of teasing that made it much less malicious.

"And," he added. "I could beat Scott Baldwin's record with both hands tied behind my back!"

"No argument there," she conceded and snuggled against his shoulder."

They sat and watched the fire crackle, smelling the rich aroma of wood permeating throughout the cabin. It was peaceful; too peaceful as far as Ric was concerned. If they sat there much longer both would be sound asleep and the night would end. He was not ready for that. He jumped up and went over to the stereo. After surveying a shelf of CD's he plucked one out and popped it in. The music started and he turned to Alexis and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She recalled how smoothly he'd twirled her across the floor at The Cellar and stood up and took his hand, eager to feel that sensation again. He held her close and they slowly moved in circles in front of the fire. Ric's hand felt strong and secure on her back and she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he touched his cheek to hers. _They danced round and round._

He closed his eyes and took in her sweet scent, feeling the softness of her cheek on his. Her body fit perfectly to his and he began to run his hand down to the small of her back and felt her tremble. _They danced round and round._

Smoothly swaying to the music, Alexis felt Ric's cheek pull away and soon an array of soft kisses was being sprinkled along the side her neck, just below her ear. She shivered slightly and leaned her head back, allowing her jaw and collarbone to be his for the taking. He willfully obliged and continued his exploration. _They danced round and round_.

Alexis ran her hands down his back, feeling his muscles tighten slightly as he became more aroused. Ric felt her pull him closer in an attempt to have even more of him and he smiled. He felt her body responding to his kisses and became more persistent in his quest. He made his way from her shoulder to the nape of her neck and worked his way up until he found her mouth. Nuzzling and playfully nipping at her lips, they both giggled then succumbed to a deep, probing kiss. _They danced Round and round_.

The depth of the kiss was staggering and they shared every breath as Alexis felt the room begin to spin. This was different from the heated and passionate fury on the sailboat; here, their intensity was almost desperate. Before long, buttons, zippers and all of the clothing they secured were quickly done away with and Alexis pulled Ric even closer, feeling every inch of him next to her skin but still, she aching for more. _They danced round and round._

"I can't," he panted as he continued to kiss her furiously, "Can't wait much longer."

They stopped turning and twisted down to the floor, their bodies entwined and begging for what they both craved. Alexis closed her eyes and bit her lip, lost in passion as Ric made good on all that his kisses has promised. Round and round in front of the fire, the two danced until dawn. Sufficiently spent, Ric propped himself up in one shoulder and kissed her one more time.

"So, how will that one hold up in court?"

Alexis put her hand over her face and looked up at him bashfully through her fingers but before she had a chance to respond they heard a key turning in the front door lock.

"Oh my god! Ric scrambled and jumped up yanking the afghan from the back of the couch and quickly covering them.

Sarah bounded in oblivious and singing to herself then stopped cold. Ric and Alexis smiled sheepishly, both clinging to the afghan on the living room floor below her.

"Oh dear!" she cried, embarrassed. "Oh dear, dear! I am so sorry! I was going to cook you breakfast, being your last day here and all."

"How thoughtful of you!" Alexis exclaimed nervously.

Ric grinned and pretended that he was going to get up and give her a hug and Sarah shrieked. "Richard Lansing don't you move!" She shook her finger at him, "You always were ornery. I'm going to just head on out to the kitchen and mind my own business and you two can do - whatever."

She scurried off flustered and they fell back on the floor howling with laughter.

"I…" Alexis gasped, "I guess we should go and get dressed. Kristina will be up soon. "

"Agreed!" he snickered and began gathering his clothes and handing Alexis hers.

She yanked the afghan from him and wrapped it around her then glanced at Ric mischievously one more time before darting upstairs.


	8. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Sonny Corinthos watched the jet touch down on the tarmac in Port Charles. Sitting in the back of his limousine not 50 yards away, he saw the steps come down and an exuberant Alexis, holding Kristina in her arms, deplane. Ric was right behind in a more jovial mood than he'd ever seen. If he'd had any doubts that the Ric was using this trip to gain power and influence over Alexis, those doubts were long gone. He glanced at the manila envelope on the seat beside him and picked it up slowly. Opening the flap he pulled out a series of pictures from Martha's Vineyard. One by one, Sonny flipped through them, his eyes darkening with every shot. Ric, Alexis and Kristina at the beach, Ric, Alexis and Kristina at breakfast, the makeshift family riding a bike, eating ice cream, laughing…the last one was of particular interest to him because it was difficult to make out. It was taken from the exterior of the Lansing cottage through drawn sheers. He could make out two fuzzy figures by the firelight; Sonny's imagination filled in the rest.

"Well, well little brother," he growled. "Score one for you."

He winced at the thought of Alexis in bed with Ric. Maybe motherhood had softened her edges, but the Alexis Davis that he knew would never have fallen for Ric's seduction so easily. The question was, how much had she told him? Did a night of moonlight and wine leave her giddy and rambling? He'd seen it happen before in Puerto Rico. He smiled in spite of himself as he recalled her walking into the room on his arm looking so beautiful and carefree. All eyes were on her and she didn't even know it. Then there was the spin around the dance floor with several of his most handsome employees. It was just enough to fluster her and finally send her breathlessly back into his arms. He never forgot the way she looked at him; her eyes two brown pools filled with vulnerability and wonder. He'd wanted to kiss her then but thought better of it. Mixing business with pleasure was deadly and his stakes were riding high on her professional expertise.

"Alexis," he sighed, shaking his head. "What did I do?"

Sonny knocked on the glass once, his signal to leave and the driver pulled away. It was time to pay Alexis Davis a little visit.

"Ric there is no need for you to walk us to the door!" Alexis protested as she juggled several bags and tried to grab Kristina's hand. "I'm sure that you have a ton of messages, all that need immediate responses and -"

"Cinderella," he interrupted laughing, "It's not quite midnight and I'd like to see you to your door before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Did you just refer to me as a pumpkin?" she asked glancing sideways at him.

"Only in the figurative sense – wait, strike that!"

"Yes, and remove it from the record please! I'm going let that one slide because I am profoundly impressed by your knowledge of fairytales."

He bowed slightly and took her bags so that she could pick up Kristina and they all went inside the building. Reaching her door, he turned around and held out his hand "Keys?"

Alexis froze, haunted by the gesture. It was the very same thing that Sonny always did when he walked her to her door at the penthouse across the hall in Harbor View Towers.

"Um…I bet Viola is already here so you can just knock."

He did and a moment later she opened the door.

"Welcome home Ms. Davis, Kristina! Hello Mr. Lansing."

He looked at Alexis quizzically, "Do you mind if she calls me Ric? Mr. Lansing sounds eerily like my father."

"Fine by me," she answered, nodding her approval to Viola.

"Very well then, Ric." Viola addressed him and stepped aside to let them enter. She went to take Kristina from Alexis when the little girl began to fuss.

"What is it honey?" Alexis asked. "Why don't you be a good girl and go with Viola?"

She looked as if she were about to cry and reached her arms out to Ric. For a moment, Alexis, Ric and Viola all stood there stunned.

"You know, Ric spent a lot of time with her on Martha's Vineyard," Alexis quickly explained. "I'm sure that she just wants to say goodbye, right sweetie?"

Viola took this as a go ahead and handed Kristina to Ric who smiled as she eagerly crawled into his arms.

"It's the sandcastles," he said over her shoulder. "It gets kids every time!"

"Sandcastles?" Viola asked, looking at Alexis expectantly and placing her hands firmly on her hips.

Feeling the piercing gaze upon her Alexis's eyes popped open wide and she floundered to find an elusive explanation.

"Remember the pink pail Kristina got?" she smiled sweetly. "It was to build sandcastles with and Ric showed her how. She really enjoyed it."

Ric grinned as he watched her squirm. If she was this disconcerted in front of Viola, she was bound to be even more animated in court. He hadn't seen the docket, but secretly hoped that they at least a hearing together in the coming week.

Alexis shot him a pleading look that encouraged him to be on his way, so Ric kissed Kristina on the cheek. "I've got to go sweetheart, but I will see you again very soon, OK?"

"K!" she said quietly and reluctantly allowed herself to be returned to Viola's arms.

He turned to go but stopped at the door and spun around. "Alexis," he grinned in anticipation, "Aren't you going to see me out?"

"See…see you out?" she stuttered self-consciously. "Of course! Excuse me Viola."

Viola watched as Ric opened the door and Alexis scurried out behind him closing it firmly behind her. She looked at the door and down at Kristina who was looking at it longingly. "Sandcastles!" she muttered and chuckled as she took Kristina for her bath.

Once in the privacy of the hall, Ric leaned on the doorframe and smiled down at Alexis whose back was pinned firmly against the door.

"It seems that we've been here before," he observed seductively.

"Yes we have," she confirmed sounding far more matter of fact.

"Last time, you wouldn't let me kiss you."

"True, but last time you had an agenda, remember?"

"I remember," he admitted somberly, then restored an irresistible smile to his face. "What would you say if I told you that I was still up to something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised – at all. But whatever it is, it had better be on the up and up."

"Don't worry counselor, "he leaned in for the kiss and whispered, "I stand before you a paragon of virtue."

They shared a lingering kiss and Alexis raised her hand to touch the side of his cheek. "I want you to know how much your confession meant to me. I don't take honesty lightly. I also can't thank you enough for putting pure joy into my daughter's life for the very first time."

"What about her mother?"

Alexis smiled warmly and removed her hand. "Mom's happy too."

"Happy?" he echoed and slowly backed away, weighing the statement carefully. "Happy…I guess I can take happy - for now." He turned away smitten and stumbled down the hall whistling with his hands in his pockets and leaving Alexis with her mouth hanging open and her brow knit in bewilderment.

Ric continued to whistle all the way to the car, stopping only to give the driver his address and pull out his cell phone. Punching a number on speed dial he waited until the party picked up.

"Josh, it's Ric. How are you?"

"Lansing, you dog, you! Mom was talking nonstop about some hot woman – well those weren't her exact words – but she said that you brought a real stunner to the cottage? She also mentioned that she had a little girl - how domestic! You puttin' down roots bud? "

Ric rolled his eyes and ignored his friend's chatter. "Look, I wanted to thank you for letting us use the boat."

"No problem!" he chimed, "I hope it was _smooth _sailing!"

Ric laughed. "What's up with the cheesy innuendo?"

"Sorry," Josh calmed down and regained a smidgen of decorum. "I'm just happy for you, that's all. You deserve it."

_Happy_. There was that word again.

"Thanks. Look, can you do me one more favor?" Ric asked.

"Name it!"

"Great, here's what I need…"

Back at her apartment Alexis was humming as she unzipped her suitcase and began unpacking her things. Each piece of clothing had its own memory attached: the bathing suit from the afternoon at the beach, the pedal pushers from roasting hot dogs that night around the firelight and the shorts she wore biking through Edgartown. She rummaged down even further and gasped as she pulled out the Boston College T-shirt. How did that get there? Ric had been nowhere near her suitcase. However, it didn't take long for her to figure out. Sarah! Alexis could clearly envision her mischievous grin as she neatly folded the T-shirt and stowed it away. She picked it up and held it to her chest, remembering the mystical time aboard the sailboat, especially the images of making love with Ric and the moments after in the cabin below.

"Do you suppose that you could find something for me to put on?"

Ric stood up and grinned, "You're not getting shy on me now are you Alexis?"

Alexis smiled, remembering the flirtatious gleam in his eyes as he glanced across the room at her as he rummaged through the drawers for clothes – any clothes – and finally produced the T-shirt and the oversized drawstring shorts.

"_You have got to be kidding!"_

"_Take it or leave it, that's all I could find."_

"Ms Davis?" Viola called bringing a towel dried and dressed Kristina into her bedroom. Not getting a response, she cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Ms. Davis!"

Hearing her name snapped Alexis out of her daydream and she turned to see Kristina looking up at her with dark wet curly locks.

"I figured that it was warm enough to day to let it dry naturally, " Viola explained. "Those hair dryers are hard on such delicate hair."

She smiled appreciatively at her nanny who always took such care of Kristina, then excitedly pulled a small box out of her suitcase and handed it to her.

"I got you something on Martha's Vineyard. I hope that you like it."

"Now Ms. Davis- " she began and Alexis raised hers to silence her.

"If you're going to call D.A. Lansing Ric, then you'd better start calling me Alexis. Now go ahead, open it!"

She lifted the lid to find the most exquisite necklace set with a semi clear green stone.

"It's sea glass," Alexis explained. "I actually found that piece on the beach and they set it for me in a shop in Edgartown."

"You picked this up on the beach?" Viola asked, astonished.

"Yes. Is that so hard to imagine?"

"Yes," she answered frankly. "But it's beautiful and it I will treasure it always. Thank you."

"No, thank you. You've been more than a caretaker to Kristina; I consider you part of our family and I want you to know that I couldn't have managed without you."

Viola felt a flush of embarrassment creeping up on her and quickly changed the subject. "Now, you aren't going to run to the office right away are you? I need to go to the market and I can get it done in half the time without Kristina." She looked leaned down and tapped her nose, "Sorry angel."

Go right ahead. Kristina and I will just finish unpacking, right sweetie?"

Viola grabbed her purse and left and Alexis watched her bewildered. 'Why should she be so surprised that I would hunt for sea glass?" She looked down at Kristina. "Mommy had a huge box of it when she was a little girl in Greece."

"Geese?" she echoed without comprehension.

"Almost honey. There's an "r" in there, but you would probably pronounce it like a "w" at this stage of the game. Mommy will take you there someday and tell you about your grandmother and grandfather. We'll also go to Russia and Sweden where you can learn more about your heritage."

"_What about Bensonhurst?"_ a voice inside her head asked. Alexis took a deep breath and ignored the voice, then knelt down and smoothed the pleats on the front of Kristina's play dress. "And you saw Martha's Vineyard this weekend. That's where your uncle Ric was raised."

"Wic!" she said, eyes gleaming as she recognized his name immediately.

"You certainly took to him, didn't you?" Alexis asked, moving a now dry curl out of her eyes. She picked Kristina up and held her close rocking back and forth and kissing the top of her head. They sat there blissfully and when the doorbell rang and Alexis seriously considered not answering it.

"It could be the court courier, " she reasoned to herself and got up with Kristina to answer the door. But there was no courier on the other side.

"Sonny," she said, surprised at finding her former client standing there. "Look, whatever it is, this isn't a good time."

"I bet it isn't," he said walking past her anyway, "I mean, your clients must be inconvenience by your taking Monday off after being out of town all weekend," he leaned over and grinned at Kristina. "Hey, Kristina, do you remember me? We looked at babies together!"

"Babies," she cooed lightly and smiled, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

Sonny grinned at full wattage and Alexis quickly shifted Kristina to her other arm so that she would be out of his reach. "I'm curious as to why you are suddenly keeping track of my schedule. I hope that this visit isn't to ascertain my legal services because if it is, I'm afraid it was a waste of your time."

He laughed and walked around her in a slow circle, not taking his intimidating eyes off of her. He remembered how his gaze could unnerve Alexis and he was more than satisfied by her uncomfortable reaction.

"Oh, I think that I got the message loud and clear a while back that our professional relationship was ancient history."

"_Any_ relationship of ours is ancient history," she corrected, not letting him leave her peripheral field of vision.

"Come on Alexis!" he shrugged innocently. "You don't think that I…I came here to hit on you, do you? After all, we had our night." he winked. "And what a night it was! Remember? You said that you didn't want it to end."

Alexis could feel her pulse quicken, rushing the color to her face and heard a dull roar rapidly gaining volume in her ears. This was no time to panic. She took a deep breath, held it, and slowly let it out."

"That's right Alexis, " Sonny continued to goad her. "Just breathe, right? I'm afraid that I don't have any paper bags on me or I'd be sure to give you one."

"I'm fine." she assured him in a monotone voice. "I've told you repeatedly that that night was a regrettable lapse in judgement on both our parts and I see no merit in revisiting it now or in the future. So if you think that you can taunt me with it, then you are woefully mistaken, not to mention pathetic and desperate. What do you want Sonny?"

"Whoa!" he stepped back in mock fear. "I've forgotten that Cassadine temper of yours. I just came here to ask you a simple question."

"Ask it and leave," she demanded flatly.

"It's awfully cold in here," he grimaced and walked towards the door.

"What's your question," she repeated trying hard not to tremble at the thought of a certain possibility. _Carly told him._

Sonny turned and looked at her, furrowing his brow and milking the suspense for all it was worth. He casually rubbed his chin, twitched the corner of his mouth and then looked directly into her eyes. "Just when did you start playing house with Ric Lansing?"

Alexis fought to keep her emotions in check and stared at him stoically, saying nothing.

"Don't bother to deny it. See…I've got a friend who took a little vacation this weekend to, of all places, Martha's Vineyard! He said that he swore that he saw you and my little brother together there gettin' all cozy. I just wondered what's up with that that's all. Call it…client attorney curiosity."

Alexis did not answer but took control of the situation by quickly opening the door for him to go. Sonny nodded, heeding the obvious cue, but before leaving he leaned over to give Kristina another killer smile and then looked up at Alexis with a very different, cryptic expression. "She's a pretty little girl."

He sauntered out and Alexis slammed the door behind him and closed her eyes, trying not to appear agitated in front of Kristina. Going over to the desk, she scribbled a note to Viola and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Come on honey, we're going to go see uncle Ric."

Ric was just stepping out of the shower when he heard a frantic knock on his door. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and ran into the living room.

"Hold on!" he called hoping it wasn't a police officer or someone from the courthouse. He'd taken the day off and, after a glorious weekend, he wanted to take time to relish it and not be disturbed. Looking through the peephole, he was surprised to see Alexis with Kristina looking visibly upset. He immediately opened the door and she charged past him ranting at a hundred miles a minute.

"I'm sorry to bother you, really I am, but I wasn't expecting this! I was home not an hour before he showed up out of the blue. The gall of that man! Who does he think he is – well I know who he _thinks _he is - but asking invasive questions and acting out with those pathetically transparent, not to mention predictable, intimidation tactics? And then looking at me with those eyes? …He knows. He has to!"

Ric watched her walk around the room in circles, Kristina amusedly bouncing up and down as Alexis vented. He called her name several times in an unsuccessful attempt to get her attention before jumping in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Alexis!"

She stopped and looked down at Ric in his towel gasped. "Oh god, you were in the shower, weren't you? I am so sorry."

He felt her shoulders rise and fall with shallow, rapid breaths and massaged them in an attempt to calm her down. Eventually she closed her eyes and submitted to his touch and soon her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you OK?"

"Better now, thank you."

He looked at her unable to mask the worry on his face. "Just relax and let me throw on some clothes and then you can tell me what's got you so upset. There's iced tea in the refrigerator and orange juice for Kristina. Help yourself and I'll be right out. "

Alexis nixed the tea but poured some juice for Kristina. She was coaching her with the "grown up" glass when Ric emerged from the bedroom clad in a T-shirt and jeans. He sat down beside her, leaned forward and took her hands in his, giving her his full attention.

"Now take a deep breath and tell me what this is all about."

"Sonny came to see me."

"What?" Ric squinted, surprised. "What did he want?"

"I guess that he's been keeping tabs on me - or us. He knew all about the trip to Martha's Vineyard. He wanted to know why I was "playing house" with you."

"Nobody knew about that trip," Ric scowled. "He must have had us followed."

"How original for Sonny!" Alexis quipped sarcastically. "I've seen him use surveillance numerous times before but never on me. What I want to know is why the sudden interest? We haven't spoken a civil word in ages."

Ric didn't need to think too hard to come up with a viable conclusion. "You and I have been spending a lot of time together recently, albeit most of it work related. Didn't you tell me that he mentioned something about that to you at Courtney's fundraiser at The Cellar?"

"He asked me if there was something going on between us," she confirmed.

"There you have it. Sonny may not be highly educated but he's not stupid. He obviously sensed that there was a increasing association between us and it made him nervous."

Alexis studied Ric's face and saw what appeared to be a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes. The revelation made her apprehensive and she started to fidget.

He immediately picked up on her antsy behavior.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." she tried futilely to dismiss him.

"Come on Alexis, don't be obtuse!"

She clasped her hands together and used them to prop her chin up then tilted her head in his direction. "You're _enjoying_ this aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You spent time with me and it's obviously gotten a rise out of Sonny and it is utterly intoxicating to you!"

"Are you serious?" he cried, not expecting her to play the "agenda" card at this stage of the game.

"Deadly."

"Alexis, I admire you, respect you and think the world of Kristina but isn't this a little paranoid, even for you? Don't let Sonny give you cause to doubt me; not after everything that we recently shared."

Ric anxiously waited for her response. He was taken aback by how much influence that Sonny still had over her and, for a moment, he feared that the nonchalant "I could care less" attitude, which she flaunted so freely was nothing more than a front for unaddressed issues with his brother.

"OK," she acquiesced. "But tell me, didn't you get even the slightest perverse thrill out of Sonny's reaction to our trip?"

"Of course I did." he openly admitted. "You asked for honesty and I'm giving it to you. If our trip got Sonny hot under the collar then I'm ecstatic! It's about time that he saw that he doesn't control everyone and everything in this world and that you are not a possession that he just happened to loose control over. I have no regrets, Alexis, and if he's suddenly squirming because of it, so be it!"

She sat back both startled and gratified by his sincerely and ashamed of her suspicions. After such a perfect weekend, Sonny's impromptu visit was a violation of all the peace that she'd accrued and her reaction to it had been more volatile than she'd expected. She looked up at Ric with an apology in her eyes but it could not mask the nerves that were escalating within her. Her fear was involuntary and there was no "off switch" to elevate her anxiety.

"You thought that this visit was about Kristina," he quietly concluded. "You thought that somehow he'd found out."

"Yes," she admitted. "But I have good reason. I've never told you this before, although I think that I alluded to it at some point." She took a deep breath, lowered her head and let it out slowly. "Carly knows that Kristina is Sonny's daughter."

With that disclosure, Ric instantly understood a plethora of things about Alexis and her recent erratic behavior. All the animosity and fear that had been consuming her had an impetus and that was Carly's knowledge of the truth. The inexplicable lashing out on Martha's Vineyard and her dry dismissal of Carly every time the two ran into each other was suddenly in focus.

"How long has she known?" he calmly asked.

"Since the Port Charles Hotel fire," Alexis stared blankly into space, reliving that horrendous night. "Carly and I were trapped in an elevator and we thought that we were both going to die. Desperate conversation turned to our children. I knew that Sonny was in the hotel as well and that it was highly unlikely that either one of us would survive. I feared that Kristina would be left without either one of her parents and that she'd never know that Sonny was her real father. At the time, I felt guilty about that. I had to tell someone. Attribute it to exhaustion or fear, but I told her. Carly's been blackmailing me with it ever since."

"That's why you represented her in the custody trial against Sonny."

She nodded vacantly. "It was that or she threatened to tell him everything."

Ric reached over and pulled her close. He could not begin to imagine the anxiety that had preyed upon on her all this time. Precious Kristina, the secret that Alexis had sacrificed so much to keep from Luis Alcazar, the Quartermaines and, above all, Sonny was now at risk of being exposed at the absurd and inconceivable mercy of Carly Corinthos? A weaker individual would not have been able to survive the strain but it was obvious that Alexis's sheer will and love for her daughter had, so far, prevailed.

Ric gently let go of her and stood up lost in thought as he walked over to gaze out the front window. He wasn't about to let Alexis suffer any more for the unthinkable "crime" of being a protective and loving mother who simply wanted to be with her child. There had to be a way to neutralize Carly and Sonny and to prevent them from being any further threat to Kristina. As noble as it would be to say that he wanted to do this as a fervent gesture to validate his growing feelings for Alexis, Ric knew that there was much more to it. This was also about giving Kristina a chance to grow up with a mother: to have her there to kiss scraped knees, watch her in school plays and take pictures on prom night. He wanted to give Alexis and Kristina the gift of a lifetime together without the fear of having it suddenly ripped away. That was more than Adela ever allowed herself to give him.

Alexis observed Ric carefully and could see the wheels turning inside his head. She sat watching him until she couldn't take it anymore, and then blurted suspiciously, "Ric! What are you thinking?"

He had an idea. It was brazen and it would literally catch all of Port Charles off guard. Alexis would surely scoff at it at first, but it had good motive and indisputable merit.

Resolute in his decision, Ric quickly turned around, looked at Alexis and did not ask, but rather demanded, "Marry me."


	9. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

"Marry me."

"What?" Alexis cried, not sure if she had actually heard what she thought she heard.

"Marry me."

Yep. He'd said it all right, twice. She stood there dumbfounded. This couldn't be a serious proposal! Clearly he was delusional. Sonny had that affect on people and now, once again he'd it to the pushed it to the edge. That was it! Only this time, instead of locking someone in panic room it was off the cuff marriage proposals – an odd way to manifest one's neurosis – but much less hostile.

"Alexis?" Ric called out her name persistently. "Now it's my turn to ask. What are you thinking? Your face is completely blank, which means that that beautiful mind of yours is doing double time to conclude god knows what!"

"_Did he just say that I had a beautiful mind?" she thought. "Damn! Sonny used to say that too. Why are these similarities starting to get to me? First, the keys and now the mind…wait a minute Alexis…you're being paranoid. Oh my god! That's what he called me – 'almost paranoid' and now I'm there. Better pull it together and breathe._

"You want me to marry you?" she asked incredulously.

He came over to her and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Yes, I want to marry you, as in husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs., my better half, 'till death do us part – the whole thing."

""Till death do us part?" she echoed almost frightfully. "Have you come _unglued_?"

"Calm down," he said gently. "Before you start envisioning a ring with chains attached to it, let me explain the incentive behind the proposal. I want to keep Sonny and Carly as far away from Kristina as possible."

"By marrying me?" she squinted, for once not following his logic.

"Connect the dots Alexis!" he pleaded, staring straight into her eyes with a determined look that she found both unsettling and appealing at the same time. "By marrying you, it puts me in the perfect position to adopt Kristina. I know that this is presumptuous, but it's also a fail-safe plan to protect her. Once I am legally "Mr. Alexis Davis", it will pave the way for a quick and smooth adoption. It happens in family court all the time. Then Carly can howl it to the world, but I will be Kristina's legal father. As for Sonny? Well, let's just say that he'd be hard pressed to find a judge in this jurisdiction who would favor his fitness as a parent over mine, biological father or not.

Alexis's head was reeling. It made perfect sense but a voice inside her still screamed to be careful and she couldn't decide where to put her loyalty; with Ric or the instincts that she'd come to trust so well. Her mind raced to find a chink in his plan.

"Sonny buys judges as easily as you or I buy a cup of coffee at Kelly's. What's to say that he doesn't do it this time? The stakes couldn't be higher. He would want to own Kristina like thinks he owns everyone else in his life. No price would be too high."

"Except prison," Ric said firmly. "The Feds are watching his every move. I haven't told you this yet because it is highly confidential, but the FBI has gathered enough evidence against Sonny to warrant calling in a federal prosecutor. He, or she, is due to arrive in Port Charles any day now."

Alexis's eyes grew wide with what could be interpreted as concern.

"You don't even know who they're sending?"

Ric shook his head. "Not until they arrive. It's that top secret. By they way, don't think that I've forgotten; you haven't agreed to my propsal."

She twitched her nose indecisively. "I'm thinking about it."

"It would be the best thing for Kristina."

"So _you _say."

"You said that you wanted me in her life."

"Yes, I did," she conceded. But it's an awfully big - and sudden - leap from Uncle Ric to Daddy."

_Daddy._ The impact of the word moved Ric and he liked the way it sounded. He envisioned more outings in the park with him pushing Kristina on the swing, him sneaking a puppy under the tree at Christmas time and the three of them together blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. He imagined endless trips to the Vineyard and, when she was old enough, Kristina learning how to windsurf. He smiled and he thought of her at sixteen and the two of them jerking around the courthouse parking lot as he patiently taught her to drive. And then there was the elated look on her face as she came running into the room to tell Alexis and him that she had been accepted to Harvard Law School…or Yale, it really didn't matter. He envisioned a bright future for her – one where she was safe and happy. _Happy. There was that word again._

"What about Elizabeth?" Alexis boldly asked. "A marriage between you and me would put a period at the end of your relationship with her. I know that I have willingly tap danced on the sanctity of the institution before but the vows you took with her were very real."

Ric sighed and surprised even himself with the candor of his answer.

"A period at the end of out relationship. That was eloquently put. The fact is that Elizabeth and I are over. I'll always love her on some level but she doesn't get me, Alexis, the way that you do. There are dark sides to me that she can't begin to comprehend, nor can she accept. I scare her and you can't unconditionally love someone who frightens you."

Alexis understood where he was coming from. At times, she thought that her Cassadine roots were more than Ned could handle. Jax took them in stride and Sonny actually found them exciting, which was probably a good part of his allure, but Ric? Ric knew all about inner demons and what inspired them and, as a team, she had no doubt that they would be a formidable force to be reckoned with. Together, they could protect Kristina. Still, she worried about the enormity of the sacrifice for Ric.

She wasn't interested in any type of commitment if it wasn't a permanent investment. That would mean giving up any future that he had with anyone else and didn't he deserve a life sentence with a woman with so much baggage. There was her admitted neurotic tendencies, her almost over-the- top competitive nature, the stigma of the Cassadine name and her noteworthy enemies including Lorenzo Alcazar and, of course, Helena. Life with someone like Elizabeth would be…well, easier. Then there was the thought of Ric having his own biological children. She knew from the way that he mourned his and Elizabeth's lost child and the love in his eyes when he looked at Kristina that he wanted to be a father in the truest sense of the word. That wasn't a step that she was prepared to even consider at this point.

A marriage of convenience may sound like a simple solution to him but these were very different circumstances from the arrangement she'd had with Jax. Their marriage was based on a mission and had clear platonic undertones and they were both in love with other people. She and Ric, on the other hand, had shared intimate moments that could not be denied and she had given him no reason to believe that they wouldn't or shouldn't occur again. Too technical Alexis. You're over analyzing this! The crucial question was, did he know exactly what he was proposing?

"Alexis!" Ric called. "There you go again! Where were you just now?"

"Listening to the voice of reason."

"That's a confident answer," he chuckled. "So what did you tell yourself?"

"I want to know if you are aware of exactly what you'd be getting into by marrying me and Kristina. Because if you are settling for the sake of a noble cause, you really don't have to work so hard to gain my affections. Martha's Vineyard was beautiful but it was not intended to be a courtship and I don't want you to mistake it for more than it was."

"Ouch!" he winced. "Talk about getting directly to the point! By the way, that's one of the things that I admire most about you; you don't pull any punches when it comes to honesty."

"Then give it to me Ric. Are you willing to sacrifice the things that make up a real marriage in order to be a father to Kristina?"

Ric appreciated the reality check but he'd thought long and hard about his life and what he wanted out of it. With Elizabeth, he'd seen that the stereotypical "happily ever after" did not apply to him and now he had no illusions that his life would be lived like a fairytale. He was no prince and Alexis knew it. That's what made him so at ease with her.

The one caveat Alexis had was honesty and, perhaps for the first time in his life, he was trying to live up to that. He presented himself raw and vulnerable for her approval and, although she was resistant at first, she was able to look beyond the surface and see his heart. That acceptance combined with her making him a part of his nieces' life, made him feel omnipotent enough to face anything. He wanted to hold onto that feeling. He wanted to hold onto his new sense of family. He wanted to hold onto her.

"If I weren't prepared to take on whatever lies ahead, I would never have proposed. Now I'm going to say it one more time. Alexis, marry me!"

She looked at him and then glanced away nervously. "I suppose that means there needs to be a wedding ceremony of some sort."

Ric's heart skipped a beat. "Is that a yes?"

"I guess it is…yes. Yes Ric, I'll marry you."

It took every ounce of restraint that Ric had not to run over and sweep Alexis into his arms and twirl her around in celebration. He knew that he was more excited about this than she was and he didn't want his enthusiasm to scare her more than she already was. This was a huge leap of faith for her and he respected and rejoiced at that. It meant that she truly trusted him and he hadn't felt that from anyone in a long, long time. Her trust was sacred and Ric promised himself that he would never betray it and hold it close always.

"Very well then, " he smiled tenderly. "I'll make a few calls and expedite the license. We could get married late this afternoon."

"That…that's quick," she stammered.

"The sooner we're married, the sooner we can start the adoption process."

"True," she agreed. "But I'm keeping my name professionally."

"Fine," he shrugged. "Like I said, I'll gladly be Mr. Alexis Davis."

For the first time in the course of their conversation, Alexis cracked a smile. "I kind of like that."

He chuckled, "I knew you would."

"Who's marrying us?" she asked curiously.

"I assume you'd like a civil service here in the courthouse?"

"Of course."

"And that you want it to be low key?"

"Absolutely."

"Take your pick then. Any judge on the bench is at your disposal."

Alexis grinned. "Wow, that's a first! I think I'll go with Judge Griffin. He'll keep his mouth shut."

Ric studied her wry expression and knew that there was a lot more to that request than met the eye. More mysteries! Alexis was tantalizingly full of them and he looked forward to delving into each and every one.

"Judge Griffin it is. I hope he doesn't have plans after court today because if he does, they just got canceled."

Alexis giggled and Ric was ecstatic. She was finally finding an element of amusement in this impromptu wedding and, even though it wasn't all out jubilation, he'd take what he could get.

"Five o'clock in his Honor's chambers?"

Alexis glanced at her watch. "That's only a few hours away." She scanned the room for Kristina, who had been extraordinarily good, almost as if she could sense the significance of their conversation.

"Hey there sweetheart," she said and walked over to pick her up. "We've got to get prettied up. We're getting married. Not that you understand what that means but it's a big gift from your uncle Ric."

"Wic!" she beamed and looked at him.

"See those eyes?" he asked Alexis. "If there was ever a doubt that we were doing the right thing, your answer's right there."

Alexis kissed Kristina's cheek and held her close. For better or for worse, she knew that he was right.

It was five minutes until five o'clock when Ric knocked on Judge Griffin's door and was beckoned to enter. Alexis and Kristina were already there. Kristina looked angelic in a pale pink dress trimmed with ruffles and a matching pink satin ribbon in her hair. Alexis was stunning in a white fitted suit accented by a stunning blue sapphire and diamond necklace. She sat, her tortoise shell glasses perched on her nose and fountain pen in hand scribbling furiously on the pages of a book.

"You both look beautiful," he said producing a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she mumbled, not looking up and continuing to write furiously."

"What are you doing?"

"Ms. Davis had a few comments on the wedding vows," Judge Griffin explained dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Ric grinned. "Which ones do you have issues with?"

"All of them," she answered, looking up. "I mean they are condescending, chauvinistic drivel! "Honor and obey? Have and Hold? You should find that one in particular in very poor taste by the way. Richer or poorer, is that even an option? And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness…it sounds too binding."

"That's the idea," Judge Griffin sighed. "After all, you're getting _married_."

Ric stifled him with one glance and walked over to Alexis and picked up the book and closed it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making this a lot less complicated," he said and handed her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful."

"Glad you finally noticed. Alexis, why don't we keep this simple? We'll just wing it and make up our own vows. People do it all the time."

"It is the rage these days," Judge Griffin encouraged. He wanted to get this clandestine union behind him and a glass of twelve-year-old scotch in his hand and the sooner the better.

Alexis thought about it for a moment and blinked from above her lenses. This could work.

"OK. All right, that sounds good." She stood up and smoothed out her suit. "Who goes first?"

Ric almost laughed as he reached out and slowly removed the glasses from her nose, then licked his lips to suppress a smile.

"One step at a time. First…" he gestured toward Judge Griffin who stood there bewildered. "You, Kristina and I take our place in front of the judge."

"You'll need a witness," he informed them in a monotone voice. "As sweet as the little one is, she's not of age."

"With all due respect, her name is Kristina, not 'the little one'," Alexis corrected him curtly.

"Witness..." Ric thought as he opened the door and looked down the hall. He spotted a police officer and hailed him."

"Yes DA Lansing?"

"Want a fast track to promotion?"

"Sir?"

"Come on!"

Ric grabbed his arm and pulled him into the chambers, closing the door firmly behind them. The officer stared wide-eyed at what he thought he saw before him.

"What's your name?" Ric whispered.

"Officer Jeff Powell."

"OK Powell, I want you to witness this wedding and keep it to yourself. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good! I'll owe you a favor and that could come in handy some day."

Powell threw his shoulders back and straightened his tie, then said "Thank you. Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, sir. Ms. Davis is the best."

"Thanks, "Ric shrugged and patted him on the shoulder and then returned to his place beside Alexis. Kristina stood in front of them and he nodded to the judge to begin.

Judge Griffin put on his glasses and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved..."

"Stop!" Alexis held up her hand.

"What?" Ric cried.

"Don't use beloved," she glanced over her shoulder at the police officer. "I don't even know this officer."

Ric sighed and looked at the judge. "Drop beloved."

The judge looked at each of them, then pulled out a pen and crossed out the word, then continued.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman -"

"Wait a minute!" Alexis chimed in again. "Even though it is biologically correct, after all he is a man and I am indeed a woman, I much prefer the term 'individuals'."

Ric closed his eyes and stifled another inappropriate grin and Officer Powell shifted his weight from one foot to another, his new shiny black uniform shoes creaking with each movement. Ric glanced at him sternly and he immediately froze.

"Very well," Judge Griffin agreed. "But in deference to finishing the first sentence, may I refer to the union as "holy" matrimony or will that render an objection as well?"

"Good point!" Alexis said. "Seeing that we are in a courthouse, I'd skip the 'holy' too."

"OK," the judge confirmed. "Let's start at the top. We are gathered here today before witnesses to join these _individuals_ in legal matrimony." He glanced at Alexis who smiled and nodded her head once in approval, Ric concurred and officer Powell gave him a discreet thumbs up. "Marriage is a binding agreement and should not be entered into lightly or ill-advisedly."

Alexis raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed with that particular phrasing.

Judge Griffin smiled confidently and continued. "Is there anyone present who knows of any reason why these individuals should not be united in marriage?"

As if on cue, Kristina looked up at the judge and clapped. Embarrassed, Alexis grabbed her tiny hands and silenced her.

"Good," the judged smiled. "It seems as though we have a cheerleader in our midst, but at least now we're getting somewhere. Mr. Lansing, you indicated that you and Ms. Davis would like to recite our own vows?"

"Yes, your Honor, we would." Ric turned to Alexis and firmly took her trembling hands in his. "I Richard Lansing, take you, Alexis Davis, to be my partner and legal wife." He squeezed her hand and she blushed as he continued. "I promise to be there for you at the end of the day when your clients exhaust you and I swear that I will continue to put up an unbiased, fair fight in every case that we argue in court. I promise never to try and change you or control you in any way and to encourage the wonderful, emancipated individual that you are. On a more personal note, I promise you more nights by the fire and sailboat excursions on the ocean and dancing until you drop. Above all, I promise you honesty and to work together to build a secure and loving home for Kristina. I'll be your escape, your safe haven as long as I live."

Alexis caught her breath at the simplistic beauty of Ric's words and, for a moment felt a bit of performance anxiety, as it was her turn to speak.

"I, Alexis Davis, take you Richard Lansing as my partner and legal husband. I promise never to cook for you…"

Ric laughed and Judge Griffin and officer Powell looked puzzled, not knowing that Alexis was a disaster in the kitchen.

"…and that I will always have carryout on speed dial. I promise to try not to be overly critical and analyze everything to death. I will work on including fun in my life and try to look at each new day with you and Kristina as a bundle of possibilities. I promise to keep your secrets and have compassion for what sometimes motivates you and I will stand beside you as you face your demons, for someday I want you to truly be free. I share in the responsibility of building that home for Kristina and keeping it safe. I want to be your confidant, the one who you can always, always turn to and, and… "

Her voice began to crack and Ric once again squeezed her hand to let her know that he understood what she was trying to verbalize and looked at Judge Griffin. "I think that we're ready to move on."

He nodded. "Do you have the rings?"

"Rings?" Alexis asked. "I don't think that we have rings."

Ric reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "Actually, I took care of it." He handed it to the judge who opened it to reveal two gold rings; the smaller one set with a row of brilliant diamonds. Ric took the diamond ring and picked up Alexis's left hand.

"I know that big and flashy was probably not your style, so I took the liberty of selecting this. It's brilliant and elegant, just as you are. Alexis, will you accept this ring and wear it as a sign of our commitment to Kristina and to each other?"

"Yes," she said softly and smiled as he slid it on her finger.

She picked up the other ring and quickly slipped it on his finger. "Ric, will you wear this ring as a symbol of the trust we've built between us and as a reminder that there is nothing more powerful than the truth?"

"I will," he said hoarsely, feeling his eyes begin to moisten.

Judge Griffin actually smiled after witnessing the profound emotion of their vows and he took off his glasses. "By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Lansing, you may kiss your bride."

Alexis hesitated but Ric immediately pulled her close. "You got the wedding your way, but the kiss is all mine!" He gently bent her back and kissed her with a passion she'd never felt before. It almost felt like a real wedding kiss, one that's taste was intoxicatingly sweet and full of promise. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, then focused back on Ric who was looking at her with what looked suspiciously like love.

"Congratulations Mrs. Lansing," he whispered as he slowly pulled her up.

"I thought that we weren't going to call me that, at least, not publicly."

He grinned. "I know, but I had to say it at least once. I wanted to see how it felt to refer to you as my wife."

"How did it feel?" she asked warily.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"How do you know?"

"Because it goes against every liberated bone in your body!" he picked up the flowers and handed them to her and then knelt down and smiled at Kristina, who seemed to understand that something was different. She reached out to Ric and picked her up with ease, which Alexis actually found rather sexy.

"Ric, I'm not baiting you. I really would like to know how it felt."

He bounced Kristina until she giggled and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Lansing, it felt like coming home."


	10. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Ten A

**Chapter 10a**

"You're not going to like this Mr. Corinthos, but Ms. Davis and DA Lansing just spent about a half hour in a closed door session with Judge Griffin."

"Griffin?" Sonny asked, looking dumbfounded at Jason as he listened to Rico's report.

"That could only mean one thing, she's calling in a favor. Alexis has him wrapped around her little finger."

"They arrived separately," Rico continued. "Ms. Davis had her little girl with her and then Lansing showed up carrying a bouquet of flowers."

"_Flowers_?" he squinted, then frowned.

"She was all spiffed up too. If I didn't know better, I'd swear they were getting hitched."

Sonny heard enough. He flipped the phone shut and closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"This isn't good, not good at all."

His blue-eyed enforcer walked over to him, obviously curious as to what information garnered such an extreme reaction.

"What'd Rico say?"

Sonny ignored Jason's question and began pacing the room, thinking out loud. "You know, a while back, Alexis caught Griffin doing something he shouldn't have been – if you know what I mean – and she called him on it. He's been groveling at her feet ever since, so whatever this was, it was significant that she went to _him_."

"You don't think that she's helping Ric build a case against you, do you? Was he there too?"

"Ohhh, yeah, " he drawled and rubbed the back of his neck, unnerved. "But so was Kristina. According to Rico they arrived separately and Ric was, uh…Ric was carrying flowers."

"What?" Jason cried. He did not like the conclusion that he was rapidly coming to. "Sonny, I know that Alexis hates you but she wouldn't…"

"What? Marry Ric?" he snapped. "Why the hell not? That's a surefire way to hit me where it hurts. The thing is, it's not her style. The word "marriage" sends Alexis straight to the brown paper bag. I mean, she flagged down a semi to escape marrying Ned – not that I blame her for that." He grinned and shook his head at the thought of Alexis climbing into an 18-wheeler in her wedding gown. That would have been something to see!

"I don't get it then," Jason pondered, bringing Sonny back to the moment. "Why would Alexis suddenly marry Ric out of the blue?"

Sonny massaged his chin thoughtfully and grimaced. "That, Jason, is what I need to find out. First, I want you to confirm that they actually did get married and then I gotta figure out why. What is so important that they _have_ to be husband and wife?"

Jason stared at him, unable to come up with an answer. "If they got married, they had to get a license. I'll check with our courthouse contacts to see if they got one."

"You can try that but with Ric being the DA and all, chances are you won't find anything."

"Don't worry," Jason assured him as he opened the door. "I'll get your answer."

Ric hung up the phone and smiled confidently. "They'll file the paperwork first thing in the morning and barring any unforeseen obstacles, the adoption should go through without a hitch."

"Good," Alexis said as she kept a careful eye on Kristina. This was her first time in Ric's office and she was fascinated with just about everything in it. Even something as mundane as a paperweight was a source of intense interest to her. This particular paperweight had a sand dollar inside of it and Kristina looked at it, mystified as she tried to figure out how she could touch it. She reached her tiny hand out and Alexis scurried across the room, "No, no honey. That's not yours!"

"Let her have it," Ric protested as he picked up the paperweight and knelt down in front of Kristina. "Here you go sweetheart. Now, be very careful with it."

Alexis listen to Ric's soothing tone and watched as Kristina gingerly took it from his hands and began to explore its smooth glass surface with tiny, curious fingers.

"You're good with her," she observed quietly, feeling slightly more confident about their decision to marry. "I've never known you to be so patient."

"My father was never patient with me and I don't want to follow in his footsteps. I told myself that if I ever was fortunate enough to be a parent one day, that I would handle things differently." He paused a moment and then shifted his demeanor back to the positive. "So, where do you want to celebrate?"

"Celebrate? I…I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, we could do the family thing and go to Kelly's or we can take Kristina home and you and I can go someplace a little more romantic."

She looked down at Kristina, who had abandoned the paperweight and succumbed to a huge yawn. "It's been a long day for her, I think that we'd better take her home and call it a night."

Ric frowned. He would not have his plans dismissed so easily! "Viola's there and she'll probably be asleep before we even get to the apartment. Alexis, I'm walking on air right now and there is no way that I'm going to let this mood go to waste. Besides, we've got a lot of plans to make and we just took a monumental step to insure Kristina's future. If that's not reason to celebrate, then what is?"

Alexis hated to put a damper on Ric's unbridled enthusiasm. Clearly, this day held sentimental significance for him and, as heavenly as a bowl of popcorn and sweats sounded, she felt the need to oblige him. "You're right. I guess I've got to get used to this marriage thing."

"You don't have to make it sound as if it were a prison sentence," he pouted. "I, for one, intend to make the best of it."

"I'm sorry. Whimsical isn't a natural state for me. I promised you that I would work at putting fun in my life and dinner falls into that category, right?"

"With me it does," he winked accompanied by a grin that made her momentarily weak in the knees. "Just because we're back from the Vineyard and, admittedly, have rather suddenly become man and wife doesn't mean that you have to recoil, Alexis. We'll take things day by day and at your pace, but for tonight, let's not worry about anything or anyone else. I just want us to enjoy each other's company, that's all."

Alexis suddenly felt silly for feeling so apprehensive. It was an instinctive reaction; the same one that caused her to hike up her wedding dress and flee from Ned and a church full of people, terrified at the mere thought of becoming a Quartermaine. Had she quelled the impulse, she would have simply announced to the room that the wedding was off, apologized to Ned and gone home to cuddle up with a good book. How ironic that marriage, the one thing she feared the most, had turned out to be her daughter's salvation.

"Let's take Kristina home and we'll go from there."

"Actually, I've got an errand to run, so would it be OK if I stopped by to get you in, say…45 minutes?

"Make it an hour."

"Fine by me, and Alexis? Don't wear a suit."

She watched him walk off and smiling, and looked down at her white suit. She'd thought it was appropriate for the occasion, such as it was, but shrugged indifferently. "Come on Kristina, I bet Viola's got your dinner all ready and waiting for you!"

Precisely one hour later, Ric rapped on Alexis's door. She answered it wearing a flowing blue cocktail dress that fell just below the knee and low cut enough that it made Ric catch his breath.

"Alexis, you look absolutely beautiful!" he smiled.

"I take it that this'll do?" she grinned knowing full well the affect the dress had on him.

He let out a long breath and tried not to appear obvious as his eyes once again swept over her. "That'll do… and then some." He looked past her. "Is Kristina awake?"

She shook her head. "You called it all right. She barely made it through dinner. Viola put her down twenty minutes ago."

"Too bad," he sighed. "I wanted to say goodnight."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to do that." Alexis assured him and that immediately returned the smile to his face.

"I'm looking forward to each and every one. But for now," he extended his arm, "Shall we?"

"So formal!" she exclaimed, taking it as he led her to the car. The drove in silence a while until Alexis's curiosity got the best of her. "I know that you said that we weren't going to The Cellar, but I don't recall any restaurants on this side of the river."

"There aren't any," he answered, not taking his eyes off the rode.

"Oh, I get it. You're playing games. Am I supposed to guess where we're going?"

"You can try," he teased. "But I doubt you'll guess it."

She looked at him coyly. "Is there a boat involved?"

He grinned and stifled a laugh. "No. I'm afraid that the Port Charles River is no match for the Atlantic coast."

She frowned, perplexed. She rather liked the idea of dinner on a yacht and since he'd spoiled her so much recently with his romantic overtures, she was sure that she'd guessed it right.

Ric chuckled. He had her stumped and he was loving every minute of it.

"Not to complain, but if I put on this dress for a picnic…"

"It's no picnic."

"Ric!"

He laughed heartily and made a right turn.

"Coventry Lane," she mused. "I know this street. This is pretty isolated but it's all residential."

"Score one for the lady!"

He turned left and drove down a winding, wooded drive and pulled up in front of a house and stopped the car.

"I don't suppose that you were going to tell me that we were going to someone's home?" Alexis asked weakly. "You know, I hate surprises like this."

Ric said nothing, and got out of the car and jogged around to open her door. Alexis warily offered him her hand and he helped her out and guided her up the cobblestone walkway to the front door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys and inserted one into the lock.

"Ric! What are you doing?"

He turned the key and the deadbolt slid open with a loud "click", then turned the knob and opened the door. "After you," he gestured inviting her to step in before him.

Astonished, Alexis walked into the huge entryway of a vacant house. Ric turned on the lights to reveal a large living room with cathedral ceilings. Spacious and white, with shiny pine hard wood floors, she saw that the living room was really a great room with extended ceiling fans hovering lazily above them and a kitchen and dining area around the corner. The room had a massive stone fireplace and a spiral staircase that meandered to a loft upstairs. She gingerly walked across the room and looked through a sea of white pained windows, which revealed the waterfront. She saw that the house had a wrap around deck with two Adirondak chairs overlooking a tiny path that led to a private dock. Stunned, she turned around and looked at Ric with the obvious question in her eyes.

He crossed the room to be closer to her and fumbled nervously with the wedding ring on his left hand as he explained. "I saw this house when I first came to Port Charles and put a bid on it. Needless to say, I was outbid and lost it to someone else. As luck would have it, the owner was recently transferred and it became available again. I put a bid on it immediately and - given the fact that they know how much I love this house - they are inclined to accept my offer, that is, if you will as well.

"It's a beautiful house, Ric," she encouraged him.

"Yes, but I want it to be more than that. I want it to be a home; our home, with Kristina."

Her intuition told her that he was headed in this direction from the moment they pulled into the drive, but Alexis was still shocked by his second huge proposal that day. It was easy to imagine Kristina running across the hardwood floors and playing in the well-manicured green lawn out back but like the wedding, this was all happening so fast. Her head reeling, she went over and sat on the rung of the spiral staircase and ran her hand over its cool metal banister.

"This staircase is dangerous for children," she noted.

"Then we'll block it off and teach her that it's off limits. There's another, more conventional one, over there and five bedrooms upstairs. We can both have our own office and our own rooms, Alexis it's perfect!"

"It's quite a commute for Viola," she countered.

"I'll arrange her transportation - at my expense - and if she's here late, she can stay in one of the extra rooms."

"It's so remote! I mean, what about socialization? Kristina's playgroup -"

"We'll _host _the playgroup!" he interjected, throwing up his hands in exasperation. Regaining his composure, Ric calmly knelt in front of her, and lowered his voice. "You'll have rare occasion to run into Sonny out here and I believe that it will be the perfect home to score points with the social worker."

"Social worker?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," he said and hesitated before continuing. He wanted to choose his words carefully and not alarm her, but what he had to say was important. "Alexis, PC Children's Services has not forgotten the murder trial and the whole DID/Dobson fiasco. Before any adoption can go forward, you can count on them to send a caseworker to inspect the home. Now, as lovely as your apartment is, I sincerely doubt that he or she would approve of it as a proper home for a family of three plus Viola.

Alexis sighed. Ric made a compelling argument Damn! She hated it when he was right! She stood and looked up the spiral staircase then slowly began climbing it.

"Where are you going?" he asked anxiously.

"Where else? To look at the upstairs!"

"Yes!" Ric exclaimed under his breath and started up behind her. He enthusiastically went from room to room pointing out their numerous features. All had ceiling fans, hardwood floors and brass vent covers and electrical plates and, much to Alexis's delight, huge walk-in closets. The walls were painted a warm vanilla color with bright white trim and baseboards to contrast. Overall the house "felt" like New England, which was part of why Ric found it so charming. Alexis was forced to agree that the rooms were perfect and there was more than enough space for them to "co-exist" without tripping over one another. She walked into one of the far bedrooms, which had a beautiful view of the water.

"This is my office!"

"Hey!" Ric exclaimed. "I already claimed this as _my_ office."

"I didn't hear any declaration, nor do I see any of your personal belongings here, " she said in a singsong voice. "I think I'll put my desk over there, right in front of the window."

"Alexis!" Ric protested.

"You can have the room at the other end of the hall," she offered.

"All the way down there?"

"Of course! You don't think for a moment that I'd have your office in close proximity to mine, do you? I wouldn't want you to be tempted to rifle through my papers."

"I don't rifle through papers, " he retorted.

Alexis raised her finger, "But you do have paper issues. You as much as admitted it in the hospital elevator."

"I beg your pardon?"

"With you, it's all about order - a place for everything and everything in its place - and your place is down the hall!"

Baffled, Ric followed a smug Alexis out the door and into the next room. "You know," he pointed out, "that if we take offices at opposite ends of the hall, it will mean that our bedrooms will be frightfully close to one another. In fact, those center rooms have a common door."

"They do not!"

"Do too! Wanna go check it out?"

Alexis quickly strolled down the hall and into the first bedroom. Spying a door, she walked over to open it, "Clearly, this is a closet." She quipped as she opened it and then froze. Ric was right; the door opened directly into the adjoining bedroom.

"Told you!" he smirked.

"You can have the office," she spat instantly and started to close the door but Ric grabbed it and grinned at her playfully. Obviously, she was unnerved at the idea of them sharing even that little common space and he couldn't resist the chance to call her on it.

"I've decided to let you have the office. I rather like this bedroom."

"Does the door have a key?"

"Alexis!" he laughed, "It's not as though you and I have never been intimate. The sailboat, the living room floor…Ring any bells? No - actually, I distinctly recall that it did ring bells for both of us!"

She smiled in spite of herself. "I remember. It's just that we weren't married then and-"

"Then?" he cried. "_Then?_ Alexis, it was just last weekend!"

"I know but – and don't take this the wrong way – but last weekend we were relaxed and having fun and now it would be, well…it would be consummating a marriage."

Ric scratched his head and blinked a few times, astonished at her frame of mind. "We're in this for the long haul, right?"

"I asked for that kind of commitment, yes."

"So you're telling me that, despite the fact that we've already been lovers, that you won't sleep with me again because it validates our marriage?"

Alexis sighed, understanding his frustration but consumed by her own insecurity. Yes, they were legally married, but that one element would take it to a new, uncomfortable level. It would mean that she acknowledged the fact that she was indeed, Mrs. Richard Lansing and that terrified her. She looked at him sheepishly. "I never said never. I just need some time to adjust to all of this, okay?"

Ric's face softened and he put his hand to her cheek, then trailed it down to her hand and picked it up, kissing it softly. "You are the most frustrating, complex and intoxicatingly beautiful woman that I've ever known. I'll respect your wishes for now but not because being with me frightens you. When I make love to you as my wife for the first time, I want it to be because you want me as your husband and not as a conciliatory gesture on your part to thank 'Uncle Wic'."

Alexis was alarmed that he would dare say such a thing but feared that he was right. Sleeping with him tonight would be a concession on her part. Right now her heart and her head were so out of sync that she didn't quite know what she felt. She had strong, strong feelings for Ric, but she could not discount that, as intense as they were, gratitude was among the most prominent. He'd sacrificed a lot for her and Kristina. She knew that he was more fervent in his feelings for her and it made her feel guilty. She was disconcerted at how well he read her. It was startling and comforting at the same time. _There they were - those conflicting feelings again._

"Hey!" she said turning the tone of their conversation around. "You promised me a wedding feast, remember?"

"I did," he confessed. "I'll call the realtor and confirm the offer and then we'll go."

"Where to?"

A familiar, cryptic smile crossed his lips. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Jason knocked once on the door of PH4, then walked right in. "Sonny!"

"I'm comin'!" he called and slowly descended the stairs. "So, are they married?"

He nodded affirmatively. "Civil ceremony a little after 5:00. Weird thing is, there was a license on file. They're not trying to hide this."

Sonny eyes darkened and Jason could see that the news had only compounded his already bad mood.

"They went to Martha's Vineyard together Sonny, do you think that it's possible that this marriage is legit?"

The thought made Sonny chortle and shake his head. "No way! I mean, I know that I haven't had much to do with Alexis in years but this just doesn't fit. My money's on the fact that Ric wants something from her and somehow by marrying her, he thinks he is going to get it."

Jason looked at him, more than a little confused. "What does Alexis have that Ric could possibly want? She severed ties with you and the Cassadines are hard up for anything these days, so it isn't money."

"Ric's got plenty of money," Sonny confirmed. "No, it's more personal than that. What I need to do is dig around Alexis's life over the last few years. A lot of strange things have happened. She even came to me once and begged me to help her get her daughter away from the Quartermaines. Somewhere in there, there's got to be an answer."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"Nothing for now. I'm gonna put a PI on it and see what he comes up with. I want to know every detail of Alexis's life from the night we slept together up until now."

"Why from that particular night on?"

Sonny walked over to the window and looked out over the harbor, his thoughts drifting back to a dark and stormy night several years ago.

"Jason, do you remember when I went looking for Alexis in that rain storm? You offered to go, but I told you that I needed to because she and I had gotten way too close."

"I remember," he said solemnly, "You said that she'd gotten back together with Ned."

"I found her car abandoned down the road from Brenda's cottage and when I went up to the house, I could see her with Ned all soaking wet and wrapped in a blanket. I jumped to the conclusion that they had gotten back together, but one thing always bugged me about that night. See, Alexis and I had just slept together and "BAM!" suddenly she's back with Ashton? She'd been carrying a torch for me for quite a while and she's not the rebound type. And Ned? He was pissed off about our association and hardly speaking to her at the time and wasn't he dating her sister? What I'm wondering is, did I see what I thought I saw or was it something else?"

"Like maybe her car broke down and she was stranded in the rain?"

"Exactly!"

Jason looked puzzled. "That doesn't explain what Ned was doing with her?"

"I know, I know!" Sonny admitted. "But it never felt right, y'know? And even after Kristina was born with that heart condition, Alexis camped out in that ICU all night, every night and only once did I see Ashton with her. Wouldn't a new father be there by her side? And when she took Kristina for these treatments, she took her alone."

"What are you getting at?" Jason prompted him.

"Maybe they never were back together. Alexis is a proud woman and she may have used Ned as…I dunno…a way to save face? I was brutal, sleeping with her when, in my heart, I was still in love with Carly. It had to be painful or at least humiliating."

"Looks like the PI has his work cut out for him."

"Yeah, he does." Sonny said as he took out his phone to make the call.


	11. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Ten B

**Chapter 10B**

"…OK then, since it's vacant we can expedite the closing, right?" Ric said into his cell phone as he paced back and forth up in the upstairs hallway. "I assure you that my finances are in order and I have been approved for the loan…Thursday?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at Alexis who shrugged. "Fine, we'll be there at 11:00." He clicked the phone shut and smiled. "Well Mrs. Lansing, we have a house!"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she rolled her eyes.

"Because you're going to have to get used to it. Alexis, inevitably someone is going to call you that. It could be at the market or the bank but sooner or later you'll hear it. Our marriage is a matter of public record and even though I know that you are a fiercely independent woman who wouldn't _dream _of setting women's rights back _decades _by even considering adhering to that old fashioned tradition of legally taking your husband's surname. I think that you're going to have to deal with it."

Alexis looked amusedly at Ric, quite possibly outmatched by his rant. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Are you done?"

"You should talk!"

"What?" she asked innocently, "I asked one simple question and I got a diatribe on women's rights."

"You bring it out in me Alexis," he ran an idle hand through his hair. "And there's nothing simple about you."

She smiled, rather liking that. "I'll take that as a compliment. Simple is boring."

Ric paused a moment and chuckled lightly. "I can see that this marriage is going to be a constant test of patience."

"Not necessarily," she chirped. " I see it more as a friendly battle of wills."

"Wills or wits?" he asked as he stepped closer and slowly encircled her waist with his arms.

"Both," she conceded from underneath her long eyelashes, which flirted with wispy bangs.

"You do realize that I'm a sucker for those eyes," he mumbled and bent his head to nuzzle her neck.

Alexis closed her eyes and let the soft brush of his lips ignite her flesh. It was their private ritual; a passionate exchange of words, which stimulated and excited then climaxed into a carnal encounter, which left them insatiable and in need of more. His warm breaths, swift and deep, Ric put his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers indulgently through her hair as his eager mouth sought hers. Alexis was helpless, imprisoned by her desire to taste him and encourage him to explore at will. She heard Ric moan with pleasure as he felt her surrendering to him and an involuntary cry escaped her lips as well. He started to reach for the zipper on her dress when her eyes flew open and she stopped.

"We can't do this," she panted breathlessly and backed away.

"Yes we can. It's chemical, it's physical…Alexis, it's so… _right!"_

"Time," she said with conviction. "You promised to give me time."

He closed his eyes, then planted a relenting kiss on her forehead. "You can have your time, but don't for a second think that I'm going to make it easy for you."

"Dinner," she refocused him. "We were starting to go to dinner. Remember?"

"I'm hungry, um, but not for food," he grinned as he reached for her again.

"Ric!" she cried, pleading with him more than scolding.

He sighed and reluctantly and wiped the remnants of her lipstick from the edge of his mouth with his thumb and then, ever the perfect gentleman, he put his hand on her back to guide her downstairs. It was getting dark and as they descended and Alexis peripherally caught a glimpse of a warm glow coming from the backyard. She hurried the rest of the way down and scampered toward the window.

"Something's out there!"

"I know," Ric grinned. "Come on."

He opened the back door and they stepped out onto the deck. "Careful, it's dark," Ric cautioned as he took her hand and led her down the winding path towards the water. The glow was coming from behind some huge lilac bushes to their left. Easing her around the hedge, he lit up as Alexis gasped. Before them was a gazebo embellished with hundreds of twinkling white lights and in the center was a beautifully set table for two. The round was dressed in white linen with a single pale peach Oceana rose in a milk glass vase and set with beautiful bone china and crystal champagne flutes sporting silver bows on each stem. The warm glow was from the candles burning and she saw that, on a small table to the side, there was a tiny wedding cake with a bride and groom on top. Alexis glanced at the cake and then sideways at Ric.

"You got a wedding cake?"

"Call me sentimental but I had to have it; tacky little bride and groom and all!"

She paused a moment to take it all in. This felt nothing like her marriage to Jax and mercifully, she'd never gotten this far with Ned. It seemed that, no matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn't help but feel "different". The candlelight caught the sparkle of her wedding ring and it exploded into a prism of color. She attempted to fight it but part of Alexis _wanted _to like this, wanted to share in Ric's bliss. After all, he had given of himself so freely and honestly, not at all like Sonny. She found him to be intelligent, extremely attractive and more than a little devious, but she liked that in a man. Surviving the sins of his past had made him somewhat eclectic and had given him a certain sense of humility that beautifully complimented her own idiosyncrasies. Yes, Alexis knew that she could be downright quirky and quirky was what she was being right now. _It was a cake. So what?_

"Alexis?" Ric prompted as he pulled her seat out.

"Thank you, " she smiled and sat down. He pushed her chair under and sat down across the table. "Now what?"

Ric laughed as he saw Josh appear from behind the hedge, dressed in a white tuxedo shirt and black pants. His plain black tie was neat around his neck with the tail inserted snugly into his shirt. He looked every bit the waiter; complete with a white tea towel draped over his forearm.

"Good evening madam, sir. Welcome to Lansing's Landing, the finest restaurant in all of Port Charles." Ric gave him a look that said "over the top" and Josh winked at him. "May I start you off with a cocktail this evening?"

Alexis giggled and Ric cleared his throat and cast an exaggerated smile his way. "I believe you have Dom Perignon chilling?"

"Why yes, sir! You have excellent taste!"

He disappeared behind the hedge and quickly emerged with a silver bucket and with the chilled champagne. Expertly lifting the bottle, he poured a small amount in Alexis's glass and offered it to her. She took a sip and nodded her approval, authorizing Josh to fill both flutes. As he poured, he continued his rap in with a heavy Boston accent.

"Our special tonight is boiled "snappah" with drawn "buttah", twice baked potato and a lovely zucchini medley on the side."

"Boiled snapper?" Alexis repeated confused.

"Yes ma'am. The best that the east coast has to offer!"

"That'll be fine," Ric said and Josh bowed slightly and once again disappeared behind the hedge. He raised his glass and Alexis followed suit. "To my wife, both brilliant and beautiful and to our new life together with Kristina."

She gently touched her flute to his and smiled. "That was lovely, thank you." She took a sip and leaned in suspiciously, "Who is that man? Is he a real waiter?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ric leaned in to meet her, his eyes twinkling and full of mischief. "Eight years at Barnacle Bill's Crab Shack. He's highly qualified."

"Barnacle Bill's?" she asked suspiciously. "I've never heard of that."

"It's a dive on the far side of the Vineyard - a real lobsterman's hang out…fresh shellfish, corn on the cob, picnic tables and cold beer. I should take you there sometime."

"You brought a waiter all the way here from Martha's Vineyard?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh huh. Nothing's too good for you, sweetie!"

Alexis recognized that Ric's mood had shifted from seductive to playful and she was relieved. It added levity to what was becoming a fun evening, free of uncomfortable expectations, so she decided to kick back and enjoy herself. Picking up the flute, she smiled at Ric coyly and took another sip of champagne.

The "waiter" came out from behind the hedge with a huge tray balanced high on one shoulder and a tray stand in the other. He expertly snapped the stand open and swung the tray around in front to rest before them. He took one plate and presented it from Alexis's left and whipped off the cover. She nearly died laughing. Nestled between the side dishes was a lobster with a tiny sign wedged snugly between his front right claws. It read "Here lies Snapper. R.I.P"

"Boiled Snapper!" she rolled her eyes and put her hand over her face. "Very funny!"

Josh smirked and Ric grinned, satisfied by her response. He loved the fact that she was easing up and allowing herself to relax. Moments like these were magic and if he had his way, there would be plenty more like it. If he could chip away at the armor that she entombed herself in, perhaps she would realize what he was starting to see; that they had a real shot at being happy together and building this marriage into more than a security blanket for Kristina. She'd asked for time and if that's what it took for her to open her heart and mind, then he would give her all the time that she needed. Still, he silently dared her to resist his charms, especially on a night like this.

Josh quickly served the rest of their meal and snatched the tray rack. "If you need anything further, just shake a branch!"

Alexis watched him disappear and marveled, "I need a hedge like that!"

"Excuse me, but Alexis that _is _our hedge."

"So, if I disappear behind it, will I come out with a gourmet meal?"

Ric snickered. "Even the hedge isn't _that _good!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and feigned an evil sneer, then removed Snapper's sign and tossed it over her shoulder. "Sorry about this big guy, but you're too scrumptious to pass up!"

Sonny Corinthos watched nightfall on the terrace of his pent house and bid adieu to the day's last light with his third hefty glass of scotch. He was alone. Carly had taken the kids to Bobbie's for the night to share the recent pictures from their umpteenth trip to the island. He didn't know why she took so many of them; they all looked the same. "But if it makes her happy…" he said out loud and shrugged nonchalantly. He finished the last of the scotch in one slug and sauntered back into the apartment to pour another.

So Alexis and Ric were married. That was something he never would have anticipated. "Of all the men in the world…" he mumbled, his voice trailing off. He took another swig.

"_Can you feel the burn Sonny? Can you feel it?"_

"Shut up!" he thundered at the enigmatic voice within and stumbled to the couch, plopping down firmly. "She didn't know what she was doing. He lied to her! Ric filled her head with his stinkin' lies and now she's gone." He swirled the scotch around in the glass and laughed softly. "Hell, she was gone a long time ago."

"_You let her go," _the voice taunted. _"You had her, you know. YOU let her go."_

"No!" he protested angrily. The room began to spin and he leaned forward, his arm swaying slightly and put the glass down on the floor. Massaging his forehead, Sonny continued in an acerbic tone, "Alexis…she was waaay too uptown for me. But for Ric? Oh no! Little brother has his act down! She…she never could resist an _educated_ punk in a designer suit."

He picked up the glass, scorning his own inadequacy and gulped down the rest of the scotch. Pounding four glasses in quick succession had the desired affect. It dulled the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought of Alexis actually choosing to be with Ric. It subdued the suspicion that their marriage might very well be real. It also brought to the surface feelings that he'd suppressed long ago and dared him to face them. Sonny picked up the empty glass and looked as if it was a newfound revelation.

"That pretty much sums it up," he murmured and lay back on the couch, lazily dropping the glass to the floor and draping his arm over his eyes. The light - any light - was too much. For now, he wanted to wallow in the darkness that was his soul, but the voice - that voice – wouldn't let him. It continued to haunt the caverns of his mind, tormenting him and resonating in a relentless, hollow echo.

"_So what if she's happy with him? Why do you care? Why?"_

"I don't!" he stubbornly lamented. "I don't care. Let him have her! Let him have all of her."

"_Let him have her? Or let him have __**them**__?"_

"Them?" he moaned confused. "What are you talkin' about them?"

His body began to succumb to the alcohol and his limbs grew weary. Even with his eyes closed, he felt the vortex in darkness and it made him queasy. "Them?" Sonny whispered as he started to lose consciousness.

"_Sí,"_ the voice whispered. _"La niña bonita."_

Alexis pushed her plate away and groaned. "I ate too much, but it was out of this world!"

"I'm impressed," Ric said eyeing her roguishly. "You are definitely a woman with a healthy appetite."

She frowned and knit her brow. "Are you calling me a pig?"

"A pig?"

"You know…hog, sow, swine."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, then leaned forward seductively. "How do you know that I was talking about food?"

She leaned in and met his gaze with a captivating smile. "Not gonna work."

"It's just a matter of time," he countered confidently with same lascivious look he'd had in the park on the picnic with Kristina.

"Do you know who, or rather, what you look like right now?" Alexis asked.

"I haven't a clue. But I bet you're going to tell me."

"The Big Bad Wolf."

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows.

"In Little Red Riding Hood. The Big Bad Wolf leered at her until she became intimidated and susceptible."

Now he was amused. Once again, Alexis was off on some wild tangent designed to dodge his advances, no matter how subtle they were. But was this one diversion he had to hear. Sitting back, he crossed his legs casually and gave her his full attention. "Go on."

"He pretended to befriend her and then he followed her to her grandmother's house where he, wearing a clever disguise, initiated a plethora of intimidation tactics in order to control her. It was really quite horrific."

"Did we read the same fairy tail?" Ric squinted. "Because I don't think that it was all that complex. It was a story that taught the lesson 'Don't talk to strangers' and I still don't get the connection because I am no stranger and, last I looked, I don't remotely resemble a wolf."

"It's the smirk," she explained, "and that look in your eyes."

"The better to see you with, my dear," he grinned and batted his eyelashes.

"Stop it!" she pouted.

"Stop what? Alexis, I'm playing along! I'm just dying to know where you're going with this, that's all!"

She sat there for a minute searching for a plausible answer but, to her dismay, she found none.

"Ah ha!" Ric exclaimed victoriously. "I can see you struggling so I'll answer it for you. The way I looked at you makes you nervous because it denounces that questionable, yet stubborn resolution of yours to start this marriage in celibacy. Translated: that look gets you all hot and bothered."

"It does not!" she argued, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, not from passion, but humiliation. He might be a teeny bit right about that, but just a bit.

He leaned forward and looked at her again, this time, his eyes traveling from the nape of her neck and down to her cleavage. He didn't have to imagine a thing, only revert to his memory of the full curve of her bare breasts bathed in firelight. The intense look in his eyes revealed his thoughts and Alexis was all too wise to what he was thinking. Still, she could not prevent the color from flooding her cheeks further and a tug of desire so strong that it practically took her breath away. She took a quick breath and held it, determined not to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to her. It didn't work.

"Case in point," he softly concluded and got up to approach her. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to gently massage them. Their warm strength felt soothing and Alexis eventually closed her eyes and her thoughts began to stray to intimate moments on the Vineyard. She felt the motion of the sailboat gently rocking with them and saw the silhouette of Ric, eyes closed and his head back, rising over her in front of the fire. She licked her lips and smiled dreamily as Ric's hands continued to manipulate her muscles and melt her resolve. _That's what he was doing! What a dirty trick!_ Her eyes popped open and she looked up at him.

"Cake," she stated.

"Cake?"

"I want cake."

"Now?"

"I can't think of a better time. After all, it is our wedding night. Isn't it traditional to cut the cake?"

"It's traditional to do a lot of things," he insinuated elsewhere.

Alexis quickly shrugged his hands away and jumped up and shook the branch. "Maybe our waiter will serve us?"

Ric took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he returned to his seat on the opposite side of the table. In short order, Josh appeared from his hideout behind the hedge.

"You shook?"

"She shook," Ric answered, thinking _"I'd like to see her do some shaking of another kind!"_

"Can we have our cake now?" Alexis anxiously requested.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Lansing!"

Ric smirked and shot her a look that screamed "I told you so" and Alexis tried her best to ignore it as the waiter set the cake in front of them and produced a long knife with the gaudiest of bows tied around the handle.

"It's customary for the bride and groom to cut the cake together."

"I see," Alexis noted. "Is there any way that we can forego this custom? I find it senseless and archaic. "

"No!" Ric protested. "You got the wedding you wanted."

"And you got one hell of a kiss!"

"And I've got the camera!" Josh chimed in. "So why don't the two of you stand over here and when I say 'cut', I want you to go all out."

Alexis reluctantly stood up and assumed her position. Ric amusedly followed and picked up the knife and held it poised over the cake. Josh looked through the viewfinder and lowered it. "I need both hands on the knife. And put your arm around her Lansing! Do I have to tell you everything?"

Alexis looked up, stunned at the waiter's sudden indignant tone and started to open her mouth to admonish him when he suddenly yelled, "Cut!" Her hand flew swiftly to the handle of the knife and together they clumsily severed the first slice. The shot was classic. Ric was rolling his eyes while Alexis had her mouth half open getting fired up to berate "the waiter". They all knew it was a disaster and couldn't help but laugh.

"Give me that!" Ric snickered and grabbed the knife. "I don't trust this in your culinarily challenged hands!"

"Culinarily…is that a word?" she asked.

"Never mind!" Ric silenced her sweetly as he held a piece of cake up.

"You're not going to-"

"Tradition!" he winked and put the cake to her lips. She opened her mouth just in time to avoid a new shade of lipstick called "wedding white". It was good: rich chocolate with a thin layer of raspberry and not-too-sweet icing.

She swallowed and licked her lips, then gave him an evil grin as she reached for a piece of cake. "My turn!"

Ric playfully opened his mouth in anticipation and after she eased the cake in he closed his lips around finger as she slowly slid it out of his mouth. Their eyes locked and they shared a private perception. For a fleeting moment, they had forgotten about everything but their immediate joy.

Josh had been firing away the whole time and when he saw their spontaneous reaction, he zoomed in to capture it. A simple click of the shutter and it was preserved for eternity. He lowered the camera and smiled. He'd never seen Ric this consumed before. He could see why he chose this woman; she was intelligent and enticing at the same time and seemed to challenge him on every level, which was no small feat.

He'd seen Ric date debutantes, scholars and a model or two, but sooner or later he'd grow weary of them or found superficial flaws that drove him crazy. Then there was Elizabeth. Although he and Sarah heard plenty about her, he never brought her around and they found out that they were married after the fact. Ric never told him why they divorced and oddly, he'd never asked. After meeting Alexis, his mother said, "this one is _different_. I can feel it!" Still, he was surprised when Ric called and announced that he was getting married again.

"_I've met her Josh," he'd admitted more than declared. " I've met my match. She's intelligent, talented, ambitious, hopelessly neurotic and beautiful in a way that I've never envisioned a woman of being, if that makes any sense!"_

Josh could sense that theirs was a complex relationship and there was still an air of mystery to its origin. But Ric seemed happy and that's all he and his family had ever wanted for him.

By now Ric and Alexis had disengaged from their synchronistic gaze and Ric hailed him

"Alexis, before you bite his head off, I want to introduce you to Joshua Rosewood."

"Sarah's son?" she asked, thankful that she hadn't launched into her previously planned tirade.

"In the flesh," he extended his hand feigning a perfect Irish accent. She went to take it when changed course and planted a kiss firmly on her cheek. "So you're the thief of my good friend's heart."

Ric closed his eyes, recalling how explicitly he'd recounted his feelings for Alexis to Josh. If there was ever a thing that all Rosewoods had in common, it was their gregarious nature and their total inability to be subtle. Not that Alexis was unaware of his growing feelings for her, it was just that Ric preferred to reveal them when the time was right. Josh had no way of knowing the true impetus behind this wedding, so Ric quickly interrupted him before he could spew any more.

"Thank you for everything," Ric shook Josh's hand and briefly hugged him. "I could have never pulled this together without you."

"Anything for you Lansing. Um, mom sent a gift." He dove into his pocket and pulled out a small box and then reached into his back pocket for an envelope. "She said to give the box to Alexis and the envelope to you."

They looked at one another surprised and took the items.

"Now I'm going to leave you two. Don't bother with the mess. I'll get it later." Josh loosened his tie and started to walk away when he stopped and looked back at them, smiling. "May you have walls for the winds, a roof for the rain, tea beside the fire, laughter to cheer you, those you love near you, and all your heart might desire." He walked around the hedge and Alexis watched him, visibly touched by his words.

"Ric," she said softly. "You may think that you grew up without knowing your brother, but in many ways I think that you did. It's just that your real brother wasn't Sonny."

Her words were profound and Ric felt a lump forming in the back of his throat. Leave it to Josh to play the sentimental card. He always knew how to make an exit.

"Shall we open these?" he asked as he fingered the envelope. "I'm afraid that this is the extent of our wedding gifts."

Alexis unwrapped the paper from the tiny box and opened it. Inside were two silver earrings with an ornate lace design. She lifted one from the box and held it up. It dangled in front of her, slowly turning in the light to reveal its exquisite artistry.

"The design almost looks like a stained glass window," she mused. "I've never seen anything like it."

Ric picked up a knife and slit open the envelope. Inside was a card adorned with wildflowers. He opened it and began to read out loud.

_Dearest Ric and Alexis,_

_I wish you joy and happiness on this day, the most significant day of your lives, for it is a new beginning. I'll tell you now that it won't be easy. You will both work harder at this than any court case you'll ever face; yet you will find that the sacrifices you make are not in vein. They will lead you to harmony and love._

_Ric, I know that you don't recall being in your mother's arms, but she held you close, sang to you and rocked you to sleep. Her relationship with your father was as complicated as they come but you must know that you were conceived in love. These earrings were a gift from Trevor to Adella. She wore them in lieu of an engagement ring to symbolize their love for one another. She left them behind and I've kept them all these years, waiting for the right time to give them to you. I've now found it. Bless you both and love to little Kristina._

_Sarah_

Alexis's hand began to shake and she returned the earring to its box. She felt undeserving of such a personal gift and replaced the lid and handed it to Ric who refused to take it.

"Those were a gift to you," he choked, still stunned by the letter.

"Maybe someday," she whispered and took his hand. She gently turned it over and pressed the box into his palm, then closed his fingers over it. Then, she raised her head and looked at him with moist eyes. "You have done more for me than anyone I've ever known and to say that I'm simply grateful would be insulting. I want to be able to be your wife someday in every way. When I am capable of moving beyond of all my inhibitions and can give myself unconditionally to you, then perhaps I'll feel worthy of wearing these."

He looked at her, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "You were born worthy, Alexis. Someday you are going to realize that and when you do, I will be right here waiting, " he looked down at the box and gripped it tight. She moved close to him and he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead, then gently guided her head to his shoulder. It was completely silent as Ric gazed over her into the glow of the candlelight and they slowly began to move around and around.


	12. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Ric was right. The closing on their new home went without a hitch; the former owners even left a bottle of wine on the counter for them with a note, which read "Congratulations, it's finally yours. Enjoy!"

He wasted no time in hiring movers and beginning the task of blending their separate residences into one. He laughed, as Alexis looked on, fretting over each and every item as it was encased in bubble wrap and packed into boxes.

"Leave it to them," he reassured her, "They're experts!"

"Did you see that vase? The one they almost dropped? That was a gift from my sister and it's irreplaceable."

Ric opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He could make excuses for dishes, picture frames and lamps but not for that vase. He and Alexis never really discussed her sister and Kristina's namesake but he'd seen pictures of her around the apartment. She looked like a lovely young woman with spunk in her eyes and long fiery red hair, the polar opposite of Alexis. He wished he could have seen them together because their interaction would have been a fascinating exhibition of contrasting personalities and he would love to have seen what kind of influence she had on Alexis.

The last of the boxes and furniture were carried out of the apartment and Alexis finally started to relax. She surveyed the empty room and wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. She was going to miss her cozy little haven. It was where she first sought refuge after escaping the penthouse at Harborview Towers. No more guards or awkward moments running into Carly in the hallway. No more Sonny knocking at her door begging a favor, regardless of what she was doing or the late hour. In many ways it symbolized her freedom from both Ned and Sonny and from past indiscretions. It was Kristina's first real home and she wondered if her daughter would remember anything about it. Probably not, but it represented the emancipation of the Davis women and Alexis vowed that she would tell her about it someday.

Ric came back in after giving the Coventry Lane address to the movers and saw Alexis in the center of the living room saying a sentimental goodbye to her apartment. He stopped in the doorway to give her the moment alone and then gradually walked over to her.

"Alexis, are you ready to leave?"

She gave him maudlin smile and nodded, feeling rather foolish. "Yes. After all, it's just an apartment, right?"

He reached over and gently touched her cheek. "I suspect that it may have been a lot more to you."

She covered his hand with his and pressed it closer and then slowly guided it down, interlocking their fingers. She didn't have to say a word. He understood. Hand in hand they started to leave when Sonny unexpectedly sauntered in with his hands in his pockets and a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Well, well. Look at the happy couple! I hear that, um, congratulations are in order?"

"Don't bother Sonny. There's no need for false pleasantries, especially from you," Ric retorted, tightening his grip on Alexis's hand. She squeezed it back, thankful that Kristina was at the park with Viola.

"Fair enough," he conceded and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "So, where are you two going on your honeymoon? You are going on a honeymoon, right? I mean it would be a good thing since you had such a rushed wedding. No flowers, no church, no big white dress, but then again, you hate all that, don't you Alexis?"

She looked adoringly at Ric and then condescendingly at Sonny. "It's amazing what real, unconditional love feels like, not that you would know. It doesn't drag laboriously on for years or constantly test someone for verification of his or her loyalty. What Ric and I have is very real and you should be disturbed by it because it is something that you, the "great" Sonny Corinthos, is totally incapable of."

Sonny lowered his head and chuckled, then refocused his attention on Ric. "You know, you ought to take her to Puerto Rico. Prime her with rum and a gardenia or two and you'll get to that honeymooning real quick!"

Ric let go of her hand and began to lunge at Sonny but Alexis grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Back off!" Sonny put his hands up in submission, "I was just trying to give you a little brotherly advice. After all; been there, done that."

"He's not worth it," Alexis whispered and glared at Sonny. She'd tried over and over again to give him the benefit of the doubt, aching to find one redeeming quality to vindicate the man who fathered Kristina. But his cruel mockery of Puerto Rico - a place that she thought was sentimental to both of them – combined with his sheer insensitivity toward Ric poisoned any compassion that she may have had. Ric so desperately wanted to see the qualities that Adella saw in his older brother. He needed that validation to find his peace but Sonny denied him that time and time again. He would keep on denying it as a way to taunt Ric and coax him into another round of this senseless vendetta. But Alexis was not about to allow Sonny to agitate Ric to the point of regression. He'd come so far and had proven to her on the Vineyard that there were people in his life that were more dear to him than getting even with Sonny. She now realized that for years Sarah had been slowly piecing his self-esteem back together and somehow, Alexis felt as though she had been entrusted with that care. It was a precious responsibility that she took to heart and would defend at all costs.

She looked Sonny straight in the eye, declaring firmly, "You're done here. Now leave."

Surprised by her conviction, he raised his eyebrows, "Now Alexis, is that any way to treat your…let's see… I guess I'm now your half-brother in law?" He scanned the room, "Where's Kristina? See, that would make her my niece - by marriage - and you now how I feel about family. She's such a cute kid."

Now it was Alexis' turn to be provoked but Ric calmed her with a glance and stepped forward. "Yes, Sonny, I do know how you feel about family which is why I'm going to tell you right now to stay away from my wife and my - her daughter. If you don't, I'll slap a restraining order on you and you'll be in my custody before you know it. And that's just the beginning, Do we understand each other?"

Sonny looked up at him wryly and smirked. "No need to threaten me Ric. That was what you were doing, right? I don't like threats. I don't react well to them. Neither does Jason." He looked past him to Alexis and produced a full dimpled smile. "It's a shame. All I wanted to do was kiss the bride." He winked, then turned around and slowly strolled out the door.

Alexis closed her eyes trying to contain the plethora of emotions that were swirling recklessly inside of her and about to erupt. More irritated then unnerved, Ric came over and put his hands on her tense shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

"Furious," she said definitively then rattled off, "disillusioned, ashamed, humiliated, frustrated," she looked up at him, "… and scared to death that he's become so obsessed with Kristina."

"I think it's more about gloating over the fact that he knows how to get to you where you're most vulnerable than a viable threat. It's classic Sonny. He thinks that he can just waltz in here and use Kristina to render you helpless. Never mind the fact that he would take someone out for even looking at Michael or Morgan the wrong way."

"It's the same double standard he's always had," Alexis agreed. "The world is expected to adhere Sonny's cryptic code and defend his precious honor but when it comes to him, he thinks that he has free reign."

"We'll see about that," Ric muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He could feel her suspicious eyes upon him and he looked away and sighed. "Nothing about any agenda if that's what you're thinking. Alexis, I was just dishing a little back, OK? He's threatened you and me and insinuated things about Kristina – I acted on instinct. I just wanted to defend my family." He met her gaze and Alexis could clearly see that he was sincere.

She took his hand firmly in hers. "I hate it that you let him get to you."

"I hate it that we let him get to us," he countered.

"Then let's not! Let's swing by the park and get Kristina and take her see her new big backyard. I think that she'll be pretty excited."

Ric smiled at the thought of those saucer-like eyes popping in amazement as they watched her run around and investigate everything. He was really looking forward to that. He put his arm around Alexis's shoulders and she casually hooked hers around his waist and they walked out together, closing the door solidly behind them.

"Wic!" Kristina cried, dropping her pail and shovel and running to his waiting arms. He scooped her up and swung her around before balancing her securely on his left hip.

"I can't believe it," Viola said as observed them. " I haven't been able to pry those out of her hands all day. She certainly is enamored with Ric."

"He definitely has a way with her," Alexis said smiling at Ric with Kristina. "But I must admit, it is starting to give me a complex. Suddenly mommy is just not enough."

"Oh, you're enough Ms. Dav…Mrs. Lans…Alexis."

Alexis laughed at her confusion on just how to address her. "You can call me Alexis. Professionally I'm still Ms. Davis and when it is completely unavoidable," she sighed, "Mrs. Lansing."

"Just when is completely unavoidable?" Viola asked.

"That's yet to be determined," Alexis answered apprehensively and walked over to Kristina. "So, sweetie, are you ready to go and see our new house?"

Kristina looked at her and giggled, thinking that Alexis was playing a game and she clapped her hands and reached out for her. Ric quickly kissed her cheek and passed her over and delved into his front pocket for his keys. They started for the car when Alexis stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming Viola?"

"And waste a perfectly good afternoon off? No! I think I'll do a little shopping and maybe catch an early dinner with some friends. Call if you need me though." Alexis nodded and Viola watched inquisitively as the three walked away lighthearted and laughing. If she didn't know better, she'd swear that they had been together forever. She had her doubts about Ric in the beginning but the affect that he had on Alexis and Kristina was pure magic. Dare she say that her employer was beginning to look and act domesticated? "Nah!" she said to herself, "If I said that, I'd lose my job for sure!" Chuckling, Viola walked off as the car pulled away.

Alexis was pleasantly surprised at how quick the trip from the park to their remote street actually was. Maybe it was because ever since she moved to Port Charles, she'd lived within walking distance of the heart of the city. Kelly's Diner, the docks and the PCPD were mere five or ten minutes away. This trip was nearly a half-hour, but it meandered through some of the most beautiful parts of town and she found the drive to be relaxing. Kristina was restless in her car seat as she strained her tiny neck to see what was outside and by the time they reached Coventry Lane she was worked up into a full frenzy. They couldn't unbuckle her fast enough as she fussed and struggled to see where they were.

"Patience, little one," Alexis gently instructed as she pulled her out of the seat and into her arms. "There you go!" She pointed in front of them and Kristina's eyes followed. "See? See our new house?"

"Hos," she questioned curiously studying her new surroundings.

"You ladies take your time," Ric urged them anxiously. "I asked the movers to place something for me in particular and I need to go and check on it." He jogged around the side of the house as a perceptive Alexis watched.

"Now what is he up to?" she asked Kristina, puzzled. "We are not going to let him run off so mysteriously, are we?"

She looked up at her mommy with such a serious expression that Alexis swore that she understood her.

"That's right. Use those feminine instincts. They'll come in handy one day!" They followed Ric's path around the side of the house into the backyard and Alexis shook her head and smiled in disbelief. Ric was sitting - or rather trying to sit – on the glider of a brand new swing set complete with a chair swing and mini slide.

"Aren't you a little big for that?" she smirked.

He pried himself out of the tiny seat and winced. "Slightly, but it's perfect for a certain little girl I know."

Alexis put Kristina down and she ran straight to the swing. Ric lifted her up and placed her in the glider and, to her delight, gently pushed it back and forth.

"Come on Alexis! I think that your little, but attractive, posterior may fit into the other seat."

"Flatterer!" she grinned and walked over and climbed in opposite Kristina.

Ric groaned as he pushed them, feigning exertion from the added weight. Alexis shot him a dirty look. "On second thought, I take that back! Flattery will get you nowhere."

Hidden behind a tree, a pair of eyes watched as Ric and Alexis teased each other and made Kristina squeal with laughter. A pen met paper and began to scribble a detailed description of the scene. It paused, as its user observed and then scribbled some more.

By now Kristina was off the glider and toddling around the lawn, picking up leaves and sticks, which Alexis immediately removed from her tiny hands and then she ran off to find more.

"I've always marveled at children's curiosity," Ric said as he watched Kristina romp.

Alexis looked down at the compilation in her hands and sighed. "It can be a good thing or a very bad thing. I'm constantly removing stuff from her hands before it finds its way to her mouth."

"It's basically satisfying of the senses; smell, sight, touch, sound, taste," Ric observed then smiled seductively at Alexis. "And I love how those desires are stimulated in adulthood."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked coyly.

"If I am?"

"Well…if you must."

"What can I say? I've got a thing for my wife."

Ric bent his head and Alexis let the sticks and leaves in her hand fall to the ground as he kissed her. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with a fervor that surprised him and he smiled slightly and kissed her again. He ran his hands down the sensuous curves of her torso and slid them around her waist, settling comfortably in the small of her back. They continued to share a series of deep, sweet kisses until Alexis pulled away and sighed.

"You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Never," he whispered and kissed her again.

Kristina stopped her play and looked curiously at mommy and "Wic" and then, not wanting to be left out, ran over and wrapped herself around Alexis's leg. Their lips were still firmly together when they broke into laughter and then pulled apart to allow Kristina to stand between them.

"You may be making it hard for me," Alexis giggled. "But Kristina is going to make it very hard for you. She's my first line of defense."

I'd be hurt," he began and reached down and picked her up, "if your protector wasn't so adorable!" He twitched her nose and got the desired squeal. "Why don't we go and show Kristina the inside?"

They walked around the to the front of house and were startled to find a woman standing in the driveway clutching a clipboard.

"Can I help you?" Ric asked.

"Actually, I think that I'm here to help you," she extended her hand. "I'm Phyllis Walker with Port Charles Children's Services. I'm here for an impromptu visit in connection with the petition to adopt Kristina Davis?" She smiled. "And this must be Kristina. She's a beautiful child!"

"Thank you," Alexis acknowledged appreciatively and turned to her daughter. "Can you say thank you Kristina?"

She looked at the stranger somewhat fearfully and put her fingers in her mouth. Ric gently removed them and repeated the request. "Can you say thank you?"

"Tank ew," she echoed shyly and buried her face in Ric's shoulder.

"You're very good with her Mr. Lansing," Phyllis observed and jotted a quick note on her clipboard, then looked at Alexis. "I've been watching the two of you with Kristina and I commend you Mrs. Lansing. Given your case history, you've come a long way in the right direction."

"Would you like to see the inside of the house?" Alexis eagerly offered. "We're just moving in, so I'm afraid it's in a state of disarray, but if you can ignore that and imagine everything in its place I'll think that you'll find it quite charming."

"I'd love to see it," Phyllis nodded and followed them inside.

Alexis was right, the living room was a sea of boxes stacked in no particular order. She and Ric tried their best to label things so that the movers would put them in the right rooms but inevitably things would end up elsewhere. Together, they gave Phyllis a walking tour of the first floor describing what each room would be. Next they climbed the stairs and started down the long hallway.

"This is Ric's office," Alexis gestured as Phyllis poked her head in and then followed her down the hall. "And this is Kristina's room. We'll probably paint it pink. That's her favorite color, other than purple, and I can't bring myself to do that."

"Nice," Phyllis commented. "And what a beautiful view!"

"And this room is-"

"…the master bedroom." Ric interjected, urgently looking over Phyllis's head at Alexis.

"Right!" Alexis smiled over enthusiastically. "This is our bedroom."

Phyllis walked in and looked around focusing her attention on the door on the far wall. Strolling over, she opened it. "Oh! How nice! This opens to another bedroom. That might be a better option for Kristina's room."

"No!" Alexis said immediately and winced. "I mean-"

Once again Ric interrupted. "She means that … as much as we love Kristina, every couple, especially newlyweds, need a little privacy, if you know what I mean."

Alexis' eyes grew wide and that familiar crimson tide flowed over her cheeks and Phyllis laughed. "Subtle, but to the point Mr. Lansing. And I'll be as discreet as to say that in evaluating the stability of a family, that is a good thing."

Alexis was mortified. The social worker and Ric were indirectly discussing their sex life, such as it was, right in front of her and there wasn't a thing that she could do about it. With a few well-timed lascivious glances and his voice brimming with innuendo, Ric was insinuating that they were good – _very good_ – in the bedroom and Mrs. Walker was expressing her approval! The visual images she must have must be borderline voyeuristic and Alexis found herself extremely embarrassed. Stealing an exasperated look at Ric, she quickly corralled everyone back into the hallway and changed the subject.

"Well, you've seen the adjoining bedroom and down there at the far end is my office."

"Two offices?" Phyllis frowned. "It sounds like you plan to be working a lot when you're home."

"Only when necessary," Ric assured her. "Being District Attorney and my wife being a criminal lawyer, I have proprietary information that prohibits a shared office."

Alexis glared at him and then instantly smiled when Phyllis looked her way. "That must be difficult for the two of you."

"No," Alexis quipped in a singsong voice. "We keep our professional life separate from our home life, isn't that right _darling?"_

Ric rolled his eyes and shook his head, then straightened up and smiled as Phyllis turned her attention back to him. "Right!" he agreed, clearing his throat. "Rules of the house; leave work at work!"

She jot down another note on her clipboard as Alexis strained to see what it was then snapped her head back when Phyllis looked up. "Well, that about covers it. I am impressed. Mr. Lansing, it's obvious that you love Kristina and that the feeling is mutual. Both of you put her needs first. I could tell that by the fact that the first thing that you did when you pulled up to your new home was acclimate her. Before unpacking boxes and creating a confusing and chaotic environment, you showed Kristina her new home and that is what loving parents do. Seeing that you are the District Attorney and barring anything scathing your personal background check, I don't see anything that would prevent you from adopting Kristina immediately. I'll make that recommendation to the judge this afternoon."

Ric broke into a huge grin and looked at Kristina who was still snug in his arms. "Did you hear that honey? I'm going to be your daddy!"

She looked up and yawned lazily and smiled, then laid her head back down on his chest.

"She's had a long day and it's her nap time," Alexis explained the lackluster response.

Phyllis smiled as she watched Kristina nod off. "That's all right. I can tell by looking at her that she feels safe and loved. She approves. She definitely approves."

"…_stay away from my wife and my – her daughter…"_

Ric's words played over and over in Sonny's head. Needing time alone, he uncharacteristically had his driver drop him by the waterfront and he paced unguarded up and down the docks. He was a clean shot for Alcazar, Faith Roscoe or any one of a number of his enemies, but that was the last thing on his mind after his trip to see Alexis. His recalled his recent fitful dreams, the result of an alcoholic haze, and the voice that dominated him throughout that night. He dreamt that Carly was rocking Morgan to sleep and then laid him down in his crib. When he went to kiss his son goodnight it was Kristina looking up at him instead and he turned to see Alexis standing behind him smiling warmly. That vision repeated itself like a never-ending loop in his mind all night long and he heard a woman's voice, which sounded eerily like his mother's whispering. _"La niña bonita," -_ the pretty baby girl.

It made no sense, he knew that dreams rarely did. Alexis once referred to them as allegorical. Still, he could not shake the feeling that there was something significant about it.

He regretted that he had been so flippant with Alexis regarding their trip to Puerto Rico, but he couldn't afford to let bittersweet memories cloud his resolve. There was something way too affectionate about the way she'd looked at Ric. Even in their most tender moments, Alexis had never looked at him like that. He remembered her deep brown eyes, pools of wonder that challenged him to get lost in them and the intensity they had in the heights of passion. It was only one night but it was permanently burned into his memory and stored in a private place that only he could access. It was rare that he went there as it flooded him with too many emotions, the most potent being longing and guilt. But today the memories were vivid and in the forefront, as if they were providing a clue.

"What is it trying to tell me?" he murmured and looked out over the harbor.

Flashback to Alexis in her apartment eyes shining with emotion as she tried to deal with the inevitable evolution of their relationship after they slept together and Carly's unexpected return from the dead:

"_The truth. Always the truth. The thing that worries me the most at the moment, in light of things that have gone on, is that there will be lies, no matter how well intentioned or polite, between us. There are things that are a little difficult to process right now, and I want to avoid making assumptions and jumping to what may be the wrong conclusion."_

"_I'm not giving up. I'm just breathing. Go home and be with your wife. I'm fine."_

Cut to the hallway outside the penthouse as Alexis blatantly tried to avoid him and rush into her apartment. She walked towards her door but faltered and stumbled into the wall:

"_Hey, hey, hey - you sick?"_

"_I'm fine. I have the flu or some inner ear thing. It's just my equilibrium's been off."_

"_Do you want me to call a doctor?"_

"_No. I'm - absolutely not. I'm just fine. I have a flu or something and I'm - I'm perfectly fine, honestly…"_

Flashback of him running into Alexis at Kelly's the next morning, pale and nauseous as she stared at the food in front of her.

"_When's the last time you saw a doctor?"_

"_I'm fine. I told you, I just have a flu. I'm fighting it off or something. I just need something in my stomach."_

"_You look - it looks like you're going to be sick. Hey. I'm taking you to my doctor."_

The clang of the buoy bell broke into his thoughts and Sonny shook them off, unwilling to come to the conclusion that they were methodically revealing. "No…no way. It's impossible!"

But the voice within continued to haunt him. "Sí," it pleaded persistently, "La niña bonita!"

He closed his eyes and let the breeze sweep over him. "Oh Alexis…you wouldn't have, would you?" He reluctantly pulled his cell phone out and hit the speed dial for Jason. "I need you to do this immediately and keep it quiet," he sighed. "Get Alexis's medical records from the day she had Kristina including the paternity test results…Never mind, I don't have time to go into it now Jason. Just do it."


	13. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

"What in the world were you thinking?" Alexis fumed as she stormed through the house searching for her glasses.

"I'm not sure I follow," Ric answered innocently as he trailed her frantic search from room to room. "We just got a glowing review from the social worker and the adoption is now merely a formality. We should be celebrating!"

"Is everything a celebration to you?"

"Is everything a melodrama to you?"

Alexis spun around and he nearly ran into her. "Are you saying that I'm "over the top" on this?"

"I think that was fairly obvious," he said, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, you think this is funny, don't you?"

"Come again?"

"Discussing our sex life with a total stranger? Especially because you know how sensitive I am about that right now!"

Ric blinked a few times and grinned suggestively "If I didn't know better, I would swear that's pent up frustration talking."

"I am _not _frustrated," she said sweetly and then the fire returned to her eyes, "I'm humiliated!"

Ric rolled his eyes and she continued to ransack the house. "Alexis!" he groaned. "You're making a mess!"

"I'm making a mess? At least I'm not mocking your personal life in front of god knows who -"

"Is that really what all this is about?" he interrupted skeptically. "I told Mrs. Walker about our bedroom because you were on the verge of telling her that we're sleeping in separate rooms; not exactly the way to score points in family court. In short, I was simply trying to validate our marriage in her eyes."

"You validated it all right, right down to the R rated vision that you planted in her head."

Ric furrowed his brow, "Are you always this paranoid?"

"Now I'm _paranoid?"_

"Yes, you are!" he snapped, trying to reign in his own growing agitation Taking a deep breath, he turned to her and offered calmly, "I never meant to embarrass you and I would never mock how you feel about our making love. I said that I would give you time and, albeit somewhat begrudgingly, I am. You'll know when the time is right. I trust you on that."

_Damn! Did he have to be so understanding now?_ She was enjoying their sparring. It made her feel far less guilty for not living up to the picture he so vividly painted for Mrs. Walker. Truth be told, every time Ric was near her, she wanted to reach out and pull him into a passionate kiss. When she felt his soft lips and warm breath on her neck, she wanted to give in and completely surrender her body to him. It was the soul that she was guarding carefully.

Strong, independent Natasha would not relent so easily. She kept her vigil over Alexis, warding off all whom wanted to lay claim to her heart. She was the spirit that ran from Ned in the church; she was the woman who so resolutely sent Sonny back to Carly and now she was the one who was fending off Ric. He'd come so close to overpowering her on Martha's Vineyard, closer than any man ever had. He'd revealed his darkest demons but until she could unveil hers as well, she would never truly be his wife.

Ironically, Sonny had many pieces of the puzzle; he was just frightened to put them together for it would have meant the complete destruction of his "safe" existence with Carly. Alexis saw how dangerous he really was and now there were children involved she was grateful for his hesitation.

She spied her glasses and wearily picked them up and put them on. With the clarity they provided came rationale. She sat down on a box and looked up at Ric who tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Now that's the Alexis I know."

"Remember on our wedding night when you told me that I was born worthy?"

"Yes."

"I need to believe that Ric."

"I'll show you," he begged.

"You _can't_. No one can but me."

He sat down on the box beside her and put his hand on her back, rubbing gently in circles.

"You've only had a small taste of Helena but, believe me, she makes your step mother look like a pussy cat."

Ric's firm hand on her back with its steady, soothing motion was like a truth serum forcing Alexis to relax and willingly disclose in greater detail what was really on her mind.

"I would like to have met Helena's mother. Maybe then I could understand how a woman could be so cold and full of hate. There must have been some redeeming quality in her for Mikkos – my father - to marry her in the first place. Maybe he was trapped by an unfortunate illusion and didn't see Helena for who she really was until the damage was done.

Ric could tell that Alexis was on the verge of something monumental and he wanted to make sure that they were undisturbed. He removed his hand from her back and gently prodded, "Why don't you go downstairs and I'll look in on Kristina? I'm sure she's out like a light, but I think that you'll be more comfortable having this conversation there."

"Bring the baby monitor?" she asked. "I want to hear her if she wakes up. She might be frightened by the new surroundings."

"I know exactly which box it's in." he assured her and got up to take care of it.

Jason found Sonny sitting on a bench down by the docks. Scanning their perimeter, he saw no guards and frowned. "Sonny?"

He grunted in response and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and looking out over the water. He'd been there for hours and the isolation was not good. It gave him time to think and the more he thought, the less he liked the conclusion that he was coming to. Kristina was around two years old and, if he did his math correctly, it was entirely possible. Ned was no longer a visible part of her life, which made no sense whatsoever, unless…Then there was Ric's sudden pursuit of Alexis and this marriage out of nowhere. It gnawed away at his core and consumed him. He recalled how comfortable Kristina was with him when she wandered into the hospital maternity ward. She was so calm, in fact, that she let him help her up to see the babies through the window chattering away in baby talk as if she'd known him all her life. Alexis's strong reaction when she saw them together was also suspect. At the time, he'd chalked it up to her usual neurotic behavior but now he wasn't so sure.

"_We were just having fun looking at the babies."_

"_Could you please get her down and give her to me?"_

"_I'm not going to hurt her, Alexis."_

"Sonny!" Jason demanded, "What the hell are you doing out here without guards? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"There's no one around," he brushed it off. "Did…did you get the records?"

He nodded and produced a file folder and handed it to Sonny. "There's not much there. It all looks fairly routine. It was a premature delivery but no C- section. Kristina was in the neonatal ICU for weeks. Ned's listed as the father."

Sonny scowled as her perused through the pages, not finding what he was looking for. Jason watched his reaction and was clearly confused by his obvious frustration.

"Are you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

"A hunch," he growled. "Can you locate the lab technician who did this paternity test?"

Jason shrugged. "Should be no problem but why are you so interested in this? You had your suspicions back then, I know, but the tests proved you wrong. Sonny, you and Carly moved on with your lives, you had Morgan and Alexis shut you out and moved on with her life too."

"She moved on all right…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just get a hold of that lab guy. Tell him I have a few questions and if he's got answers, I'll make it well worth his time."

Jason stared at him dumbfounded. "Sure," he mumbled. "I'll get right on it. But I'm getting a guard down here and I don't want an argument about it."

"Whatever," Sonny acquiesced and now Jason was seriously concerned. Sonny never reacted well when he tried to tell him what to do and this time he gave in far too easily. Whatever was going on with Sonny was big and for Carly and the kid's sake, Jason was determined to find out what it was.

"She's fast asleep!" Ric announced as he bounded down the stairs and handed the baby monitor to Alexis.

"The excitement of the new house must have exhausted her," she concluded and set the monitor on the table. "I brewed some tea. It's not nearly as lethal as my coffee."

Ric picked up the mug and looked at it confidently. "You couldn't possibly mess up a tea bag and hot water…_could you?"_ He chuckled and took a sip, nodding in approval.

"Perfect! Now, you were telling me about Helena?"

"My father, actually," she clarified. "I wouldn't be here if he hadn't become disillusioned with his marriage to Helena and fallen in love with my mother. She took a great risk being with him."

"I'm glad that she did."

"But didn't turn out well for her at all."

"I know," Ric noted sadly. "You told me that Helena murdered your mother."

"In cold blood. Kristina was just a baby but I remember every detail. The necklace I wore the day we were married was Mama's. That, a sapphire ring and a faded picture that Kristina gave me years later are all that I have left of her."

"That sounds familiar," he reflected wistfully. "All of the memories of my mother came from Sarah... Didn't you say that your mother was a singer? Surely there are recordings?"

"Crude ones," she admitted. "She was an opera singer and, believe it or not, Luke Spencer recovered some of them and gave them to me."

"How did Luke get involved with your family?" Ric asked, surprised. "I know that it had something to do with Laura and perhaps it's why he's on the run now."

"The Cassadine-Spencer feud," she sighed and cupped her hands around the warm mug. "Luke was at war with my father and uncles for years. They kidnapped Laura and while she was their captive, she became pregnant with my nephew. It's really true what they say; sometimes life is stranger than fiction. That's why it's a miracle that Lucky and Nikolas get along so well. If there were ever a ray of hope for the future, it's their relationship."

Ric shrugged optimistically. "They a seem very close; legal troubles not withstanding."

"Being away from Helena, Nikolas has a shot at being the first Cassadine to experience true, unbridled happiness. His love for Emily is pure and untainted and that's why I defend it so vigorously. Helena tried but she's failed to break him and that's a miracle."

"How could she break him?"

Alexis leaned forward and looked at him intensely. "By destroying his free will. She wants total control of people so that they obey her and do her bidding. If you resist, you become her enemy and that is a fate that I wouldn't wish on anyone. She slowly preys on your spirit until you surrender your soul and by then you're lost. She did it to my father by slitting my mother's throat. She did it to me by concealing and then denying my identity as his daughter."

Ric carefully studied the expression on her face as she recounted her past. Her eyes, usually bright and shining, were cloudy and her voice wavered in a fragile way that he'd never heard before. The person she described sounded uncannily like Sonny from the insatiable thirst for power and control to the ruthless intimidation tactics. It was no wonder that Alexis was sucked into his vortex.

It reminded him of certain victims he'd encountered in court; they were so conditioned to their cycle of abuse that they didn't see it nor would they admit to it on the stand. It was an illogical dedication to protecting their abuser that he never fully understood until now. Perhaps that's what kept Alexis defending Sonny all those years at great cost to her personal well being. After all, she'd grown up knowing nothing else. After witnessing her mother's grisly murder, she must have been so emotionally raw and vulnerable that it was easy for Helena to manipulate her and to crush her self-esteem.

"_You were born worthy, Alexis."_

No wonder she couldn't accept that. He felt selfish about his recent monopolization of her time and attention. Here he was, licking his wounds about Sonny, his mother, Elizabeth and their lost child, while Alexis was dealing with her own private hell. That's why she understood his motivation all too well and why she'd been able to be almost flip about the panic room, the most psychotic time of his life. It was the sadistic comprehension of the power of evil.

"I never realized how much that you had to endure," Ric admitted quietly. " It does explain a lot though, like your almost obsessive need to protect Kristina from Sonny, the fact that you don't even flinch at my dark side and our undeniable attraction to one another."

"It's perfect," she said. "Which is why it's frightening. But it's also vulnerable Ric. One wrong move, one fractured trust and we could lose everything that we've built between us."

He absently rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I never looked at the stakes as being that high before."

"But they are!" she insisted passionately. "That's why understanding our motivation is so important. What made you want to marry me and adopt Kristina? When we make love, what does it really mean? Do I love you because you have the capability of being devious enough to take on Sonny or Helena and beat them at their own game or is it because I love the man that you are deep down inside?"

In an instant, every word Alexis said faded into the woodwork except for one. Ric's pulse began to race and he put his tea down and looked at her as if he'd just experienced an epiphany. "Whoa! Alexis, did you just say that you love me?"

She caught her breath and reviewed her words in her head, then looked at Ric astounded. "I think I did."

"But when? - "

"I don't know," she breathed in, still stunned by her own revelation. Her eyes began to sting and with the precursor of inevitable tears of relief. How long had that emotion been pent up inside of her?

Ric resisted the impulse to hold her as he watched the resurrection of long buried emotions rise to the surface. Alexis put her hands on her cheeks and felt their heat as they were being doused by a waterfall of tears. She lightly laughed and looked at Ric helplessly as the tears would not stop flowing.

He reached out and tenderly wiped them away. "I've been in love with you for a long time but refused to admit it. When I saw you with Kristina in the park, so vital and beautiful, I knew that there was no use fighting it. I only hoped that one day you would feel the same."

"I - I'm not sure how to deal with this," she stuttered. "I know what it means but-"

"Shhh," Ric put his finger to her lips. "This is an incredible moment Alexis. Don't over analyze it."

He took the mug from her hands and set it on the coffee table, then reclined on the couch and pulled Alexis down with him. Ric wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, resting her tearstained face on his chest. His steady, strong heartbeat was mesmerizing as it lulled her to sleep. He didn't know how many hours they laid there together with him gently stroking her hair, only that he saw the sunset over the water through the window and soon succumbed to peaceful slumber as well. And so the Lansings spent the first night in their new home together, safe and content in each other's arms.


	14. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

Alexis strode down the hall of the courthouse confidently but fully aware of the ring on her left hand. _Is it obvious? Maybe if I throw my coat over my arm it will hide it and no one will notice. Wait, it's warm out. I don't have a coat!_ Taking a deep breath she saw Ric's office straight ahead. He was meeting with Mac Scorpio at the PCPD and offered it to her as a quite place to prepare for an upcoming arraignment. She had to admit that being Mrs. "DA" Lansing had its benefits but she was apprehensive because this was her first venture out in public as Ric's wife_. His wife._ It sounded so strange. Alexis had been many things to him during the course of their relationship from adversary to colleague to confidant, friend and lover, but "wife" sounded so official and had a connotation of ownership that contradicted the strong, independent woman that she prided herself in being.

But there was an upside to all of this. She'd never felt so invigorated as she did when she woke up that morning in Ric's arms. He was sound asleep but she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and hear the reassuring rhythmic beat of his heart. Careful not to wake him, she slowly shifted her position so that she could steal a glance. His mouth was slightly open, expelling a warm wispy breath that tickled her forehead. She admired his slender nose and angular cheekbones and smiled at the tiny mole on his right cheek – his very own beauty mark! His long dark eyelashes fluttered, revealing to her that he was dreaming and she wondered if that particular dream included her. She'd always feared dreams as a child, as they would morph off into nightmares of her mother's murder and she would wake up crying. She imagined that Ric had had his share of torrid dreams as well. Now, watching him sleep, she could tell that his dream was peaceful and she found solace in that.

Alexis realized that she had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the courthouse hallway staring off into space. _Oh god. I'm really in love! Does it show?_ She looked over her shoulder and put her hand to her cheek to see if it was warm and then yanked it away quickly. Yes. Definitely flushed. She realized that her heart was racing and she could feel her pulse pounding in her temples. Office. Get to the office. She resumed her gait and was just about to turn the corner when she heard someone call her name. Closing her eyes, Alexis composed herself and spun around on her heels with a bright smile.

"Felicia! Hello!"

"How are you?" her friend asked flashing a perfect "cheerleader" smile. "I haven't seen you in ages! Have you been hiding out?"

"Alexis laughed nervously. "No. No I've just been spending some quality time with Kristina." _The hand. You've got to hide the hand!_ She casually curled her left hand up into a fist and placed it squarely on her hip, ringside down.

"I see that you were heading to DA Lansing's office. I was trying to find him to discuss a pending case. Is he in there?"

"Ironically, Ric is actually meeting with Mac this morning."

"He is?" Felicia asked puzzled. "Funny, Mac never mentioned that they were meeting and he knew I wanted to talk to him." She took notice of Alexis's increasingly "skitsy" behavior and couldn't resist the urge to pry. "It seems as though you keep tabs on the DA, knowing his schedule and all."

Without realizing it, Alexis raised her left hand to brush back her bangs and froze. _Why do I have to be left-handed?_ Felicia's deft eyes darted to the sparking diamond ring on her finger and her mouth dropped open, then slowly transformed into a curious grin.

"Alexis Davis, is that what I think it is?"

Alexis immediately brought her hand down, glancing at it nervously and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "It- it is a ring," she confirmed vaguely.

"A wedding ring?" Felicia coaxed.

She rolled her eyes in concession. "Yes, a wedding ring!"

"I didn't know that you were seeing - who's the lucky groom?"

Alexis smiled sheepishly and glanced at the nameplate on the door.

"You married _Ric Lansing?"_

Biting her lower lip, Alexis shrugged and nodded.

Felicia was floored. "I knew that you had been spending a lot of time with Ric but I assumed that it was business, with Skye Chandler's case and all. I see now that the rounds in the courtroom were actually a courtship for you two."

"Cute play on words," Alexis smiled weakly. "It kind of sneaked up on us. You see, I'm neurotic, he's impulsive, you put the two together and somehow it led to matrimony. Who'd have guessed it, right?"

"Alexis, you're blushing just like a new bride! What does Ned think about this?"

"He doesn't know yet Felicia and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention it to him. I need to tell him myself and it may not be pretty."

Felicia winced as she recalled the runaway bride escapade and reassured her, "Don't worry, I'll keep mum. But you have to tell me, was it a romantic wedding?"

Alexis chuckled as she though about their somewhat humorous ceremony in front of Judge Griffin and a sentimental smile graced her lips.

"_I Richard Lansing, take you, Alexis Davis, to be my partner and legal wife. I promise to be there for you at the end of the day when your clients exhaust you ... I promise never to try and change you or control you in any way and to encourage the wonderful, emancipated individual that you are…I promise you more nights by the fire and sailboat rides on the ocean and dancing until you drop. Above all, I promise you honesty and to work together to build a secure and loving home for Kristina. I'll be your escape, your safe haven as long as I live."_

"Yes, Felicia. It was very romantic and Kristina just adores him."

"And you?" Felicia gently prodded "Do you love him? I mean, do you really love him?"

She flashed back to Ric's face lighting up at her sudden revelation:

"_Alexis, did you just say that you love me?"_

Smiling warmly, she answered sincerely, "Yes. I really do."

Felicia reached out and hugged her friend and whispered in her ear "Chloe would be so happy for you."

Alexis's heart ached at the mention of her late friend. She had never been the same after Chloe's death and felt the need to apologize to Felicia for the subsequent distance that had come between them. She broke the hug and placed a firm her hand on her arm as she attempted to explain.

"Felicia, I haven't been the best friend -"

"We've both been so wrapped up in our lives that we've drifted apart. Now that things have settled down - as much as they can – with the girls, I'd like to make a better effort to get together more often. Maybe for ice cream at Kelly's"

"Perfect!" Alexis laughed and raised her fingers in quotation, "I'm an "old married woman" now, so what are a few extra pounds?"

"You'd better not let Ric hear you say that!"

"Say what?" he inquisitively asked, walking up behind them. "Hello Felicia."

"Ric," she acknowledged. "Alexis just told me the happy news. Congratulations!"

He tried to mask his shock and profound pleasure at Alexis's disclosure as he casually put his arm around his wife. "Thank you," he replied. "She's made me believe in second chances."

Felicia could hear an unfamiliar (to her) tenderness in his voice and suddenly wanted to be invisible. "I came to discuss the Pennington case but it can wait. I see that you two would rather be alone," Felicia observed. "Alexis, I'll call you."

"Great. I'll look forward to it. Fudge Ripple?"

"For starters!" Felicia answered lightheartedly as she walked down the hall.

"Fudge Ripple?" Ric asked.

"It's a girl thing."

"Oh," he nodded. "I don't supposed that I get to know about that stuff."

"Nope!"

"Is this where the two of you gorge yourself on pints of ice cream and talk about me behind my back?" he asked, squiring her into his office.

"Maybe," she smirked. "And it's half gallons, not pints."

Ric's eyes grew huge. "In that case I think that we're going to need an exercise bike," he teased. "Or a treadmill…or both!"

Alexis playfully punched his arm and he winced. "On second thought, maybe I'll just get you some boxing gloves and a punching bag and you can beat the hell out of it."

"Promise?" she challenged.

"Better it than me!" he declared as he dropped his brief case on the desk and pulled her into a romantic kiss.

Ric's assistant Connie came into the office and they were oblivious to the staccato clicking of her heels. She was focused on the Palm Pilot in her hand and rambling nonstop. "I've got your schedule for this week updated and downloaded. You'll see that I've cancelled lunch with the mayor and scheduled a meeting with – Oh! I am so sorry!" she cried as she looked up and saw them kissing.

They pulled apart and Ric licked his lips. "That's OK Connie, really. You know Alexis?"

"Yes. Good morning Ms. Davis."

"Good morning," Alexis echoed a bit flustered.

Connie reached out and handed Ric the Palm Pilot. "Like I said, your updated schedule is in there."

"Thank you," he said, taking if from her. "Could you print out a copy for Alexis? And please hold my calls for the next half-hour, oh and I have a new home phone number, which Alexis can be reached at as well. I'll e-mail that to you along with her cell phone number. You'll need to keep that on file in case of an emergency."

Connie nodded systematically with each request then stopped short. "Excuse me Mr. Lansing, but did you just say that Ms. Davis can be reached at your home phone number?"

"Yes. Connie, Alexis and I were recently married."

The room went silent and she looked at them, speechless. When the shock wore off she offered respectfully, "Um, congratulations…to both of you."

"Thank you Connie," Alexis replied noting her astonishment.

"Shall I arrange a formal announcement? The press is will eat this up!"

"No," Ric shook his head and thrust his hands in his pockets. "They'll find out in due time but right now we're keeping it low key."

"Very well," she said and curtly acknowledged Alexis, "Mrs. Lansing," and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Ric immediately looked down at his watch. "You might want to scurry to the court room and do your prep work there instead. In approximately four minutes and 30 seconds, the entire courthouse will know that we're married."

"What?" she cried.

"The administrative network," he admonished her. "Two minutes to get back to the desk, two minutes to type and OK, well – maybe not thirty – more like two seconds to hit "send."

"You have got to be kidding," she deadpanned.

"No. I think that Connie may have broken a land speed record when I asked her to make the dinner reservations the day I took you to The Cellar and, if I'm not mistaken, she sacrificed a nail by typing so fast."

Alexis was mortified. She put on her glasses and grabbed her briefcase and began to rush out the door when she paused and threw a confirming glance over her shoulder. "Four minutes?"

Ric looked at his watch. "Well, three now, but who's counting? Go!"

She flew out the door as he watched her laughing heartily and then sighed and shook his head as the lines on his phone began to light up. It was going to be a long day.

The Corinthos clan was seated around a table at Kelly's, Michael devouring an ice cream sundae and Morgan sleeping peacefully in his stroller. Sonny watched his youngest son's slumber and smiled. She'd be nearly a year older. He imagined Kristina and Morgan growing up together. He could see them going to school, him mercilessly teasing her on the playground and then following her around until she was old enough to put her foot down; and she would put her foot down. She had the best of both Cassadine and Corinthos including her mother's intelligence and stubborn streak and his fight and determination. The combination would be lethal for anyone who dared cross Kristina. Unlike some of the frail ones surrounding her, his daughter would be strong, confident and self-assured. The chirp of his cell phone soon interrupted the idealistic daydream and he shot Carly a familiar "I have to get this" look and walked outside.

"Yeah?"

"Sonny?" Jason's voice sounded faint through the poor connection.

"What…Where are you?"

"Just walking out of the hospital," he answered and as he cleared the sliding doors the phone echo was gone. "I did some checking. The lab tech that ran the paternity tests is no longer here. He left about three months ago and left no forwarding address. In fact, his last paycheck was returned."

"That's strange," Sonny said as he paced around Kelly's courtyard.

"Not really," Jason continued. "I managed to get a hold of an orderly who saw him shortly before he resigned. I'll give you one guess on who the tech was talking to."

"Ric."

"Bingo!"

"He probably got the information he wanted and paid him to disappear," Sonny concluded. "If I didn't hate him so much, I'd like his style."

Jason continued. "I have no idea where the guy is but I'll put a trace on him. I doubt that he's smart enough to know how to disappear."

"Find him," Sonny ordered and clicked the phone shut as his face broke into a mollified, dimpled smile. "Gotcha little brother!"

Ric took another file off the stack that Connie plopped down in front of him and glanced at the clock on the wall. How long was that arraignment? He could see Alexis, glasses perched on her nose just far enough down to see those intense, beautiful eyes as she passionately argued on her client's behalf. He recalled the first time he met her in court and how taken he was with her insecure confidence. It was an oxymoron, but Alexis had proven to be a bundle of contradictions, each one more intriguing than the last. Well, perhaps the last one, her self imposed celibacy, was more challenging than the rest but he intended to ride it out. After all, she confessed that she loved him and where there is love…"

His cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts and he swiftly pulled it out. "Lansing."

"You lied to me!" a familiar but panicked voice accused him.

"What?"

"You said that if I left town that no one would bother me again. You were wrong DA Lansing. Sonny Corinthos's men were at the hospital asking questions!"

"Whoa!" Ric said as he got up from behind his desk and continued to talk, his hand nervously rubbing his forehead. "Exactly who was at the hospital?"

"Jason Morgan."

Ric sighed. His caller was right. Jason's sniffing around clearly meant that Sonny was onto something.

"Look, I'll wire you another ten thousand and arrange for your passport. Then you can safely leave the country. You'll need to travel under an alias and whatever you do, do not use a credit card. Use cash for everything." There was no response on the other end but Ric knew that he was still on the phone; he could hear him breathing. "Hello?"

"Ten thousand won't cut it," the voice nervously wavered. "This information is so hot that I'm sure that Mr. Corinthos would pay more - a lot more."

Ric's heart began to race. How could this be happening? Was a lab technician actually blackmailing him?

"You do realize that extortion is a crime? So is falsifying hospital records."

The voice on the other end was silent again and then he began to chuckle. "You were pretty desperate to get that information and to pay me leave Port Charles ASAP. I don't think that legality has anything to do with this. No, this must be personal. Just what would happen if Mr. Corinthos learns that he is that little girl's father?"

He swallowed hard and he began to perspire. It would be Alexis's worst nightmare and, by being careless, Ric felt that he had put the wheels in motion. Who was he kidding? It wasn't carelessness; it was vengefulness. He wanted to use that information as leverage against his brother as part of the reprehensible vendetta that was so all consuming to him at the time. He didn't know Alexis then. She was an insignificant means to an end and Ric eagerly seized the opportunity to take advantage. It was a long time before she'd led him to the path of redemption but being coerced by this plebe as a consequence to his past made Ric angry and ready to spar. He thought of Alexis sleeping securely in his arms and Kristina giggling as he pushed her on the glider and reluctantly reneged.

"I'll give you twenty five thousand to maintain your silence and enjoy your life from hereon out."

"Fifty," the tech demanded. "And I'm being generous. I'm sure that's a drop in the bucket for Sonny Corinthos."

Ric paused but knew that he had no choice, "Fifty it is. I'll need a little time to make the transfer of funds. Where do I wire it to?"

"Las Vegas," he answered and gave Ric an address, most likely that of a cheesy hotel on the strip. No wonder he needed the money. He'd probably lost it all at the tables.

Ric wrote it down and returned the phone to his breast pocket. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt and looked down, angry and ashamed. Alexis was aware that he had known about Kristina's paternity long before their trip to Martha's Vineyard, but she'd never asked nor had he told her just how he knew. The pride and joy he felt as he walked into the courthouse that morning as Alexis Davis's husband was now extinguished and smoldering by regret and guilt. He needed to go somewhere where he could cleanse himself from the self-disgust that bathed him. Picking up the phone, Ric punched in Connie's extension.

"I have an urgent matter that needs my personal attention so I'll be out the rest of the day. If my wife asks, tell her I'll see her at home."

Alexis snapped her briefcase shut, picked it up and was about to leave the courtroom when the court reporter walked by and timidly smiled. "Congratulations!"

Alexis looked at her perplexed. He was serious! The walk from the courtroom to Ric's office was saturated with curious stares and a few stray well wishes and Alexis wanted to sink to the floor and slither undetected the rest of the way. She'd gotten some unwanted attention after her trial and the whole DID fiasco, but this was different. She felt like a tabloid queen but not a tongue-and-cheek one like "Eddie's Angel". These reactions ranged everywhere from sincere to skeptical and a variety of combinations in between. So much for blissful anonymity, she knew that she'd just have to grit her teeth endure it until the interest died down. At the very least she planned to protect Kristina from any gossipmongers and she had no doubt in her mind that Ric would too. Seeing his office ahead, she quickened her pace but just as she was about to enter her phone rang.

"Alexis?"

"Hi! I was just dodging the courthouse paparazzi on the way to your office."

Ric smiled, clinging to the phone on the other end. "I told you so. How did the arraignment go?"

"I wasn't able to convince Judge Connelly not to go to trial but I bought a little more more time for my client."

"50/50, huh?"

"Right!" she chuckled lightly. "Where are you? I thought that we might grab a late lunch before my two o'clock."

" I can't," Ric replied trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Something came up and I've got to take care of it."

"OK," she sighed, "I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Yes," he agreed a little too passively. "Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"Try to get home early."

She clicked her phone shut and tapped her chin with its cool metallic edge before slipping it back into her purse. Maybe she was being paranoid but Ric didn't sound like himself. Checking her watch, Alexis realized that she didn't have time to contemplate much right now; there was just enough time for a quick bite before her next appointment.

Ric keyed into the front door quietly, careful not to alarm Viola. By now his tie was completely off and hanging freely about his neck. He noticed the mail stacked neatly on the hall table and it brought a faint smile. How quickly household routines set in! He passed on reviewing it now and made a note to shuffle through it later and casually flung his suit coat over the back of the couch.

"Viola?" he called and heard no response. Clearing his throat he called again, this time louder. "Viola?"

"Mr. Lansing?" her voice answered from the kitchen. "What on earth are you doing home? You're not ill are you?"

Ric smiled at her concern. This would take some getting used to. The last time anyone asked him that was Sarah after a day of tobogganing with Josh and his sister. He was nine years old and they'd disobeyed her and went to the steep sledding hill that the "big kids" used. Flying down it, they careened off course and tumbled into a snow bank with Ric taking the brunt of the fall. He was covered with snow and by the time they got home his "snow suit" had melted and Ric was soaked to the skin, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Sarah had a thermometer in his mouth and him cocooned inside a wool blanket before Ric could explain. He didn't have to. The stern look on her face told him that she knew but Sarah never raised her voice.

"No," he answered Viola quietly. "I'm fine. I just need to take care of some things around here this afternoon. In fact, it's a beautiful day, why don't you take the rest of it off?"

She emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Are you sure? You and Alexis have given me a lot of time off recently. Not that I mind, but I feel guilty. I want to earn my salary."

"You've earned it and then some," he assured her. "Alexis has told me how invaluable you have been to her and now I can see what she meant. I promise, we'll work you double time come fall so why don't you take advantage of the waning days of summer?"

She mulled it over and grinned. "Well, if you insist."

"I most definitely insist. Where is Kristina?"

"Taking a nap. She went down early today. I think that she's still excited about the new house so I don't expect her to sleep much longer."

"Don't worry, I'll listen for her."

Viola quickly gathered her belongings and thanked Ric again before rushing out the door, cell phone to ear, calling her friends to tell them that she had yet another day of unexpected furlough.

Finally alone, Ric ventured to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and then climbed the stairs to "his" bedroom to trade his suit for a pair of faded Levi's and an old T- shirt. He was about to go downstairs when he noticed his guitar case peeking out behind several boxes at the end of the hall. The image brought back memories of high school bands and solo performances on the beach on Martha's Vineyard. He loved to play but hadn't since his time in a South American jail cell where the guitar had been his only companion for months. He felt a little guilty for abandoning it. Staring at the case, he hesitated and then grabbed it and hauled it downstairs.

He expertly unlocked it and lifted the shiny nylon stringed Ibanez out and sat down cross-legged on the living room floor. The curve of its body felt at home on his knee and he gently wrapped his left hand around its long smooth neck. It only took a few strums to realize that the instrument was woefully out of tune. Ric mentally set the pitch of "E" and tuned the sixth string, then used the fifth fret on consecutive strings to tune A D and G; slipped back to the the fourth fret on G to tune B and up to the fifth again on B for high E. As complex as it sounded, he did it without thinking and with one downward strum revealed that guitar was ready to play. He launched into a blues rift and closed his eyes. Playing again transported him into another world, one that lauded his creativity and expression. This was a far cry from the left-brained "DA Lansing". Every strum, every chord progression set Ric's spirit free. He played some favorite cover songs and then a few of his own compositions, pleased that he not only remembered them but that his nimble fingers were able to pick through them with few mistakes. Not bad after all this time! After about a half-hour he had a surprise accompanist - the restless wails coming from Kristina's room.

Ric instantly stopped playing and ran upstairs. Kristina was flailing uncontrollably in her crib crying until she saw Ric and reduced her sobs to a light whimper. "Shhh," he hushed her as he picked her up. "It's OK sweetheart, I'm here." He guided her head to his shoulder and paced the perimeter of the room several times rubbing her tiny back until she eventually calmed down. _Like mother, like daughter_. Returning her to the crib was not an option for she was fully awake by then. Instead, he carried Kristina downstairs and made her comfortable on the couch and resumed his cross-legged position on the floor below her. Ric looked up at her face filled with endearing wonder. How could he have been so careless with that lab technician? He had no idea how Sonny had clued in on his paternity but Ric knew that he was somehow culpable. He was about to drown in his self-pity when Kristina began fussing and demanding his attention.

"I hear you honey," he said softly and wracked his brain for a way to pacify her. He thought back to the things that enticed him at her age and shook his head. "No Barney back then. Maybe Mister Green Jeans, but that's way before your time."

Ric began absently strumming his guitar and watched as she fixated on his hands. After a few minutes, he smiled and removed the caypo. "Kristina, you have a Pooh Bear mobile in your room don't you? Did you know that I once had one too? We have something in common sweetheart. We both love Winnie the Pooh."

Clearing his throat, Ric looked at her tenderly and began to play and sing a Kenny Loggins song that he'd leaned years ago:

(Right click, "save as") .net/alexis/Return_to_Pooh_

_Christopher robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lit up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to owl and eeyore_

_As our days disappeared all too soon_

_But I've wandered much further today than I should_

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood_

_So help me if you can_

_I've got to get back_

_To the house at pooh corner by one_

_You'd be surprised_

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of christopher robin and pooh_

_Winnie the pooh doesn't know what to do_

_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose_

_He came to me asking help and advice_

_And from here no one knows where he goes_

_So I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there_

_How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_

_Seem to follow throughout all our lives_

_After all's said and done I was watching my girl_

_Sleeping there with my bear by her side_

_So I tucked her in, I kissed her and as I was going_

_I swear that the old bear whispered girl welcome home_

_Believe me if you can_

_I've finally come back_

_To the house at pooh corner by one_

_What do you know_

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of christopher robin_

_Back to the ways of christopher robin_

_Back to the days of pooh_

The tune was so soft and melodic that when Ric finished singing he looked up expecting Kristina to be half-asleep. Instead, her small brown eyes were mesmerized and she was looking down at him with the most tranquil and trusting smile. He set the guitar aside and stood up lifting her off the couch and into his arms.

"That's just one of many songs I want to sing to you," he said softly, his voice breaking. "I am so sorry for putting you in jeopardy. I hope that you can forgive me."

Unaware of the magnitude of his words Kristina looked fondly at Ric and hooked her petite arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and accepted her hug. He'd never felt such unconditional love before and with it a responsibility so huge that it made him quiver. He'd faced Alcazar and jail cells and stared down the barrel of Jason Morgan's gun, but this precious little girl had more power over him than any mobster ever could.

"I love you Kristina," he whispered. "I promise you that as long as I live, you and your mother will be safe with me."

"Safe wit me," she echoed him perfectly in that high-pitched voice and Ric smiled.

Alexis's key rattled in the front door and she came in balancing her briefcase and purse with a brown paper bag. Startled, she saw Ric holding Kristina and her face lit up. "You're home! I thought that you needed to take care of some things this afternoon?"

"I did," he answered looking at Kristina. "Right here."

Alexis's heart melted as she realized that he'd taken the afternoon off to be with her - their – daughter and she noticed Ric's guitar leaning against the sofa. "You played for her?"

He nodded. "She's my best audience to date."

"I brought dinner!" she proudly held up the bag, "I'll go put it in the kitchen. Can you believe it? I even know where it is!"

"Score one for the domestic goddess!" he quipped and Kristina giggled.

"Do you want to eat now or later?" Alexis called out. "I had a late lunch so I'm thinking later."

"That's fine," he answered as she came back into the room. She stopped, struck by the desperate way Ric was looking at Kristina.

"Ric? Is there something wrong?"

He kissed Kristina's cheek and then walked over and handed her to Alexis. "Yeah there is," he confirmed quietly. "Why don't you set her up with a video. We need to talk."


	15. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Fourteen

1**Chapter 14**

"She's settled," Alexis said as she sat down beside Ric on the couch. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

Ric hesitated and then leaned in and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He opened his eyes to find hers still closed with a heavenly smile on her face.

She savored the kiss a bit longer and slowly opened them. "You know, we didn't need to remove Kristina for that."

"I wish it were that simple," he spoke softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "Alexis, do you remember when you promised to understand what motivates me?"

"_I promise to keep your secrets and have compassion for what sometimes motivates you…"_

The words of her wedding vow echoed in her head and she nodded. "Yes and I meant every word. Ric, what's going on with you?"

"Retribution," he sighed. "Tenfold. How did you figure out that I knew Sonny was Kristina's father?"

"Instinct, I guess, " she answered thoughtfully. "The way you looked at her revealed that she was more to you than my daughter; your keen instincts, your sudden attention…lots of things."

Ric looked skyward and sighed. "As much as I'd love to give your insight due credit, it was far more nefarious than that. I was desperate for an inroad to my brother and after you disclosed that you and Sonny had been lovers, I started digging into your past. I saw that you listed Ned as Kristina's biological father on her birth certificate but that didn't make sense to me so I went looking for the lab technician who ran the paternity test. I told him that my inquiry was part of a police investigation and threatened him with criminal charges if he didn't cooperate. It didn't take long for him to cave in. He gave me copies of the real results and then I paid him to leave town, not exactly an ethical move for the District Attorney to make."

Alexis interlocked her fingers and rested her forehead on them for several minutes and then looked up at Ric. "That was the old you," she defended with conviction. "We all have to atone for the mistakes that we've made in our past. I'm not immune to them and I can hardly expect you to be either."

"It's not just about the bribery," he confessed. "Your intuition was dead on. Sonny knows. He had Jason are hot on the tech's trail and they're zeroing in on him was we speak. He contacted me today demanding more money or he threatened to confirm Sonny's suspicions. I can meet his terms this time, but he's pitting me against my brother financially and that's a battle I'll ultimately lose."

"Then why fight it?" Alexis countered angrily. "The mere thought that this guy is trying to blackmail us is infuriating. The adoption papers have been filed and should be final any day now and, given Sonny's record, I say let him come after us! He'll lose in court. No judge in his or her right mind would side with a crime lord over us."

Ric took notice of her use of the word "us" and it warmed his heart to know that Alexis saw them as being united in more than name. He took her hands in his and leaned forward looking intensely into her eyes. "You are a brilliant attorney. So good, in fact, that you managed to clear Sonny's name from seemingly impossible RICO charges, not to mention conspiracy to murder, attempted murder…the list goes on."

"Don't remind me," she conceded sullenly. "It's a record that I'm not very proud of."

"Unfortunately, without at least one conviction it will be a formidable battle in court and I don't need to tell you that Sonny doesn't pull any punches. His network will be in place somewhere whether it's the judge or an attorney or a private investigator. He'll use the panic room as a weapon to attack my character and, although I was never charged with anything, if I lie about it I'll be committing perjury and that will completely discredit me."

"Why are you spelling out all of the negatives? It's defeatist and so unlike you."

"I'm not trying to be defeatist Alexis, simply honest and objective. We've been so wrapped up in being happy recently that I think we've idealized our situation. The call from the lab tech today was quite a reality check. We're not through this, not by a long shot."

Alexis was grateful for his clear thinking and lifted his hand and interlocked her fingers with his. "Then we'll get through it together. You made Kristina and me a promise, Ric Lansing, and we're holding you to it."

"I have no intention of breaking any promises that I've made to you and Kristina," he confirmed and chuckled reflectively. "It's the first time in my life that something - or someone - mattered more to me than myself."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Alexis argued. "Look at Sarah and Josh and his sister?"

"Kate," he affirmed sentimentally. "Little Katie."

"See? You care about them and, whether you realize it or not, you cared about Adela too. Although you don't remember your mother you know that in here…" Alexis emphasized, placing her hand on his heart, "you know that in your heart that you loved her unselfishly. I'm willing to bet that it was seeing a mother's love for her child that really drew you to me in the first place, not getting back at Sonny. Don't sell yourself short."

"Is that psychobabble for 'I fell in love with my mother'?" he joked, raising his eyebrows.

"He has a sense of humor!" Alexis grinned triumphantly as she finally got him to show a little levity. She could see that he'd been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders ever since he received that phone call and she would have no more of it.

"I'm not all together joking," he admitted. "If my mother was anything like you Alexis, then I can see why Trevor fell in love with her. I can understand why Sonny so vehemently defended her honor and why I've always felt such a profound sense of loss. If Adela was anything like you, she was must have been an extraordinary woman."

Alexis was speechless. She thought of the sentiment that Ric openly shared with Felicia; the one about their marriage making him believe in second chances. Initially she was sure that he was indirectly referencing Elizabeth but now, after hearing his impassioned declaration, she could see that there was more significance to it than that. Perhaps that would explain his motivation to abandon the vendetta and embrace redemption. He wasn't doing it for her as much as because of her and Alexis was floored by that revelation. Sonny and Ned had both told her that she "mattered" to them and that she made a difference in their lives but neither one had convincingly been able to show it. Ric's actions spoke volumes and she found herself willingly relinquishing her heart to him more everyday. She'd moved from friendship to compassion and from compassion to love; all that was left was the transition from idealistic love to giving herself to him completely, body and soul. Alexis felt a slight flutter in her stomach as she could see and feel that the latter was no longer inconceivable.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change," she said quietly and got up from the sofa.

He watched confused as she slowly climbed the stairs. "I hope that what I said didn't upset you?"

She stopped and looked down at him and smiled. "Quite the contrary Ric. It touched me more than you'll ever know."

Ric sat and listened as Alexis moved about upstairs. He heard her crossing her bedroom floor and the opening and shutting of the closet and dresser drawers as she disrobed. He heard the low hum of the water rushing through the pipes as she turned on the shower and closed his eyes. He could see her opening the glass door and stepping inside as the hot water pulsated over her body flowing in sensual rivers to private parts unknown. He envisioned the steam rising as Alexis closed her eyes and tilted her head back to welcome the soothing spray. His body involuntarily reacted as he imagined opening the door and stepping in behind her.

_She gently leaned back as Ric wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her right shoulder. The water allowed his hands to glide effortlessly over her skin as Alexis sighed with pleasure, her every nerve ending igniting with the nuance of his tactile exploration. Unable to resist those delectable lips any longer, he turned her towards him and hungrily found her mouth, seizing it without mercy. Unable to stifle a cry, he continued to devour her as the heat from the shower rendered him helpless._

Ric's eyes popped open and he noticed that his breathing had become shallow and rapid. "Talking about the Big Bad Wolf! " he muttered nervously and looked longingly at the top of the stairs. He glanced into the den and he saw that Kristina was curled up in front of Barney fast asleep. Ric gingerly got up and scooped her into his arms and began to climb the stairs, one by one. He laid Kristina down gently in her crib and crept out closing the door behind him and started back downstairs when he stopped and stared at the closed door down the hall.

Alexis sensuously rolled her head from side to side as she languished in the therapeutic spray of the water. This was just the reprieve she needed from the feelings that were beginning to overwhelm her downstairs. Just when she thought that she knew everything about Ric, another layer would fall away revealing one more romantic and irresistible aspect that attested to his true character. In short, she was running out of excuses and reasons to resist him. She squeezed a pool of lavender and eucalyptus scented bath gel into her palm and began to rub her hands together and then covered her skin with fragrant lather. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the sensation and suddenly found herself drifting away.

_His hands were strong yet gentle as they glided freely over her body slowly building an arousing lather that pleasured all of her senses. The sweet floral smell wafted in the steam as she felt his soft, wet lips nuzzling her shoulder. His hands moved in sensual circles over her stomach and began to work their way tantalizingly upward. As they reached their destination she gasped and sighed, begging him not to stop._

Alexis's eyes flew open at the sound of the shower door. Ric stood before her, clothes shed, his eyes wantonly sweeping over her glistening form. She looked at him like a curious fawn, frightened but too intrigued to turn away. Unable to contain himself, Ric stepped into the stream and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately as the hot water saturated his body.

"Kristina?" she breathed.

"Sound asleep," he mumbled and continued to submerge himself in her essence.

The hot water rained down from above; melting them together as Ric fulfilled every fantasy that they'd both dared to dream and inspired even more. His hands eagerly explored every inch of her enhanced by the intoxicating scent of lavender and eucalyptus, which saturated the steam. Together they reached new heights of desire, which dominated them and could no longer be denied.

They didn't bother to shut off the water, but instead stumbled into the bedroom, their bodies entwined in a frenzied struggle to get closer. Falling back on the bed, Ric continued his fervent assault on her lips and neck as he ran his hands sensually over her body until Alexis felt lightheaded and the room started to spin. The relentless ache of the fire gradually escalated within her impatiently pleading for more. She was desperate to make contact with that one dormant place within and fiercely pulled Ric closer demanding no distance between them. He breathlessly pulled back and looked into her fiery dark eyes searching for some sign of sanction and he immediately found his answer. Alexis pulled him back down on top of her and pressed her body firmly against his, beckoning him to locate what smoldered in her core and set it free. Trapped by years of suppression and self doubt and hidden under concrete layers of heartbreak and disillusionment, Ric persisted until he found his way to her precious treasure, unlocking it as Alexis's eyes rolled back and she cried out in surrender.

She clutched his damp back moaned in ecstasy, uninhibited as she and Ric held on tight, drowning in release. Panting heavily, Ric buried his face in her shoulder until he caught his breath and then kissed her, readying to pleasure her again. However, this time Alexis took the initiative and she ambitiously bit her lip and flipped Ric over onto his back as he looked up at her startled and smiling. Her inhibition stunned him as she straddled him and pinned his arms up over his head, discovering new and creative ways to send him over the edge. They would continue this liberation dance into the wee hours of the morning until there was nothing physically left to satisfy and they lay side by side content and heaving, immersed in sweat and splendor.

Ric rolled over on his side and placed a grateful kiss on Alexis's glistening forehead. He tasted the sweet saltiness of her skin and savored it as he smiled and gently stroked her hair.

"So _this_ is making love," he whispered in astonishment. "_This _is the magical offering you've guarded so vehemently until you were truly ready to give it. I only hope that I'm worthy of such a gift."

"You were born worthy," she said softly, sharing Ric's smile.

Ric was overwhelmed by her words. She'd looked inside his soul and rescued the little boy who flailed helplessly in the winds whipping over the dunes of Martha's Vineyard. How did she know that he was walking towards the edge of the ocean, heeding its call to come forth and seek relief from his life and its angry darkness? She was the only one who saw his beacon dancing perilously on the waves, slowly giving in to their powerful undertow. Ric blinked a few times, releasing a single tear that stubbornly escaped the corner of his eye. He reached up to wipe it away but stopped and let it roll freely down his cheek. It felt good and cleansing to express how he was feeling at that moment and he continued to cry without shame.

"Don't cry," Alexis whispered and smiled as she once again echoed his words. "We should be celebrating. I'm yours now in every way. I am Mrs. Alexis Davis Lansing. I will always be by your side and not abandon or judge you, only love you and support you until the day I die."

He picked up her hand and gently brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. "Do you realize that you have more than enough strength for both of us? When I'm with you I can face anything; my past, Sonny and whatever other uncertainties lie ahead. Thank you, Alexis for showing me what it means to love and be loved unconditionally.

"Don't thank me," she shook her head slightly, looking up at him in the shadow of the blue moonlight that streamed though the window. "We both took the long road to get here, but we discovered the truth together."

Ric snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her wearily resting his cheek on the top of her head. Peaceful and spent, they both closed their eyes and were drifting off to sleep when Alexis suddenly sat up.

"The water!"

"Shhh," he hushed her and pulled her back into his arms, ever so gently caressing her. "Let it flow Alexis…let it flow."


	16. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

Ric slowly slithered up from the foot of the bed with a wicked grin on his face. He lasciviously leaned down and kissed her ankle and gradually nibbled his way up to the sensitive hollow behind her knee. Alexis closed her eyes and squirmed as he continued his ascent, running his tongue lightly up the inside of her thigh. "Oh!" she moaned as she felt him getting closer…and closer…

"Alexis?"

She heard someone calling her name but desperately fought to hold onto her subconscious state as she struggled to experience what came next.

"Alexis!"

Sighing in defeat, Alexis fluttered her eyelids and reluctantly opened them to find Ric propped on one elbow leaning over her with his cheek resting lazily on the back of his hand. "What were you dreaming about?" he smirked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand shyly over her face. "Why? Was I talking?"

"More like moaning," he teased.

"No! Really?"

He laughed and kissed her lightly. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

She looked up at him saucily out of the corner of one eye. "Maybe."

"That's it!" he cried and playfully climbed on top of her, tickling her ribs. "I've just about had it with you and your 'maybes'!"

Alexis screamed as she tried to wriggle out of his reach but her lithe body was no match for his strong arms and he had his way with her, dancing his fingers lightly up and down her side until she begged for mercy. Unable to torture her any further, Ric bent down and silenced her laughter with a deep, lingering kiss and then pulled back just inches from her face, gazing quizzically into her exuberant eyes.

"You gonna tell me now?"

After the night before Alexis could not believe how bashful she felt. She hesitated, then grimaced.

"Was it painful?" he prodded. "I mean you had this, I don't know, "look" on your face."

"No," she drawled coyly. "Not painful at all."

"Was it sexy?"

"Very."

"Was I in it?"

"Of course!"

The broad grin returned to his face and he suggestively ran his hand up her thigh. 'Did it involve…"

"Maybe," she answered deliberately in that flirtatious singsong tone that drove him crazy.

"I warned you!" he grinned seductively as his hand continued its carnal quest upward.

She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the titillating sensation. "Nice warning."

Ric had never witnessed a woman as beautiful as Alexis was at that very moment. He watched proudly as she writhed with pleasure as his hands played her like rare Stradivarius, her lyrical tones crying out in the wake of the impending sunrise. After the first wave subsided, she instinctively reached for him and brought his mouth to hers bestowing a splendid kiss of satisfaction. The kiss divinely inspired others and Ric's insatiable craving to be one with her swelled him once more. Alexis eagerly welcomed him and the two slipped effortlessly into a perfect rhythm. As they gently rocked together, she rolled her head to the side and gasped. How blissful it felt to have such an ardent lover! Sailing through each wave of ecstasy, she silently thanked a higher power for bringing Ric into her life and enabling her to love him so completely. She was reborn with his touch and completely free in his arms as he passionately catered to her every desire. Ric shuddered violently one last time and gazed down at her breathless, his crown of tiny dark ringlets dripping with perspiration. Alexis smiled tenderly as she guided his head to rest on her breast and delicately stroked his damp locks.

"God, you fulfill me," she marveled quietly. "Not just physically, but morally, spiritually, intellectually…it's such an organic feeling that there are no words to describe it."

Ric felt the soft vibration of her voice as it resonated inside her chest and heard the cadence of her heartbeat gradually decrease from frantic to a slow mesmerizing pace. He wanted to lie there forever and be comforted by the serenity of her voice and soothed by the softness of her skin. Never before had he felt like a vital half of a perfect union with a purity and truth so potent that his soul was starving to feed off of its amazing power. He recalled his prior perception of the night that he and Alexis would consummate their marriage. He'd half expected it to feel dutiful and give him the stoic sense of satisfaction that one feels when they've done exactly what's expected of them. Like impressing Trevor or pleasing Elizabeth or even winning points with Sonny, Ric felt that it was his "duty" to please his new wife in a specific way. He knew that they were good together, but would she expect more of a command performance from her husband? Now, lying with her in this serene afterglow, he was amazed at his arrogant ignorance! There was no duty involved. There was no thinking involved. Their lovemaking was an unbridled sexual quest to complete each another, transforming two beings into one impenetrable life force. It was an exhibition of the perfect splendor of raw desire.

His breathing back to normal, Ric looked up at Alexis with profound wonder. As intimately as he knew her physically, there were still so many things that he had yet to discover about the woman that some called "Natasha". The beautiful Russian name suggested nobility and independence and it was also the name that Tolstoy bestowed upon his heroin in the novel War and Peace. He remembered reading it in college and recalled the grand love story between Natasha and her husband Pierre, her greatest fulfillment being marriage and motherhood. It was such a traditional and simple contentment; one that he could see Alexis embracing on some level, yet her needs were much more complex. Ric desperately wanted to be the Pierre to her Natasha but that would require unearthing intricate details that she'd only hinted at in the past.

Sitting up, he stated resolutely, "I want you to take me to Greece."

"Greece?" she asked dumbfounded. "What on earth for?"

"I want to see where you grew up. After all, I showed you my island and now I want to see yours."

Alexis chucked somewhat sarcastically and shook her head. "You are a glutton for punishment! The Cassadine estate is a cold, gothic kingdom of which Helena is court jester. It's haunted by ghosts of transgressions past and I think that you'd find it to be a colossal bore."

"Why don't you let me decide that counselor, "he argued and then reasoned, "Besides, wouldn't it be good for Kristina to see her ancestral home?"

"I've promised her that I would take her to Russia and Sweden one day. Those are her true roots."

"But you weren't raised there," he smiled pointedly. "Don't you want her to see where you played or went to school?"

"Cassadines don't play," she corrected him. I was a voracious reader and regularly walked the gardens memorizing every detail of the Greek statues that Mikkos collected. As for school? I went to boarding school most of the time and they were morose, frigid, structures that I would never want Kristina to see."

Her melancholy description filled Ric with sorrow for a childhood lost. Alexis had no Sarah in her life to step in and fill the voids that Helena so diabolically instituted in her young life. He sat up and moved close beside her so that he could clearly see the expressions on her face.

"Is there anything at all redeeming about your time in Greece?"

Alexis pulled the covers about them as she was starting to shiver, then shared wistfully; "Anything endearing is related or indirectly related to people who are no longer living. I have fond memories of Stefan taking me riding or walking on the beach. I have vague recollections of the house where Kristina and I lived with mama when we were children but that was not on the island. There was also a chapel that Mikkos built for my mother. He planned to marry her there if Helena would ever grant him a divorce, but you know how that turned out."

Ric put his arms around her and she rested her head on his bare shoulder. "Alexis, you and Kristina gave me some priceless memories when we were on Martha's Vineyard. I'll always cherish that time together. Wouldn't it be nice to create some – for lack of a better word - happy memories with me and Kristina in Greece?"

I guess it wouldn't be a totally foreign concept," she admitted. "Maybe we'll go in the spring."

"Why wait until spring?" he questioned emphatically.

Back in full lawyer mode, Alexis systematically began rattling off upcoming cases on the docket, the finalization of the adoption and the fact that they hadn't even begun to finish unpacking the sea of boxes that littered the house.

Ric watched her; amused at the modicum of domesticity that crept into her voice. He found it rather alluring, yet he reached out and put his finger on her lips to silence her. "There's this little tradition called a honeymoon. We got the wedding - such as it was -"

"I thought it was nice!" she interjected " Maybe a little provincial considering that it was in a courthouse with no friends or family and we had maybe four hours, if we're being generous on time, to prepare but…"

"As I was saying," he spoke over her but she kept on rambling. "Alexis!"

She stopped talking and took a deep breath, "What?"

He captured both of her hands in his so that she could not even gesticulate in protest. "We got the wedding, the tacky little cake -"

"I didn't think it was all that tack-" she began but he silenced her with a stern look and she shut her mouth and smiled sweetly at him.

Ric chucked at the absurdity of trying to have a conversation with his wife when she was in this manic mode but he cleared his throat and, with determined clarity, continued. "Like I was saying, we got the wedding, we got the cake and I think that we deserve the honeymoon, that's all."

She looked up at him skeptically and down at her hands, which were still firmly entrapped in his. "May I?"

He squinted at her suspiciously and secured his grip. "No hyperventilating or wild gesticulating?"

She shrugged. "That's a risk that you're going to have to take."

Sighing, he reluctantly let them go and she smirked in appreciation.

"So, you want to go to Greece for our honeymoon?"

He nodded. "I've heard it's beautiful this time of year."

"And you want to take Kristina?"

Ric paused a minute and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That would be the general idea, yes."

"What about our caseloads?"

"We'll reschedule them."

"And the adoption?"

"I'll check with the court today. If papers aren't ready, I'll have them sent by courier."

"All the way to Greece?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not?"

"Sure," she echoed sarcastically. "Why not?"

"As for the boxes – that was your third objection, right?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well Alexis, they'll still be here when we get back!"

"I was expecting a better answer that that," she frowned, "like maybe you were going to hire someone to unpack them for us."

"Then you won't like where they placed anything and I'll be running back and forth holding up pictures and posing with potted plants until you finally decide where you want it all to go!" he pointed out matter-of-factly and added with a wink. "And then you'd change your mind again." By now Ric was a little aggravated, but still amused. He leaned over and quickly kissed her, then threw the covers back and stood up. "As for Greece, why don't you mull it over while I'm in the shower."

"You want to take a shower alone?" she teased.

Now it was Ric's turn to roll his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her again. "You know the answer to that, but if we keep hopping from bed to shower and back again, we'll never get anything done today."

"Oh no!" Alexis cried dramatically, "The criminals of Port Charles will run amuck, there'll be no due process and justice, as we know it, will cease to exist!"

Ric shook his head and burst out laughing as he started to walk toward the bathroom. As he approached the door, he suddenly noticed the silence from within and quizzically turned around. "Did you turn off the water?"

"At about 3 a.m.," she confirmed facetiously. "I didn't want you to wake up to a cold shower."

Ric eyes swept over her body and he grinned. "Thanks." He grabbed a towel and playfully tossed it into the air and caught it. "'Cause you know Mrs. Lansing, I don't take cold showers anymore!"

Alexis lay back down and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest. With a trace of a smile, she glanced at the bathroom door and sighed contently. She was completely, hopelessly, head over heels, in love. How did this happen? Before she could contemplate any further, she heard Kristina's faint cry beckoning from down the hall. Tossing back the blanket she quickly caught a draft and started shivering. She searched for the first thing she could find to put on and she spied Ric's T-shirt on the floor. Grabbing it, Alexis pulled it over her head and padded down to Kristina's room, chucking as she walked by a mirror. The garment fell to her knees and she looked like a little girl playing dress up in daddy's shirt.

"Hello, my angel," she sang brightly as she reached Kristina's crib. She picked her up and rocked her gently. "Shhh! You're just not quite sure where you are yet, are you? We'll it's a pretty terrific house, yes it is! And you have a wonderful new swing set out back and a very special daddy who loves you to go with it. How about that? Can you say daddy?"

Kristina sniffed a few times and inquisitively looked up at Alexis with her round, tearstained face. It broke her heart to see her cry so hard. She continued to rock her and kissed her forehead as they went back down the hall to the bedroom and climbed into the bed. Suddenly, they were startled by the sound of a booming voice coming from the bathroom. It was Ric, singing in the shower at the top of his lungs! Alexis giggled and grinned at her daughter.

"Do you hear that? Daddy's singing! Better him than me though, right?"

Kristina broke into a huge grin and clapped. Once again, Alexis swore that her daughter knew exactly what she was saying.

"That's not funny!" she laughed at Kristina who started to squeal with glee. "It's not nice to make fun. Do you like making fun of mommy?"

Alexis fell back on the pillow, pulling Kristina down with her. The little girl instinctively snuggled close in the crook of her mother's arm and Alexis smoothed her tiny velvet curls. "You're going to need your hair trimmed soon, little one," she observed as mother and daughter laid there together.

Ric emerged from his shower with a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. He paused in the doorway, taken aback by the sight. It was a perfect picture. There, exquisitely framed in front of him, were his wife and soon to be daughter - his family. He remembered longing for this moment as he and Alexis rode through the streets of Edgartown and now that dream was a reality.

"Ms. Kristina has decided to join us," Alexis announced, looking up at him and smiling. "She didn't want to miss your concert in the shower!"

"Oh, you heard that, eh?" he chucked as he approached the bed and crawled in with them. "Hi Kristina. How are you this morning sweetheart?"

Kristina looked up at him and her eyes instantly lit up. "Wic!" she cooed and then looked back to Alexis. "Dad-dee."

Alexis caught her breath and looked at Ric, eyes wide with excitement. He looked down at the angelic face, stunned and then locked eyes with Alexis as they both acknowledged the enormous significance of the moment.

"That's right honey," Alexis praised her, choking back tears. She picked up Kristina and placed her securely in Ric's arms. "Daddy."

Sonny paced back and forth as the lab technician shook uncontrollably in his chair.

"Not a good move, using your credit card in a casino," he chuckled. "That's my network, y'know what I mean?"

"Y-yes Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny smiled, delighted at his trepidation. He had no plans to hurt the man but his fear served a purpose and made interrogating him that much easier.

"So, you used to work at General Hospital in Port Charles, New York, right?"

The man nodded nervously; keenly aware that the noise of laughter combined with roulette wheels and slot machines in the casino below would effectively mask any attempt he might make to call for help. He had just received $50,000 in cash and was about to slip out the door, when Jason Morgan kicked it in followed by the godfather himself, Sonny Corinthos. His eyes followed the mobster fearfully as he paced back and forth in front of him, looking for information.

"You worked in the lab at GH running tests? You know, routine things like paternity tests?"

"That was my specialty. DNA analysis, I mean."

"Good," Sonny grinned, dimples glaring. "We're communicating here. Do you remember doing a paternity test for a patient named Alexis Davis?"

The tech looked at Jason who stood off to the side, arms folded, nodding in not so subtle encouragement for him to answer.

"I-I actually did perform labs on Alexis Davis and altered the results, but she didn't request it. The order came from a Mr. Ashton."

"Ned Ashton?"

He nodded.

Sonny sighed. That pompous son of a - "OK, I can see that you're being real honest here and, I promise for that you will be well rewarded. The next question is very, very important."

The man sat up straight and tried his best to look cooperative.

"Did the test results show that Ned Ashton was the father of Ms. Davis's child?"

There was a pregnant pause as the tech thought about the $50,000 that he'd just collected from DA Lansing. He'd given his word not to divulge anything but at the time he had no idea that Sonny Corinthos himself was on his way to Las Vegas and that he would be pacing in circles around him, "politely" demanding answers.

"I'm waiting…" Sonny goaded impatiently and nodded to Jason, who pulled out his gun and fondled it in plain sight as the technician began to visibly tremble.

"The official ones did, yes." He answered firmly. "But Mr. Corinthos, the tests were conclusive. They scientifically confirmed - without a doubt - that you are Kristina Davis's biological father."

Sonny had suspected this for some time but hearing the words caused the blood rush to his head and his pulse to pound, making the veins in his forehead visibly pop. Damn her! Alexis Davis, the woman who he'd confided in, trusted and loved had intentionally hidden the one treasure that she knew he'd cherish the most, his only daughter and his firstborn child. To say that it pained him was an understatement. To call him simply angry was an out and out lie. He was emotionally defeated, something that he vowed never to be. How could she - especially after she always so vehemently defended the truth? He'd tried repeatedly to rectify their night together after Carly came back but Alexis would have nothing to do with it. She gently shoved him back to his wife and went about her life as if nothing had happened between them at all. The dizzy spells in the hallway and the near fainting at Kelly's all made sense now; so did many other things.

Sonny recalled the numerous times that Alexis knocked on the penthouse door, her eyes indicating that she needed to talk to him about something important but a jealous, insecure Carly had always intervened and smugly sent her away. Then there was the conversation on the docks when she'd cryptically started to thank him for giving her a "special gift" and he cut her off to admonish her for working too hard and not taking care of her baby, their baby. There was the time at Kelly's when she and Carly scuffled and Alexis was knocked to the ground. No wonder she was in such a hurry to get to the hospital! She was carrying their child and was desperate to make sure that the baby was all right. There was the murder of Louis Alcazar. He'd threatened her and left Alexis lying, scared and in agony as she went into premature labor in the snow.

Sonny closed his eyes wishing that he had been the one who sent him careening over the edge of a balcony to his death. The puzzle pieces were quickly falling together. Her out of the blue, impassioned plea to him to help her protect Kristina from the Quartermaines was to protect their daughter. Sonny was temporarily crippled by rush of realizations running though his mind and it took Jason multiple attempts to finally get his attention.

"Sonny? What do you want to me do with this guy?"

Still dazed, he looked down at the diminutive, frightened figure before him. "Do have a copy of the lab report?"

The man pulled out an envelope from his breast pocket and handed it over. Sonny opened it to verify its authenticity and grunted. "Pay him."

Jason blinked a few times, confused. He had anticipated orders to kill him. Instead, he reached into his jacket pocket and counted out $100,000 in crisp, unmarked bills and stuffed them into the tech's pocket. "You never saw us."

'That's right," Sonny reiterated. "And if Ric Lansing tries to contact you, do not, I repeat do not take his call."

"Y-Yes Mr. Corinthos," he stuttered.

"Go," Sonny said quietly and nodded toward the door.

The man wasted no time and scurried off, not even bothering to count the cash.

Jason looked at his friend and mentor, recognizing that dark look all too well and it made him nervous. "Sonny, what is it? What are you thinking?"

Sonny closed his eyes, gripping the paper so tightly that he almost punctured a hole in it with his fingers. "You don't want to know Jason…Believe me, you don't want to know."


	17. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

Alexis looked at her watch nervously. Where was Ric? Since she stopped to get flowers and wine, he promised to pick up the order from The Cellar on his way home from work. Their dinner guests would be there any minute and that would give her little time to transfer the food into serving dishes and destroy the evidence, in this case being carry-out containers. "Who am I kidding?" she chuckled as she put the wineglasses on the table one by one. "Nikolas has never seen me in a kitchen in his entire life! If he did, he'd probably run like the rest of them."

Nevertheless, she didn't want to be rushed, especially because this evening had all the indications of being a complete disaster. Her nephew was already suspicious of her sudden new address and Alexis had been purposely cryptic about why she and Kristina had moved so far from town.

She heard a car pull up and ran to the front window to take a peek. Sure enough, it was Ric. Clasping her hands together, she looked briefly skyward and then put on her most upbeat face before opening the front door and stepping out to greet him.

"I was getting a little worried," she smiled tensely trying hard not to let her apprehension show.

"I'm sorry. They had our order mixed up with someone else's and had to prepare it all again, compounded by the fact that Carly was there and was her usual "charming" self. The waitress took pity on me however, and I did get a complimentary cheesecake out of the deal, so we have desert." He grabbed the bag from the front seat and glanced over his shoulder grinning "And, um…there was also another important little matter that I had to take care of."

Although he found it extremely amusing, Alexis hated it when Ric baited her like that! She was dying to know what "the little matter" was but one more glimpse at the time precluded her from delving into it any further. "Can you tell me about it later?" she asked as she grabbed the bag from his hand and rushed toward the front door.

"Do I have a choice?" has countered closing the car door and hastening his pace to keep up with her. "Alexis, there's no need to hurry. Calm down!"

"I am calm," she said, reassuring herself more than Ric. "I am _completely_ calm."

"Right," he furrowed his brow semi-seriously. "That would explain the mismatched earrings or is that a fashion statement these days?"

Mortified, she set the bags on the kitchen counter and her hands flew to each lobe. "Damn!"

"You go and fix it," he laughed. "I'll take care of the dinner."

She shot him a desperate look of gratitude and dashed upstairs as Ric began unpacking the order. He understood why Alexis was so nervous about this evening but he wished that she would relax and just let it unfold. Nikolas was not fond of him and that was that. That was no different than half the people in Port Charles who disliked him for one reason or another and Ric chose to ignore it. Besides, the people that really mattered to him felt differently and that was all that counted. He closed his eyes; putting the serving spoon down and massaging the back of his neck to rub the compounding stress of the day away. Could he be any more selfish? Nikolas wasn't just anybody, he was Alexis's family; the only living family that she had left. Ric set the oven on warm and placed the dishes inside. He would make an effort. For Alexis, he would refrain from any sarcastic comments or defensive behavior that would mar her evening.

Walking into the living room, he loosened his tie and lifted a decanter of scotch from the wet bar then casually flipped a crystal rock glass over and plunked a few ice cubes in, filling it nearly to the brim. Liquid courage. Ric didn't like relying on it; it was a vice that reminded him way too much of his stepmother and brother, still he took a gulp and winced slightly as flowed ruthlessly down the back of his throat. If he wanted to make Alexis happy, compromise was something that he had better start getting used to. In no time, the scotch sufficiently overpowered his anxiety and he reached into his pocket and fingered a small box and smiled. Get used to it he would, for he had something too precious to risk for the simple gratification of stroking his own ego. Bring on Prince Cassadine! Ric was ready.

Alexis came downstairs looking radiant and much more relaxed.

"You changed clothes," he observed as he put his drink down and took her into his arms. Holding her close, he inhaled the light scent of the floral fragrance she was wearing and was about to bury his face in her neck when he suddenly saw them. Dangling off of each ear were his mother's silver earrings. He reached out and tenderly touched one, its ornate brilliance dancing in the soft glow of the nearby candlelight. "You wear them well," he whispered his voice hoarse from the sting of the alcohol.

"I'm glad that you like them," she smiled and added softly, "the other outfit simply didn't do them justice."

"Nothing could do them justice except for you," he whispered and kissed her.

"Hmmm," she savored, licking her lips. "Scotch. You _are_ preparing for a rough night."

He ignored her comment and started to kiss her again when the doorbell rang. Alexis pulled back and he sighed.

"Are you ready?"

Ric looked into her eyes and found the patience he needed and nodded reluctantly. The bell rang again. "Go ahead. Get the door."

Alexis crossed the room and opened for Nikolas and Emily who were standing on the doorstep.

"Hi!" she casually welcomed them and stepped aside. "Come on in."

They walked into the massive great room and looked around in wonder and awe.

"This is…_quite _a change," Nikolas noted.

"But it's beautiful," Emily was quick to add. "So spacious and airy!"

"Thank you Emily," Alexis acknowledged appreciatively. "Can I get you both a drink? Chardonnay? Merlot? Scotch? I've even got some of that Russian vodka that you like Nikolas."

"That'll be fine," he answered and turned to Emily "Chardonnay for you?" She nodded and Ric took his cue and quietly walked over to the bar to tend to the drinks. Nikolas suspiciously watched his every move then looked quizzically at Alexis. "So Aunt, what is the occasion? By the way you're dressed and the way he's acting, surely there's more to it than simply showing us your new house."

"He always was suspiciously perceptive," Alexis said to Emily with a taut smile, effectively dodging her nephew's direct question. "Just like his Uncle Stefan."

Ric crossed the room and handed Emily and Alexis their Chardonnay and then went back to retrieve his refilled scotch and Nicholas's vodka. With drinks in their hands, they sat down and looked at each other, awkwardly awaiting what came next.

"Cheers!" Alexis offered timidly and raised her glass.

Emily smiled politely and raised hers, and took a sip.

Nikolas raised the glass to his lips; not taking his eyes off Ric, who glanced around the room, visibly tense as he methodically swirled his scotch.

"So…" Alexis broke the silence, not sure what she was going to follow up it with.

"So…" Emily echoed with a feeble attempt at levity. "How's Kristina?"

"Fine," Alexis answered cordially. "She's asleep. Viola took her to the park today and ran her ragged."

"I know how much she loves the park," Emily said as she took another drink and looked across the room at Ric. He was sitting beside Alexis with his right arm draped casually over the back of the sofa. Her eyes followed the line of Ric's arm all the way across to Alexis's left shoulder and down to her hand, which displayed a sparkling diamond ring and she choked.

"Are you all right?" Nikolas asked and put his hand on her back, concerned. Emily looked at Alexis, eyes flashing a warning and then chuckling nervously. "Yes, I'm fine. How silly of me, I drank that too fast!"

Alexis perceived her not-so-subtle signal and quickly shifted her drink from its customary left into her right hand so that she could temporarily conceal her ring. The way it caught the light, it was a wonder he hadn't noticed it when he first walked in. Clearing her throat, she began.

"Nikolas, your earlier observation was astute as always. There is another reason that we invited you two over besides showing off our new home. It was to let you know that we are going to be taking a trip to Greece and I wanted to make sure that it was OK with you since the estate is yours now."

"You know that you're always welcome there Alexis" he assured her. "I'll call Athena and let her know that you and Kristina are coming. When do you plan on traveling?"

"Soon," Alexis nodded quickly. "In fact, tomorrow."

Nikolas shrugged. "No problem. That will still give her plenty of time to get the house in order."

Ric looked at Alexis who realized that Nikolas was either uncharacteristically ignorant or purposely avoiding the obvious. She leaned forward allowing her left hand to dangle lazily in front of her.

"Nikolas, Kristina and I won't be traveling alone. You see, this trip is actually our honeymoon. Ric and I are married."

His mouth hung open and then he grinned in disbelief. "You're being facetious, right? Surely you would marry the man who tried to frame Emily and put her in prison for a crime she didn't commit? I mean it was tacky enough to bring him to our so-called engagement party Aunt Alexis but to _marry_ him?"

Alexis swallowed hard and stood her ground. "Look, Ric is district attorney and he is bound by the same oath that I am even more so. If a crime is committed it is his civic duty to look at every angle and consider all suspects as part of his investigation." She looked empathetically at Emily. "It was unfortunate that you had to be caught up in the middle of all this but - dead or alive - Mary Bishop was entitled to due process. Ric was only doing his job."

Ric watched awestruck at the vehement way in which Alexis defended him. Wife or not, he would never fully get used to her being on his side – at least where anything legal was concerned.

Nikolas hung his head in disgust and they sat is silence once more until Emily leaned forward, set on changing the subject. "So, when were you two married?"

Grateful for her blatant attempt to quell the hostility, Ric smiled at her and answered quietly, "Um…last week, at the courthouse."

"It was a small, private ceremony," Alexis elaborated. "Simple but lovely."

Ric brought his hand to rest affectionately on Alexis's shoulder. That was the first time that she'd used sincerely endearing words to describe their nuptials and he it meant more to him at particular moment then she'd ever know.

Nikolas, however, was not amused nor was he tactful. He stood up and quickly drained his vodka and then helped himself to another began to pace the perimeter of the room. He ran his hands over the smooth wooden mantle of the fireplace and picked up a picture of Alexis and Kristina, his eyes lingering on it before putting it back down. "Well that certainly explains this elegant new home; no money wasted on a wedding. Helena would approve of you sneaking off to marry Lansing on the sly. She'd actually appreciate the fact that you spared the family any undue embarrassment."

"Since when does Helena's approval matter to you?" Alexis asked emphatically, keeping in mind the fact that that Nikolas was unaware of the circumstances surrounding their decision to marry. "I sincerely hope that that's your misplaced anger talking. This is not the same as you and Emily. Our circumstances are completely different."

Ric did not like that Alexis felt compelled to rationalize their relationship to her nephew and grew agitated_. Refrain. You promised yourself Lansing…refrain!_

"Oh?" Nikolas continued to goad. "So what is it then? It could be money but no, you're financially secure and I don't think that even Ric would marry you for money. Could it be for validation? I mean after all, a top-notch criminal attorney marrying the DA? Now that's a powerful alliance!" He sarcastically raised his glass. "To my Aunt, the most ambitious woman I know!"

Ric's ire was up but he continued to suppress his growing annoyance at Nicholas's disrespectful and condescending behavior. What happened to the tortured child of privilege that Alexis so fondly spoke of? He watched him circle the room again looking at his aunt with mounting defiance as it slowly began to eat away at Ric's resolve to remain calm.

Alexis stood up and gingerly approached her nephew. "I know that you've been through a lot with the accident, the subsequent memory loss and then finding out that you were being lied to by Mary Bishop but that's all behind you now. There's no need to lash out at the world, much less the people you love."

Nikolas looked up at her, a frown stubbornly cemented on his face.

"You and Emily found your way back to each other and I'm ecstatic about that but it doesn't give you the exclusive right to happiness. Has it ever occurred to you that I love Ric? That he's been there for me just as Emily has been for you?"

"Don't bother defending me Alexis," Ric said as he jumped up, having reached his boiling point. He walked over to Nikolas and removed the drink from his hand and set it firmly down on the bar. He wanted all of this young man's attention and wasn't willing to sacrifice it to a convenient escape from sobriety.

"I don't care if you hate me. Go ahead! But don't take it out on Alexis. Don't you think that she's sacrificed enough in the name of the Cassadines? For God's sake Nikolas, she lost her mother for the "insidious" crime of daring to love your grandfather. When does it all end?"

"Ric!" Alexis grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him but he would not be so easily pacified.

"Given your recent struggle with Helena for the right to be with Emily - the woman you profess to love - I find your attack on Alexis and me extremely hypocritical and uncalled for!"

Nikolas was stunned. He'd seen this side of Ric before, full of fire and determination, but never for what he considered to be a noble cause. The Ric Lansing standing in front of him now was so passionate about his feelings for his aunt that he was at a momentary loss for words.

Emily stood up and slowly walked up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "He makes good sense." She admitted looking apologetically at Ric. "We've all been swept up by our frustration with the whole Mary Bishop thing but I'm willing to work on putting that behind us. Part of that includes giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"I appreciate that," Ric thanked her quietly and then looked expectantly at Nikolas.

"I've never seen my aunt stand up for anyone like that before," he conceded. "You do seem to make her happy and that's not an easy thing to do."

"Hey!" Alexis protested approaching her nephew. " I've stood up for many people before but Ric was right, he doesn't need me to defend him. I do so because I choose to," she flashed a cunning smile at her husband, "whether he likes it or not. Call it my tenacious pride, but that's one Cassadine trait I have that I rather like."

"I guess so!" Nikolas yielded to his aunt, beginning to lighten up, "But tell me Alexis, why do you want to spend your honeymoon on a gothic island amongst gargoyles? That's creepy, especially for you!"

"Gargoyles?" Ric repeated skeptically, his anger quickly subsiding as well.

"Another one of Mikkos's obsessions," Alexis confirmed. "They run ramped throughout the estate. You'll see."

Ric chuckled. "This trip is going to be interesting, to say the least."

"So then, you didn't tell him about the haunted west wing?" Nikolas teased, his expression morphing from pompous into mischievous.

"Excuse me," Ric asked squinting, "Did you say _haunted_?"

'That's _enough _Nikolas!" Alexis admonished him, shaking her head and put her arm around her nephew. "It's time for dinner. I've slaved for hours and hours in the kitchen to prepare this meal!"

They looked at each other stone faced, challenging the other to break first finally both bursts out laughing. It was just the break in tension that everyone needed.

"I take it that Alexis's lack of culinary skills is common knowledge?" Ric asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding?" Emily snickered walking to the table with him. "It's legendary! Did anyone ever tell you about the time that Cook caught her trying to make microwave popcorn at the Quartermaines _before _dinner?"

Ric pulled out her chair and laughed heartily. "No but I'm dying to hear about it!"

"Carly!" Sonny bellowed as he dropped his keys on the desk. "Anyone home?"

No answer. He looked around and found a note on the coffee table.

Sonny,

Shhh! The kids and Leticia are asleep upstairs and I'm at The Cellar. Stop by when you get home and I'll buy you a drink…maybe more.

_Love,_

_Carly _

He winced slightly and looked at the stairs. No movement, so they must not have heard him. Good. He was tired. It had been a long and emotionally draining round trip to Vegas and a drink and some smooth jazz at The Cellar sounded like an invitation too good to pass up. After all, he was celebrating; he had a daughter! Angry as he was with Alexis, Sonny could not help but see Kristina in his mind's eye and notice their combined features in her angelic face. He also saw Adela. Kristina's eyes were the same as those that he'd inherited from his mother; Ric had them too.

_Ric._ The mere mention of his name made Sonny tremble. How could someone so vile come from the same sacred womb? How could the blood that they shared vitalize the bodies of two such different beings? He'd actually felt sorry for Ric when he and Elizabeth lost their unborn child. After all, he and Carly had endured the same ill fate years ago and it was devastating. But instead of simply mourning the loss, the tragedy made Ric bitter and twisted and his ensuing hostile actions against Carly and his family were unforgivable. Had it not been for the part of Adela that lived inside of Ric, Sonny would have put an end to his miserable life long ago. However, this latest indiscretion called for serious reconsideration. It was payback time! Maybe death wasn't the right punishment for the crime, but a life spent alone and in misery was the least that his little brother deserved for trying to lay claim to _his _child and her mother.

The more intuitive side of Sonny knew that Alexis was not his for the taking but Kristina…_Kristina _was his flesh and blood! If only he could make Alexis see the Ric Lansing he saw, then she would understand that Ric didn't really love her but that he was manipulating her as part of his grand scheme. He and Alexis shared a strong bond once and he refused to believe that it had been forever broken. Still, she was far too stubborn to listen to him willingly; she had to be coerced and taking Kristina was the logical way to do it. Once he assumed custody of his daughter, Alexis would have no choice but to hear him out, that is, if she wanted what was best for their daughter.

Sonny sighed. He had entertained the thought of resorting to more dire methods but taking his child from her mother was not what he wanted. He wanted a life with both Kristina and Alexis in it but with Carly and the boys it was going to be complicated. He grimaced and threw his head back in frustration. Now was not the time to work out the details. He was tired and Carly's note and a good single malt were beckoning him. He would sleep on it and have a plan in place by morning. He couldn't afford to wait too long because Ric was smart and likely ready to make his next move. Sonny wearily pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number.

"Bring the car around. I'm going out."

Alexis emerged from the bathroom in her silk robe, idly rubbing pear scented lotion on her hands. Ric was lying shirtless in bed propped up by two king-sized pillows against the blond pine headboard.

"That went fairly well," she noted, discarding her robe and climbing into bed beside him.

"Sure," he halfheartedly agreed. "After a few rounds things really calmed down."

Alexis curled up next to him, sharing his pillows. "You know, you didn't need to blow up at him."

"I didn't blow up," Ric defended himself, "I simply made a point. A firm one, but a point nonetheless."

"At least you didn't yell at him."

"I don't yell at people."

"You do too. I've seen it."

"When?"

"Oh, like when I force you to look beyond the written law and trust your conscience," she smirked looking up at him smugly. "Then those defensive instincts of yours kick in and get the best of you and you relentlessly continue to pursue a pointless argument, get extremely agitated and, well…you yell."

"Are you sure we're not talking about you?"

"Positive."

He looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. "I don't yell. I raise my voice – slightly."

"You yell," she insisted. "Ask anybody; Mac, Lucky, Connie…"

"I've _never_ yelled at Connie." Ric shot back defensively

"Ah hah!" Alexis raised her finger victoriously. "Maybe not at Connie but you just admitted it. You yell."

"Just _why _are we having this conversation?" he asked wrinkling his brow.

"I'm out to prove a point, that's all."

"This is what I get for marrying a lawyer," Ric muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I _said_, so I get passionate about things sometimes? Big deal!"

"I love it when you get passionate," she purred.

"Wait a minute, "he paused suspiciously. "Did you just set me up?"

"Me?" she asked him in a most innocent tone.

"Yes, you!" Ric grinned wickedly, removing the thin strap of her deep blue satin negligee and kissing the top of her shoulder. Alexis closed her eyes and smiled as he was sensually nibbled his way up to her neck and then abruptly stopped. "Nope. Can't do this."

Her eyes popped open, "What? Why not?"

"Put your robe on," he instructed.

Alexis sat straight up and looked at him bewildered.

"Go ahead," he prodded as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his robe and strolled out the door and down the hall.

She watched him for a moment perplexed and then jumped up and grabbed her robe putting it on as she scurried barefoot down the hall behind him. He was standing outside Kristina's door with a mysterious grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Alexis whispered. "You'll wake her up!"

"I know," he grimaced. "But I'm gonna risk it. Just this once."

"She'll never get back to sleep," Alexis moaned as he opened the door and tiptoed in.

"She'll sleep on the plane," Ric murmured and approached the nightstand next to the crib. He gently turned the key on her Winnie the Pooh lamp and its base lit up, sending a warm glow throughout the room. Holding his hand out to Alexis, she took it and he drew her close to him at the side of the crib.

"Remember that little thing I had to take care of?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

Alexis didn't have to open it; she already knew what it was, yet she did anyway. Carefully unfolding the document, she bit her lower lip in anticipation and then smiled. It was right there in black and white, signed, sealed and official. As of 4:27 p.m., Ric was declared Kristina's legal father. Alexis folded the paper back up and held it to her chest, then looked at him as he gazed down mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off of his new daughter.

"I…" he stuttered in a reverent whisper. "I got her something. She's too young to understand what it is but I'd like to show you."

Alexis watched as he pulled small black velvet box from his other robe pocket and handed it to her. She opened it to unveil a tiny heart shaped locket cast in gold with intricate flowers and vines etched on the front. Turning it over she saw that it simply had today's date engraved on the back.

"It's beautiful Ric."

"I wanted Kristina to have something to commemorate this day; some small token to let her know how much I love her and that I am so proud and honored to be her father."

"She'll cherish it," Alexis assured him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Ric put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and they watched Kristina yawn and sigh contently, not once disrupting her peaceful sleep. After a while, Alexis set the box on top of her dresser next to the Pooh lamp and dimmed the light, then took Ric's hand and led him quietly down the hallway and back to their bed.


	18. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

Ric woke suddenly to a painful muscle spasm in his back. His arms were wrapped around Alexis and he looked down to make sure that the pesky involuntary twitch did not disturb her. Sure enough, her slow and steady breathing indicated that he she was still fast asleep. Relieved, he planted a tender kiss on the top of her head and ever so cautiously removed his arms from their secure hold on her as he gingerly sat up. His back lurched again and he couldn't keep a disobedient groan from escaping his lips. Cringing, he peeked at his wife who stirred slightly and smiled, but did not abandon her tranquil slumber. One by one, he planted each foot on the cool hardwood floor and attempted to stand.

"This is good Lansing," he grumbled in a husky voice. "You're the one who runs and works out and one night of making love to your wife renders you cripple?" Actually, he was impressed with his stamina the night before. Once the floodgates opened, Alexis's sexual appetite was insatiable and he had been more than able to keep up. That is, until this morning. He looked down at her beautiful, contented body as she rolled over and embraced a pillow to fill the void left by her husband's absent arms. "Amazing," he winced again then smiled. "She sleeps."

He scanned the room for his red silk boxers and found them on the floor by the bed. Biting his lower lip, he tentatively lifted one foot to step into them. His back lurched again and Ric swore under his breath, but managed to get them half on. _One leg down: one to go_. Thank God Alexis wasn't watching! This would give her cause to rib him for the rest of his natural life and, although he would deny her nothing, Ric was not about to give her this particular satisfaction. _Second leg in. Success! _Grabbing his robe off of the chair, he crept stiffly to the door and turned the brass knob. The latch clicked as it released and the door's hinges creaked as he painstakingly eased it open causing him to cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that Alexis was still asleep. She didn't as much as stir as he and slipped out into the hallway and closed it quietly behind him.

Free from the bedroom, Ric sighed and stretched his taut back muscle, twisting from side to side like an athlete loosening up before competition. The next event was the stairs. Hugging the railing, he slowly descended them one step a time until he reached the bottom. "You may have not placed," he grunted, "but at least you finished."

The next leg was the trek to the front door to get the morning paper but the more he moved, the more relaxed his muscles became. Still, he could have kissed the carrier who left it in the mailbox holder instead of haphazardly flinging it in the general direction of the doorstep, which he would inevitably miss, landing it somewhere in the middle of the lawn, if not in the front bushes. Heaven help him! Now he was beginning to think like Alexis. He removed the red rubber band and opened _The Port Charles Herald_ to find his face, larger than life, on the front page. It was above the fold, a place of journalistic distinction normally reserved for top story news. It must have been a slow news day. He wasn't there alone; with him was Alexis, wide eyed and startled, collapsed in his awkward embrace in the courthouse elevator. It was not in a clinch of passion as the caption suggested, but the physical reaction to a jolt as the distressed elevator had come to a sudden stop and the doors opened catching them both by surprise. It was a classic "deer in headlights" moment. The bold headline read _"DA and Davis fall head over heels into matrimony."_

Ric groaned. Couldn't they have used a better shot? Maybe one on the courthouse stairs or perhaps something from an impromptu press conference at the PCPD? He forgot his pain as he walked to the kitchen reading bits and pieces of the article out loud along the way.

"…Courthouse records reveal that Port Charles District Attorney Ric Lansing and renowned defense attorney Alexis Davis gave new meaning to the term "lawyers in love" when they were secretly married in a private civil ceremony last week. This comes as a surprise as the two have notoriously squared off in the court room on a number of cases including the high profile custody battle between the DA's brother and former Davis client, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos and his wife Carly Corinthos. Their most recent face-off was the Skye Chandler Quartermaine murder trial where Davis's defense failed to get an acquittal…Will this legal love affair create alliance powerful enough to successfully defeat organized crime in Port Charles or will it bring the wheels of justice to a screeching halt?"

Ric threw the paper onto the counter. He'd better not make the coffee too strong this morning because Alexis was going to have a fit and excess caffeine would only add fuel to her fire. He was thankful that they'd had a brief period of anonymity to enjoy the infancy of their marriage together without reporters and prying eyes focused on their every move. However, the trip to Greece was the perfectly timed to enable them to slip out from under the local microscope and give the media frenzy ample opportunity to die own. He thought of throwing the paper away but realized that that would be futile. Alexis habitually gravitated to it first thing every morning and she'd simply run out and buy another. Instead, he turned on the pot to begin it's daily brewing, grabbed the paper and strolled out onto the deck.

Alexis's eyes were still closed as she squirmed and smiled. "Mmm…last night was _amazing_!"

No answer.

"Ric?" she opened one eye and noticed that she was clutching a pillow instead of his body. The other eye popped open and she sat straight up to smell the intoxicating aroma of fresh brewing coffee wafting upstairs. How did she get so lucky as to marry a man who could brew a perfect cup of coffee! She noticed her blue negligee draped over the foot of the bed; he must have picked it up because she distinctly remembered slithering out if it and flinging it onto the floor. She giggled. It cost her well over $200 at Wyndham's and, in the heat of passion, she'd discarded it as if it were an old worn out T-shirt ready for the rag bag. It amazed her how being in love rearranged her priorities! The lingerie had gone from being erotically appealing to a nuisance as it barricaded skin from skin, denying her the stimulating pleasure of Ric's touch. But that was last night. She reached for the nightgown and pulled it over her head and got up, wandering down the hall to Kristina's room. Her daughter was standing up in her crib, eyes wide as she curiously studied every detail of her new bedroom.

"Hey there sunshine! What are you looking at?"

Kristina blinked and focused her gaze on Alexis and instinctively reached her petite arms out. "Mama!"

That's right sweetheart. I'm here and I've got good news for you." Kristina allowed Alexis to remove her nightie as she continued to talk. "Do you remember that I told you that Ric wanted to be your daddy?"

"Daddy?" she asked looking up from under her long feather-like lashes.

"Yes," Alexis continued as she pulled a play outfit from her top dresser drawer. "Ric went to the court to ask if it was OK and do you know what the judge said? He said that he thought Ric would be the perfect daddy for you and he signed the papers and sent him straight home to us."

Kristina giggled at the animated expression on her mother's face. "And do you know what else Ric did?"

"Wic!" she blurted in delight, her little eyes scanning the room for him.

"We'll see him in a few minutes," Alexis assured as she finished buttoning up her outfit and then reached over and picked up the velvet box from the dresser top. She opened it and held it out for Kristina to see. "Ric got you a present!" Kristina looked at it warily knowing by her mother's tone of voice that she was to be gentle with it. "It's OK sweetie," Alexis coaxed. "Go ahead, you can touch it." Her tiny fingers delicately tapped the top of the locket and she smiled. What a wondrous bright and shiny trinket this was! It was even better than the penny Ric gave her in the park.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Alexis concurred, noting Kristina's fixation on the locket. "And when you're a little older, you can wear it all the time and think of your daddy." She closed the lid and placed the box next to the Pooh lamp and then lifted Kristina from the crib to the floor. "Can you give me your hand?" Alexis reached down and Kristina curled her fingers around hers. "That's mommy's good girl! Now, let's go downstairs and see what's for breakfast."

When they reached the great room Alexis looked for Ric but he was nowhere to be found. She peeked around the corner into the kitchen and shrugged. Per her usual ritual, she headed straight for the front door and the morning paper. Opening it, she looked down on the stoop to find it empty with the exception of a small white box. _What was he up to now? _Kneeling down, she poked it and was relieved to find that it didn't move. Kristina stood clinging to her mother's leg looking at the box with identical interest.

"I don't think it's a lobster," Alexis confirmed and quickly picked it up and shook it. No rattling, no ticking. Deeming it harmless, she brought it inside and set it on the coffee table. Pulling Kristina onto her lap, she timidly lifted its lid. The site paralyzed her. Nestled in a bed of pastel tissue paper were two perfect white gardenias.

"Oh God!" she gasped under her breath and pushed the box away. Her first instinct was to call for Ric but Alexis was unable to utter a sound.

As if on cue, the sliding glass door opened and Ric stepped in from the deck, spotting them on the sofa. "Good morning sleepy heads!" he chimed. "Coffee's ready in the - " It took him but a second to see that Alexis was upset and his tone quickly changed to one of alarm. "Alexis? What's wrong?"

She nodded toward the box on the table "You're right. He knows. He knows about Kristina."

"What are you talking about?" Ric asked and went over and picked up the box.

"Gardenias," she explained in a monotone voice. "Sonny gave me gardenias in Puerto Rico and even sent me a box just like this after we got home as a reminder of our trip."

Ric frowned and crossed the room, dumping the flowers into a trashcan. He came back over to Alexis and sat down beside her and hugged her, smoothing the back of her hair. "Not very subtle, is he? I was going to suggest that I fix breakfast but in the light of this, I think that we should finish packing and leave for Greece immediately."

"But our flight isn't until this afternoon?"

"Leave that to me," he kissed her forehead and smiled down at Kristina so that she would not sense their apprehension. "Why don't you grab some coffee and juice or milk for her and go upstairs to finish packing? I need to make a few phone calls. I'll be up shortly."

Alexis pulled away from him and looked up, unable to conceal the worry on her face. Ric gently traced the creases on her forehead down to her cheek and he cupped it in his hand. "Relax. No one – especially Sonny – is going to threaten our family. We've come too far to let him get to us now."

She looked down for a moment and raised her eyes to meet his with the determined look that he'd come to know and loved so well. It revealed that together they were unbeatable and that Alexis truly believed that.

"Come on sweetheart," she said affectionately as she stood up taking Krisitna's hand, leading her off to the kitchen. "Are you ready for a plane ride?"

"Pain!"

"Yes, " Alexis's voiced echoed as it faded away in the distance. "Pain…"

When they were out of earshot, Ric opened the desk drawer and pulled out an address book. He flipped through it to the J's and picked up the phone, reading off the number under his breath as he dialed and then waited. "Jax? Ric Lansing. Before you say a word, this is _not_ police business. I need your help."

Sonny sat in the back of his limousine and idly flipped a poker chip into the air. She should have opened it by now. He caught the chip and held it so tightly in his hands that it's ridges pressed an indentation into his palm. Yes, she had opened it and the sweet seductive fragrance would force her to remember. Turning in slow circles on the dance floor of the casino. Standing on the terrace looking out over the brilliant blue ocean as its waves lapped lazily on the sand in the warm, humid night air. Falling from the fountain's edge into his arms, their eyes locking in an instant of understanding that only they would share. As he stared into space, the images playing over and over in his mind until he transported himself from what was real to what he envisioned to have been.

Alexis was in his arms, her reflective brown pools looking up at him darting back and forth in uncertain anticipation of what would happen next. Closing his eyes, Sonny drew her close and softly kissed her, trembling from the fulfillment of so many unrealized fantasies. Her lips parted, letting him in as he delved deeper and deeper into her sensuous mouth, Alexis moaning in surrender as he began to physically overpower her…"Now!" she murmured, demanding to be one as they lay entwined atop black satin sheets bathed in flickering candlelight. That was the moment. That is when Sonny eased into her and created a new life, untarnished by his indiscretions and conceived out of pure emotion and unbridled lust. Afterwards, Alexis lay serene by his side, her passion tamed but completely unaware of the life that was now growing inside of her. Had she known, would she have stayed? Would she have challenged his decision to return to Carly for the sake of their child?

Clearly she did not. Sonny hung his head and sighed. He leaned his forehead against the window and looked out at the sights of the city passing before his eyes. Empty docks and burnt out warehouses, both sadly symbolic of his life and bitter reminders of the path he'd chosen. Once again, his daughter's face infiltrated his thoughts.

"Kristina…we've lost so much time; time that I'll never get back."

He cringed at the thought of Ned Ashton holding his daughter and singing her to sleep in the stoic confines of the Quartermaine fortress. He bitterly recalled the photographs of Ric, Alexis and Kristina on Martha's Vineyard as his clinched jaw protruded at the base of his temples. Ric was effectively working Alexis to get the payback he felt he so richly deserved. The worse part was that Sonny could actually see the sheer admiration on Kristina's face as she playfully smeared ice cream on Ric's chin. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that the moment was genuine and it ate him up inside.

Frustrated by the vision, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jason.

"Hey, you got anything for me?" As he listened to Jason's report, Sonny and rocked back and forth, steeping in mounting anger. Fed up, he abruptly flipped the phone shut silencing the sound of Jason repeatedly calling his name. They'd booked a shuttle to New York City and from there they were flying directly to Athens. How touching. She was taking Ric home to the Cassadine family estate. Sonny's blood began to boil as he remembered long conversations with Alexis about her childhood home. She'd even suggested that she might show him the island one-day although they both knew that it would never come to pass. He had a family and the organization to run - territory to protect. He had obligations.

He looked at his watch. It was a little after nine o'clock and according to Jason they were booked on the overnight flight leaving JFK at 5:30 p.m. EST. That would give him plenty of time to put his legal wheels in motion and still get to the city. It would be perfect. They'd never expect to see him there but there was no way in hell that he would allow Ric and Alexis to leave the country with his daughter. A satisfied smile swept over his face. "Over my dead body Ric. You're gonna get what's comin'. I'm gonna _blindside_ you!"

"This isn't the way to the airport," Alexis observed as she looked out the tinted window of the Mercedes sedan.

"No, "Ric confirmed, sitting beside her. "I've arranged a different point of departure."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Kristina shifted her weight uncomfortably sitting on Alexis's lap then finally settled her head on mommy's shoulder. Oddly, there were no car seats offered by the car service; something that was highly illegal and she made a mental note to look into it when they got back.

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each another anymore."

"It wasn't my idea," he replied sincerely. "It was a request – no – more like an order from our pilot."

Ric's response was unsatisfactorily cryptic and it took every ounce of restraint that Alexis had not to grill him for more information. He looked over at her and saw her about to combust and firmly placed his hand over hers to calm her down. Alexis reluctantly succumbed to his tactile reassurance but his evasiveness irked her nonetheless. What was so secret about their departure that he was sworn to silence and why would he agree to such an idiotic code? Code. That and "honor" were words that Sonny wielded whenever he wanted to justify his actions and the questionable motivation behind them. Perhaps she was subconsciously assigning Sonny's behavior to Ric, which was admittedly unfair. She was hoping that marriage would stifle her compulsion to compartmentalize people, especially her husband, but being excluded from anything aroused her innate suspicions.

"We're here," Ric announced chuckling. "And you were so wrapped up in your internal analysis that you didn't even notice."

"I was not!" she retorted and opened the car door. "I was trying to remember if I watered the plants."

Ric rolled his eyes. "Alexis, we don't have any plants."

"Then we need to get some!"

She helped Kristina off her lap then got out behind her and was beginning to straighten her jumper when she heard an endearing Australian accent that she knew so well.

"Ready for a little road trip?"

"Jax!" Alexis exclaimed, standing up and throwing her arms around him. "What in the world are you doing here? On second thought, where is here?"

"It's a private airfield, " he laughed, " and I'm your pilot. You're taking a round trip to Greece if I'm not mistaken? I also hear that I am to be in mourning."

"Mourning? For whom?"

He impulsively grabbed both of her hands and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. There was a sentimental glimmer in his eyes. "Because my favorite ex is now married to another man. Ric told me all about it."

"Ric?" she repeated and turned around to find him standing close behind her looking rather jealous of her overt affection towards Jax. "_You _called Jax?"

He nodded and explained. "Our reservations were an open book and if Sonny found our new address so quickly then he was bound to trace our travel itinerary. I asked Jax to give us a head start and help us get out of the country under the radar, so to speak."

Alexis smiled excitedly and squeezed Jax's hands before letting go and pulling Ric into an unabashed kiss. She knew that there was no love loss between him and her ex husband and dear friend, yet he'd put it aside for their benefit. Alexis told him once that he had the potential to be as kind and selfless as Jax and now, here he was, surpassing her wildest expectations.

Jax looked on for a moment and then knelt down and grinned at Kristina. "I think that your mommy's very happy, what do you think?" She looked up at Jax and broke out into a fully dimpled grin before grabbing his nose. Jax crossed his eyes and she laughed, causing Alexis and Ric to pull apart.

"We'd best be going," he urged them. "I'm not sure how long that they FAA will be fooled by my phony flight plan and I need to determine logistically where to stop to refuel; Zurich or Amsterdam."

Jax helped Ric grab the bags while Alexis boarded the plane and tended to Kristina. As they finished loading and Jax secured the baggage compartment he unexpectedly extended his hand to Ric who tentatively shook it. "I've never been a fan of yours Lansing but Alexis sees something you and I respect that. I also respect the fact that you made the call. As much as I may detest you, I hate Sonny more. Alexis and Kristina deserve a happy, healthy and safe life; make sure that you give it to them."

Ric did not answer, but simply tightened his lip and nodded affirmatively. There were a lot of people in Port Charles who cared about Alexis and he was beginning to fully comprehend the treasure that he was entrusted with. Now that their marriage was public knowledge, he was bound to be a party to more discussions like this and he had to get used to it. Ric hoped that one day all those who loved Alexis would accept him as her husband but for now, Jax was a valuable first ally.

"Come on Lansing!" Jax called from inside the plane and Ric kicked away the plane's wheel stops and climbed on board. It was time to fill Alexis in on the second half of the plan. Whether she liked it or not, the game of cat and mouse had officially begun.

Justice Ward blankly watched the lights of the elevator climb to the penthouse level at the top of the Harborview Towers. Once again, he found himself at the beck and call of Sonny Corinthos and he was starting to get fed up. If it weren't for his fondness for Jason and his penchant for ending up in cuffed to the interrogation table at the PCPD, he would never have agreed to serve as Sonny's attorney. This particular summons bewildered him. According to his administrative assistant, DA Lansing was out of town and Jason and Sonny were free men for a change, so what was so urgent? He'd soon find out. Having reached the top floor, the doors slid open to a cordially greeting from Max who was obviously expecting him.

"Mr. Corinthos said to go on in."

"Thanks," he said and opened the penthouse door.

"Justice," Sonny acknowledged. "Thanks for getting here so quickly."

"You were lucky that I had a light caseload today," he replied dryly and set his briefcase on the desk. "What can I do for you?"

Sonny smiled. He liked Justice. He was smart, ambitious and always cut directly to the point.

"How much do you know about child custody cases?"

He shrugged. "I have some knowledge of family law but it's not my expertise. Alexis Davis is more experienced in that particular area than I am. But didn't you and Carly drop that?"

"Yeah," Sonny confirmed, sitting down on the sofa and inviting Justice to have a seat as well. "But the strange irony here is that, in this case, Alexis would be my opponent."

"Come again?"

"Sit down."

Justice obeyed and leaned forward, his brow knit in confusion.

Sonny toyed with the fringe on a pillow, staring off into space for a few minutes and refocused his attention on his attorney. "I recently found out that Alexis's daughter Kristina is my biological child."

"What?" Justice cried. "That's impossible. Ned's her father."

"Or so he said. Everyone knows that Alexis and I had a one-night stand. It came out in court during the custody trial with Carly. Shortly after we were together, I found out that Alexis was pregnant. My first instinct was to confront to see if they baby was mine. I went to see her and Ned was there and insisted that he was the father and I believed him. I mean, what are the chances that one night could …you know?"

Justice nodded, stunned by what he was hearing. "Do you have proof? Not just a hunch, but something that will stand up in court."

Sonny reached into the breast pocket of his coat and pulled out the paternity test results that he'd obtained from the lab technician and handed them to Justice. After looking the document over, he put it down and sighed. "Does Alexis know that you are aware of this?"

He cocked his head to one side, thinking of the gardenias. "I imagine that she does by now, yes."

"Have you confronted her with the truth?"

Sonny paused, taking in the irony of Justice's words. _He confront Alexis with her sacred truth?_ He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Now here's where things get interesting. See, Alexis recently _married_ my brother."

"She married Ric?"

"Last week at the courthouse and now they have created this happy little family with my daughter and are planning to leave tonight for Greece. That is unacceptable. Do you understand what I'm sayin'? I need to know what my legal rights are where Kristina is concerned and I want you to take care of it."

Justice rubbed his eyes wearily and shook his head. "Like I told you Sonny, it's _not _my area of expertise. I'll be happy to look up some precedents and go down to the courthouse and see what I can find out but I advise you to retain council more qualified in family law than I am."

Sonny nodded. At least Justice was being straight with him, which is more than he had gotten from anyone else in his life as of late. "Do you know anyone?"

"Not in Port Charles, unless you want to try Dara."

"Forget that!"

Justice rose and picked up his briefcase. "Let me make a few inquiries and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Until then, try not to do anything rash."

Sonny held out his arms innocently. "Who? Me? Justice, I'm the victim here. My daughter has been kept out of my life for over two years!"

"I realize that Sonny. But right now you're way too emotional to think clearly. Why don't you leave that to me?"

"Sure,' he drawled. "Anything you say but if I don't hear anything in the next few hours -"

"I'll be in touch," Justice promised and rushed out, closing the door behind him.

Sonny turned on his heel and began impatiently pacing the living room. He'd never trusted the legal system, why in the hell would he start doing so now? He nervously rubbed his hands together and checked his watch for the time.

"Max!" he bellowed.

His bodyguard wasted no time entering the apartment. 'Yes sir?"

"I'm going to New York. Make sure the jet's ready to leave within the hour."

"New York?" he asked immediately wishing he hadn't.

Sonny turned and glared at him and Max knew better than to ask anything further.

"I'll take care of it right away," he said curtly and shut the door to go about his business.


	19. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

Ric searched the cabin of the Gulfstream V2 for a blanket and finally found one stowed neatly away in an overhead compartment. He unfolded it and draped it over Alexis as she reclined on the seat fast asleep. No wonder she was weary. After take off, Kristina was her usual precocious self investigating everything and pressing her nose against the window squealing as she watched the clouds roll by. Soon she grew tired of the scenery and concentrated her energy on fidgeting with Alexis' purse strap and finally fixating on his watch. She tugged at the band until Ric relented and took it off and handed it to her.

"_Don't do that!" Alexis scolded. "Now she'll expect you to give in to her every whim!" _

"_She can't hurt it," he shrugged. "I seems to fascinate her so why not let her play with it? It'll keep her busy for a while."_

"_So much for 'she'll sleep on the plane'," she smirked glancing at him sideways. _

"_Touché!" he admitted and leaned over to set the watch alarm. "Looky here Kristina, I can make it chime or buzz…"_

Ric smiled at the memory as he watched his girls sleep. Such simple pleasures. He never imagined that he could find so much joy in simply demonstrating a watch alarm for a two-year-old! However, he and Alexis would share volumes of revelations with their little girl, at least, they would after he could get over this last hurdle. Walking to the front of the cabin, he drew the curtain aside and stuck his head in the cockpit.

"Where are we?"

"About an hour away from our destination." Jax yawned and gestured toward the co-pilot's seat. "You want to fly her? I need to get a cup of coffee."

Ric slipped into the seat and looked intimidated at the detailed instrument panel in front of him. "I don't know how. I've never piloted a plane before."

"Yeah, but have you skippered a boat?"

He nodded.

"It's pretty similar. It's all about the horizon," he said. "Just take hold of the wheel and watch that dial right there to make sure we're level."

Ric looked down to where Jax was pointing gingerly took the wheel with both hands.

"Don't pull it forward or push it back. We don't want to mess with the altitude. I'll be right back." Jax made his way to the galley and Ric gripped his hands tightly on the wheel and fixed his eyes on the altimeter to make sure that they maintained cruising altitude. Even though he was sure that Jax had put the plane on autopilot, effectively making the flight "idiot proof", he enjoyed the powerful "feel" of the controls in his hands.

Minutes later, Jax emerged with two steaming cups of coffee and handed one to Ric who accepted it gratefully.

"So, have you told her yet?"

Ric took a sip of the piping hot brew and winced. "No. I was going to but she fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her. I don't think that she'll mind. She wasn't that excited about going to Greece in the first place. I was the one who prodded her to take the trip."

"What for?" Jax asked, replacing his headset.

"There are so many things about Alexis that are still a mystery to me. I just wanted to see where she grew up."

He sighed and looked over at Ric with an all-knowing expression. "Greece doesn't hold many fond memories for her. As intriguing and gothic as the Cassadine estate is, I've always gotten the feeling that it was more of a prison to her than anything else. Even Wyndemere gives her the willies. If you are serious about giving her a proper honeymoon and evading Sonny for the time being, then I think that you'll find my flat in Paris the perfect hideaway. After all, it's true what they say; Paris _is_ for lovers."

Ric chuckled. "That either sounds like it's been lifted from the front of a cheap post card or that you personally know something about it?"

"I never kiss and tell," Jax grinned, a twinkle in his crystal blue eyes, "But I've spent my share of lazy afternoons sipping champagne at Le Fouquet's and taking advantage of the moonlight, cruising the Seine aboard the Bateaux Parisiens. Alexis has always had a certain affinity for Paris as well."

"You two have never…?"

"No!" he laughed. "I thought that she told you that ours was a very platonic relationship. I assure you that although I find Alexis to be and intelligent and a stunningly beautiful woman, I've never entertained notions of seducing her in the moonlight. She'd slug me before I got to first base!"

Ric chuckled nervously, unable to hide his relief. "Still, you two have a certain ease with each other and I wondered if that was because at one time you'd shared more."

"Nope," Jax confirmed. "But we've shared a lot as friends. We nearly died together in a plane crash once and I was the one who tracked down her sister Kristina and brought her back into Alexis's life," he paused and reflected sadly, "and now she's dead; another one of your brother's causalities."

"So I've heard," Ric said somberly, "Believe me, I take no pride in calling Sonny my brother. He's more like a family disgrace. But you can't choose your family and you can't change blood. For better or worse, I'll always have Sonny's shadow hanging over me."

"That depends on how you choose to live your life," Jax said matter-of-factly. "My brother Jerry is no saint. He got into some unfortunate trouble with the law and ironically, it was Sonny who arranged his for his timely disappearance. Now he's living his life on the run. Of course, I shouldn't be telling this to the DA."

"Probably not," Ric agreed. "So I'm gonna pretend that you never said that."

Jax was impressed. Maybe Alexis was right about this guy. The Ric Lansing that Courtney constantly berated would never have passed on the chance to chase down a fugitive and make a well-publicized arrest. No, there was a disarming sense of decency in Ric that pleasantly caught him off guard and now Jax was gratified that he was able to help him out. He started to thank Ric but the look they exchanged more poignantly said what words were incapable of. Instead, Jax checked the time and cocked his head in the direction of the cabin.

"You'd better wake them and prepare for landing. I'm about to start the descent and we'll be on the ground soon."

Ric drained his coffee cup and got up, pausing before he left the cockpit. "I won't forget this Jax. Consider it a favor owed."

"Good!" he chuckled. "It's always beneficial to have one in my back pocket!"

Ric nodded and pulled the curtain aside. Kristina had awoken and was looking around the cabin when she spied him and her face lit up.

"Hi Kristina," he smiled at her. "Are you ready to see the Eiffel Tower?"

She had no idea what he was talking about but appeared eager just the same. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and sat down next to Alexis, leaning over and softly kissing her. She twitched her nose and he kissed her again, as a slow smile graced her lips.

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered. "We're getting ready to land."

"Already?" she groaned groggily. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"For hours, but you needed it."

She yawned and slowly sat up. "What have you been doing?"

"Flying the plane," he chimed nonchalantly.

"What?" her eyes shot open.

"Relax," he laughed. Jax entrusted me with the controls just long enough o grab a cup of coffee."

"Wow," she mused. "You two must have covered a lot of ground while I was out."

"Let's just say that we've gained a mutual respect for one another, which brings me to my next point."

Alexis sat up straight, giving him her full attention.

"I've diverted our plans. We're not landing in Greece."

"Really?" she asked intrigued. "And just where are we going?"

He took her hands in his and smiled eagerly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Mrs. Lansing, we are going to spend our honeymoon in Paris."

"Paris?" she breathed, astonished.

"Courtesy of Jax, we have his apartment - and all that comes with it - at our disposal."

"Oh my god!" she grinned. "Are you serious? What made you change plans?"

"Two things. First of all, I wanted you to have a romantic, stress free honeymoon. Compelling as the initial thought was, the Cassadine estate was far too morose for what I have in mind for you."

"Mmm," she smiled seductively. "What you have in mind for me? I like the sound of that."

"Second, " he confessed honestly, "Sonny will be on our trail in a New York minute and I won't allow him the pleasure of disrupting our honeymoon or giving him the opportunity to engage us about Kristina until we've had time to work out a strategy."

Alexis leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you. You never fail to surprise me and I love you for that."

He smiled and looked down shyly, a subtle blush washing over his face.

"What?" she asked, amused.

"It's silly."

"So?"

"I never get tired of hearing you say that you love me."

"I'll never tire of saying it," she beamed. " I love you, I love you, I love you!"

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard, releasing her lips slowly with an audible "smack".

Alexis smiled, eyes still closed. "And I'll never get tired of that."

"Good," he mumbled hoarsely and leaned in to kiss her again.

Jax glanced back into the cabin and spied Ric and Alexis "making out" on the sofa seat. Grinning, he enviously watched a few minutes more and then switched on the intercom.

"Whoa! Save some for the honeymoon!" He laughed as they flew apart, Ric hastily wiping lipstick from his mouth and Alexis smoothing her tousled hair. "You best secure Kristina and strap yourselves in. We're preparing for our final descent into Charles de Gaulle."

"You're going _where?"_ Carly fumed.

Sonny sighed and rubbed his temples. He had hoped to get out the door before Carly got home with the kids but miscalculated her arrival by about five minutes.

"You promised Michael that you'd help him with that model airplane that you bought him. Sonny I haven't seen you for days and when I do you are either hung over or way too preoccupied to notice anything. Did you know that Morgan is teething? Do you care?"

"Yes Carly I care!" he thundered. "I've been busy, OK? Something important's come up and I'll explain it all to you when I get back, I promise."

He subdued his tone and pulled her into a hug, looking vacantly over her shoulder. She would never understand. This entire revelation was too complicated for words at this point and he wanted to spare her any undue pain until the time came when he had no choice. It would come soon enough. He pulled apart from her and touched her cheek.

"Give the kids a kiss for me and tell Michael that I'll make it up to him. I've got to go."

Carly nodded and relented as she watched her husband pick up his coat and keys and swiftly walk out of the penthouse. She stared at the closed door almost willing it to open and for him to walk back in. It was wishful thinking she knew that. Whenever Sonny became distant and obsessed it was never a good thing. She walked over to the desk and flipped through the day's mail and suddenly froze. On a bright yellow Post-It note on the desk traced over and over again was the name Kristina. "Oh no…" she said out loud as she dropped the envelops. "He knows!"

The flight was swift and Sonny arrived at JFK in plenty of time to locate the gate, C17. He loved New York because, unlike Port Charles, Sonny could be inconspicuous here – at least in most places. The crowded airport was like a shroud allowing him to observe his surroundings and keep an eye out for Ric, Alexis and his daughter Kristina. He looked at his watch; its second hand ticking away several minutes as the gate began to flood with passengers. There was still no sign of them. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Sonny looked up at the monitor to double-check the departure time. Sure enough it was there, Delta flight 132 departing at 5:30 p.m. _Where in the hell were they?_ The moretime that passed, the more he fumed as he began to sense that either his information was incorrect or that Ric had pulled a fast one on him.

After she announced final boarding, he walked up to the ticket agent and smiled, allowing the old Sonny charm to rise to the surface.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for some passengers on this flight – my brother and his wife actually - do you have a reservation for a Mr. and Mrs. Richard Lansing? They'd be traveling with their daughter."

The attendant smiled pleasantly and scrolled down her computer screen. "Hmmm…yes, we have the Lansings booked on this flight, but it looks as if they are no shows. Perhaps they've changed their plans." She looked at the clock on the wall and watched as another attendant secured the door after the last passengers had boarded. "I hope that this wasn't an important trip because I'm afraid that they've missed the flight."

Sonny thanked her and turned around waging war with his temper. His hand shook as her waited for what seemed an eternity for Jason to answer his cell phone. "Jason," he addressed him soberly, "They weren't on the flight."

"What?" the voice on the other end echoed. "I swear Sonny, they were supposed to be."

"I know," Sonny said and stared ahead with dark beady eyes. "Little brother just checked me. The next move is mine."

Alexis clung to Jax as he held her in a tight embrace and then kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You don't know how long I've waited to see you to this happy."

She smiled radiantly and kissed him back. "It sneaked up on me but I'm glad it did. Ric was the last person that I would have ever imagined being with, much less be married to."

"He's a good man," Jax approved. "Rather misunderstood, but his intentions are honorable and it's obvious that he loves you. You bring out the best in each other and you can't ask for more than that."

"I want the same for you," she said looking up at him sincerely, blinking as her long lashes swept up to reveal huge brown eyes.

"I always manage," he said. "But there are very few chances at real love in this life so you have to grab it while you can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "In here are the keys to the flat and the code to get in the front gate. The refrigerator should be well stocked and the wine selection is superb, so you are to indulge. I've also arranged for a nanny so that you and Ric can have some _quality_ time alone,"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Good!" he winked with an ornery grin, "because honeymoons are not about talking."

Alexis playfully slapped him as Ric came up and put one arm around her and extended his hand to Jax. "You're as good as they come."

Jax clasped his hand. "Likewise. Now go and have fun." He opened the cab door for them and recited the address in French and passed 15 Euro to the driver who took the money and nodded. Once they were in, he closed the door and knocked two times on the trunk as they pulled away. Jax looked on as the taxi drove off and smiled. It had been a long time since he'd had such a feeling of satisfaction. No corporate conquest could equal the gratification he felt in making Alexis happy and keeping her safe from Sonny Corinthos.

The cab pulled up to a building in the eighth district and stopped. Th driver popped the trunk and got out to open the door and Ric got out taking Kristina from Alexis as she followed him.

"Wow!" she exclaimed looking at the beautiful architecture surrounding them. "He told me that this was a modest place."

"Maybe it is by Paris standards," Ric said as he handed Kristina back and unloaded their luggage. The last bag removed, he shut the trunk and nodded to the driver who got in and pulled away leaving them somewhat bewildered at the gate. Alexis pulled the envelope from her purse and looked at Ric. "Can you take her? I need both hands to do this."

He obliged and took Kristina who was getting a bit cranky with the constant passing back and forth between her mother and father. Alexis carefully opened the envelope and dumped the key in her hand and pulled out a folded piece of paper. When she opened it she gasped. The combination for the security gate was "Chloe1"

"What is it?" Ric asked, seeing the color drain from her face.

"He…he used Chloe's name as the password. Jax has rarely mentioned her since her death and I was caught off guard by it that's all."

"I know that she was a good friend to you."

"The best. I've never had many female friends and Chloe was a rare exception. You'd have liked her. She, Felicia and I sort of developed a bond and while it lasted it was…well, normal, you know?"

"Ice cream at Kelly's," he reflected wistfully remembering Felicia's comment in the hall of the courthouse from what seemed to be years ago.

"Exactly," Alexis smiled and punched in the code. The gate swung open giving them access to the door, which Alexis opened immediately. The flat screamed "Jax" decorated in elegant but contemporary furniture straight out of a Roche Bobois catalog. Fresh cut flowers cast their aromatic scent throughout the room and a huge basket containing fruit, assorted chocolates and cheese sat on the table in the entryway with a red satin bow tied around the handle. Perched on top was an envelope which read "Monsieur et Missus Lansing" Alexis picked it up and opened it and read it out loud. "Apprize! Jax."

"I'm afraid that I don't speak French," Ric said sheepishly. "Care to translate?"

"You mean they don't require French at Harvard?" she teased. "At Yale it's practically obligatory. The note simply says Enjoy!"

"I see," he said as he put Kristina down allowing her to wander roam throughout the room. "When it comes to romance languages, I'm afraid that you'll have to parlay with your first husband."

Alexis wandered over to the plush blond leather sofa and sank down in it, running her hands over its supple surface. "Funny, but when I think of romance Jax doesn't come to mind. Still, I've got a feeling that if this couch could talk…"

"Uh uh," Ric shook his finger at her as he sat down beside her. "You don't want to go there."

"Why not? What did Jax tell you?"

"A gentleman never breaks a confidence," he answered very seriously. "It's a guy thing."

"Why does that worry me?" she asked suspiciously.

Ric sat down and slipped his arms around her and nuzzled her ear and neck.

"Well, it doesn't worry me _that _much."

"All Jax said," Ric mumbled into her ear, his warm breath beginning to drive her crazy, "…was that Paris…" he tickled the edge of her lobe with his tongue and let his right hand wander up her thigh, "…is for lovers."

Alexis laughed hoarsely, her mouth suddenly dry and butterflies rising in her stomach due to the proximity of his roving hand. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Ric's tongue danced along her jaw line in a playful search of her mouth. It nearly reached its destination when she reminded him, "We have a child in the room."

He opened one eye to find Kristina and whispered, "She's preoccupied with a book."

"She can't read."

"She can look at the pictures."

"I suppose."

"You can learn a lot from pictures," he grinned as his hand moved up to free her blouse from her jeans.

"And you can learn a lot from watching adults. I don't think that Kristina is quite ready for this kind of education at the tender age of two."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking exactly what I was thinking. Did Jax mention to you that he has a nanny on call?"

"Ric toyed with the top button of her blouse, slowly undoing it and then he traced the plane of her collar bone lightly with his fingertip. "You know I'm really starting to like that guy. I just may forgive him for marrying you first."

"Ooh, are we jealous of the hunky Australian?"

"You think he's hunky?"

She thought a moment and nodded coyly. "In a buff cut kind of way, yes."

"I work out too," he reminded her, his ego slightly bruised.

"I'm well aware of that," she grinned feeling the taught ripples of his stomach muscles under his shirt.

"Good," he said covering her hand with his and bringing it to his lips. "Now about that nanny…"

"Monique," Alexis confirmed.

"Monique? That's an exotic name. Why does it conjure up visions of a French maid?"

"Hey!" she pouted. "You can curb that vivid imagination of yours, OK?"

"What?" he cried innocently. "It's every man's fantasy Alexis. Besides, who's to say that I wasn't thinking about you?"

"M-me?" she stuttered incredulously, "In a French maid's outfit?"

"Why not? I'm sure Jax has one stashed around here somewhere."

Alexis started to formulate some sort of witty retort and stopped. Ric was right. Jax probably did have a French maid's costume stowed away in a closet. It certainly fit his provocative tastes. She could easily envision someone like Brenda strutting around in high heels in a skirt that barely covered her derriere but _her?_ Alexis found the image tantalizingly preposterous! Still, she imagined Ric's face and it gave her wonderfully wicked thoughts that went against every liberated bone in her body. _Bones, body. Don't even think about it Alexis! _

Ric laughed. He could see the computer that was his wife's brain clicking away as she tried to put her arms around this suggestive fantasy. It was priceless! He ran his hand swiftly though her hair and kissed her forehead before getting up.

"You sit there and contemplate this. I'm going to take the bags back to the bedroom and look around a bit. You never know what I might find!"

Mortified, Alexis crossed her arms and watched him pick up the suitcases and stroll down the hall whistling like the cat that just swallowed a canary. She looked at Kristina who was still palming her way through the pages of a book and tilted her head to one side. "You don't think he's serious, do you?"

Her daughter looked up curiously and then quickly returned her attention to the book.

"He's just toying with me. That's it. Right?"

She got up and wandered to the desk where Jax had left Monique's number and picked up the phone and dialed.

. "Bonjour est-il ce Monique? C'est Alexis Davis, ami de Jaxi's. J'ai besoin d'une faveur."

_(Hello, is this Monique? This is Alexis Davis, Jax's friend. I need a favor.)_


	20. A Twist on the Truth, Chapter Nineteen A

Chapter 19a

Alexis hung up the phone and looked around the apartment for Kristina but she was nowhere in sight.

"Kristina? Honey, where are you?"

No answer. She felt the familiar tightness in her chest and her pulse began to race as she wandered through the flat looking in every corner: the kitchen, the dining nook, and the bath. She rushed down the hall and looking into small den and the bedroom beyond it and stopped. There, lying on the bed were Ric and Kristina, fast asleep. She tilted her head to one side and covered her mouth with her hand to silence her spontaneous gasp as she witnessed the most serene and beautiful image she'd ever seen. Ric was lying on his back with his left arm wrapped around Kristina who was snuggled on top of him, her head resting just under his chin. Alexis watched her daughter's tiny chest rise and fall in sync with Ric's as they slept so contently and was awestruck by the affect it had on her. She was overwhelmed by the depth of the bond that Kristina had established with Ric and how he was now such an intimate and irreplaceable part of their lives. He was essential to their very being. Without him, they were incomplete.

_This is what it must feel like to be a real family. _Alexis trembled and wrapped her arms around herself as if to grasp the moment and hold it dear, fearful that someone would come and rip it away. Could this have been how Mikkos felt when he watched Kristin rocking her and her baby sister to sleep? Her vision began to cloud with eminent tears as she mourned the fact that she never had the opportunity to share tender moments like this with her parents. She was far too young to remember the love and sense of security that she saw so clearly reflected on her daughter's face. If Mikkos had loved her mother with the intensity of the love that she was feeling for Ric then and there, Alexis knew why he risked everything to be with her. In a lifetime, there may only be one chance to be swept away by a passion so profound that it permeates your heart and relentlessly bores down and seizes the most vulnerable core of your soul. Mikkos had that with Kristin and now she was experiencing the same revelation with Ric. Perhaps the only true curse of the Cassadines was the fact that her uncles Anthony and Victor, her stepmother Helena and her half brothers Stavros and Stefan were all tragically denied access to such a life-altering discovery. But Nikolas and Alexis? They broke the curse by allowing something eminently stronger and more potent to prevail. That was love. In it's purest form it was more powerful than and dark cloak that the Cassadines had spent centuries hiding behind.

Alexis felt a pang of remorse for not going to Greece as originally planned. Suddenly, she was ready to face those demons and share the mystery that was her past with Ric. But he and Jax were right; Paris was a safe place for them to stop looking over their shoulder and catch their breath. It was a place to bask in the warmth of the loving family they had created together and Alexis was eager to give back to Ric all that she had received from him and more. It was not just about Kristina anymore. It was about her taking him into her heart and wrapping her love around him and protecting him from all that he feared. She wanted to wash away his insecurities and absolve him from a lifetime of pain, self-persecution and regret. God help her, she had never felt such a need to give so much of herself and it frightened her. Would she be capable of making him see and feel the depth of what she was offering? Was such a metaphysical union between two people even possible?

"There you go Alexis," she shook her head and smiled. "Don't think. It'll just give you a headache and tonight is _not _the night for that."

She looked at her watch. Monique would be over in a little over an hour. That would give them more time to sleep and allow her precious time to soak in the tub. She'd noticed that Jax kept a full array of bath beads and salts and had two thick white terrycloth robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door. The tub was huge and she had no doubt that it had seen its share of lovely Parisian bathers. She giggled at the thought of Jax up to his neck in bubbles searching under the water for "parts" unknown. "Alexis!" she scolded herself wickedly as the vision suddenly morphed from Jax and an unknown conquest to that of her and Ric submerged in a steamy sea of bubbles.

Alexis closed the bathroom door and turned on the water letting it flow freely over her fingers until it reached a desirable temperature. One by one she plopped pastel colored beads into the water and watched them disintegrate into a mound of foam. The room soon saturated with a fragrant aroma that Alexis tried to figure out a she stepped gingerly into the bath. What would Jax prefer? She chuckled to herself. She was married to him for months and she never knew what his favorite fragrance was, at least not where bath oils were concerned. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and pondered. Jasmine? No it was more exotic than that. It had a soft floral scent with green notes, blackcurrant and violet. Perhaps Mimosa pour Moi? That sounded more like Jax. Whatever it was, it was heavenly and Alexis allowed the warm bubbles to sensually massage her skin, sending her mind into places that Ric would no doubt enjoy. Intentional or not, the mood was slowly engulfing her and she was rather anxious for Monique to arrive. Once again she entertained the though of Ric joining her in the tub and she smiled as she allowed herself to succumb to that fantasy.

Ric felt a tickling sensation and wriggled his nose. _What was that? _Keeping his eyes closed, he yawned and tried to reclaim his slumber. "Tickle!" _There it was again!_ He lifted his hand to swat it away the intrusion but instead encountered five tiny fingers poised to attack. "Ah ha!" he cried and he gently captured the miniature hand in his own. "Who's that trying to wake me up?"

Kristina giggled with glee and cleverly took her other available hand to grab his nose.

"Hey!" he protested. "What do you think you're doing smarty-pants?"

"Wake up!" she insisted, still laughing.

"I'm awake," he assured her and smiled. He was unpacking when she wandered into the room and, with a little assistance, climbed onto the four poster bed. She watched his every move as he unpacked and even handed him items from his suitcase. She was especially fond of his daub kit, delving into it to fish out shaving cream, his tooth brush, after shave and she was making a bee line for the razor when he plucked it up ahead of her.

"No no, honey. This is sharp!"

She frowned, fearful of his stern tone and Ric melted. He moved the remainder of the contents and the suitcase to the floor and crawled onto the bed, lifting her on top of his chest. "I'm sorry if I scared you Kristina," he said softly and ran his hand through her silky curls. "It's just that razors are very sharp and I would never forgive myself if you were to get cut."

Kristina seemed to understand his apology and smiled. There was one way that he could make it up to her and with clever finesse she looked angelically up at him and demanded,

"Story!"

"You want a story? Wow. Um, you'll have to give me a minute. I'm not the experienced storyteller that you mama is." He continued to smooth her hair and she cuddled up close to him waiting patiently for him to begin.

"Once upon a time...they all start that way, right?"

She looked up at him as if to say, "Yes, now go on," coaxing him to continue.

"Once upon a time," he began in a tender voice just above a whisper; "There was a little boy who lived by the sea on an island in the northeast where in the winter the cold winds blow. He lived there with his very busy father and very evil stepmother who could not love him and didn't even try. Every day after school the little boy would run to the ocean and look out on the horizon straining to see what his future would be."

"Footure?" Kristina asked quizzically, not lifting her head from its comfortable resting-place.

"Yes," he smiled at her inquisitiveness. "That's what lies ahead. Years went by and the little boy grew older, so old in fact, that he decided to leave his home by the sea. He packed his bags and ran down to the ocean one last time to look at the horizon. Sadly, no future appeared and he took his suitcase and went away."

"Mommy sad?" she asked, referring to the little boy's mother.

"No." he answered honestly. "But the little boy was sad. So sad that he became mean and nasty and got into lots and lots of trouble – not like you Kristina. You are a good girl."

"Good girl," she echoed in agreement.

Still stroking her hair, Ric continued. "That's right. The little boy was all grown up and still was very mad and doing bad things to other people out of spite and anger. Then one day he met a very loving woman who made him see that being angry and being bad were not the way to be happy. He took her and her pretty little girl to his island and together they went to the sea. The beautiful woman looked out on the horizon and pointed and do you know what the little boy saw?"

Kristina didn't answer. Instead he heard her soft, even breathing and knew that she was asleep. Still, Ric continued in a ghost of a whisper. "The little boy saw his future that day and it was clear as the blue sky above. You see, Alexis was that beautiful and loving woman and you, Kristina, were the pretty little girl…and that little boy's future is right here with you and your mama." His eyelids began to get heavy and Ric smiled. "You, mama and me…we are the future."

Alexis reluctantly rose from her bath and wrapped herself in one of the plush white robes and twisted a towel around her wet hair. She slipped into the bedroom to grab some jeans and a blouse and returned to the bathroom. Ric and Kristina were still asleep. By now he had both arms around her, holding her like a little china doll.

Alexis threw on the jeans and shirt and ran a comb through her wet hair just in time to hear the gate buzzer. Rubbing her cheeks to generate a little glow, she went out to the entry and pushed the intercom button.

"Bonjour?"

(Hello)

"Madme Lansing? C'est Monique Caubarreaux. Vous m'avez appelé pour vous occuper de votre petite fille?"

(Mrs. Lansing? It is Monique Caubarreaux. You called me to care for your little girl?)

"Oui, veuillez venir in,"

(Yes, please come in.)

Alexis buzzed to let her in and was waiting with the door open.

"Thank vous tellement pour faire ceci. I don't savent si Jax le mentionnait mais mon mari et moi sont sur notre honeymoon."

("Thank you so much for doing this. I don't know if Jax mentioned it but my husband and I are on our honeymoon.")

Monique smiled knowingly, yet she could see the hesitance on Alexis's face and wanted to reassure her.

"He m'a indiqué. Félicitations ! Svp ne vous inquiétez pas de Kristina. J'ai l'appartement juste autour du coin ainsi she's pas far."

("He told me. Congratulations! Please do not worry about Kristina. I have the flat just around the corner so she's not far...")

"…And, "she finished. "I speak English, but I must say that you speak French beautifully."

"Merci. I don't get to practice much and my husband doesn't speak French at all so I'm glad that you're bilingual. By the way, I hate to sound picky but did Jax mention references?"

"No I am sorry, he did not. Feel free to phone him. We are old friends. I'm sure that he can vouch for me."

Alexis eyed the statuesque, well built brunette and wondered if she had been one of the inhabitants of Jax's spacious bathtub and bit her lip to keep from cracking a smile.

"No, that's not necessary. You're absolutely right, Jax's recommendation is enough. He loves my daughter and would only entrust her in the most capable hands. Please make yourself comfortable and I'll go and get Kristina ready. She's had a nap so I'm afraid that she'll be wide awake."

"Not to worry. I love children and we will have a wonderful time together."

Alexis managed a smile, feeling guilty about turning her little girl over to a total stranger but she was going to have to get used to meeting new people. After all, isn't that what she and Ric were fighting for; a chance for her to have a normal life without being sheltered in a world of bodyguards and high rise penthouses? "I'm OK,' she mumbled, reinforcing her own decision. "I'm fine."

"Did you say something?" Monique called out to her.

Alexis spun around and sputtered nervously. "Ah, no. No, I was talking…to myself. I do that all the time. It's a bad habit I know." Letting out a cleansing breath, she started for the bedroom when Ric and Kristina came out with her carrying her pink duffel bag and clinging to her stuffed lamby.

"She packed her favorite purple pajamas and her tooth brush and hairbrush all by herself." Ric said proudly.

Alexis's eyes opened wide as she knelt down and kissed her. 'That's my big girl! Are you ready to meet someone?" She took her hand and slowly walked with her to the living room where Monique was standing by the door.

"Kristina, this is Monique. She's a friend of your uncle Jax's"

"Jax?" Kristina asked recognizing the name but finding him nowhere in sight.

"Yes," Monique chimed in and knelt down to greet her. "I see that you like him. I do too and I am very happy to meet you Kristina."

Kristina eyed her suspiciously and immediately turned to her mother and held on tightly to her leg.

"Sweetie," Alexis said as she tried to keep her voice from breaking. "Monique is mommy's friend too and she has all kinds of toys for you to play with." She looked hopefully at Monique who jumped in on cue.

"Oui! I have Barbie and Barney and…"

"Barney!" Kristina squealed and all three adults looked at one another. _What was it about that purple dinosaur? _

That was all Kristina needed to hear. After all it had been more than nearly 48 hours since she'd had her last Barney fix and she was ready for a full dose. Monique picked her up and, to everyone's surprise, Kristina allowed herself to be held.

"Don't worry," she assured them, "I'll take good care of her."

Alexis nodded and her lip began to quiver. Anticipating this, Ric put his arm securely around her shoulders, his hand soothingly massaging it. "Thank you Monique. We appreciate this more than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I know." she grinned and looked at Alexis.

"Votre mari est très beau. Tirez le meilleur de votre temps privé ensemble. Je sais que je si j'avais un homme comme cela!"

(Your husband is very handsome. Make the most of your private time together. I know that I would if I had a man like that!)

"Je prévois à!" _(I intend to) _Alexis smiled rather mischievously and then lingered at the door as she watched walk down the steps, out the gate and around the corner.

"Well, well!" Ric said as he gently pulled her back inside and closed the door. "So that was Monique. Jax must have one in every port just like her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged innocently. "She's pretty, that's all. Tall, mysterious, huge gorgeous eyes, legs that go on forever…"

"Hey!"

He bit his lip and grinned, thoroughly enjoying the rise that he was getting out of his wife. "Um…what did she say to you before she left?"

"Nothing," Alexis quipped and started to walk away.

"Come on Alexis!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I really do."

She bounced her head side to side and shrugged. "I asked her what she thought of my new husband."

"Really?" he asked amused.

"Uh huh."

"What did she say?"

Alexis turned and continued to walk away answering nonchalantly, "She said that you were…OK."

"OK?" he cried. _"OK?" _

She smirked behind his back and Ric ran up behind her and spun her around capturing her mouth in a lengthy, passionate kiss.

"How's that for OK?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Not bad. Now I have to go and dry my hair."

Alexis tried to wiggle free from his grip but Ric tightened his hold on her and kissed her several times again growling seductively between each kiss. "Oh, no you don't…there's no point…it's just gonna get wet again anyway…"

Alexis closed her eyes allowing herself to temporarily get lost in his kisses and even considered abandoning her plan, but she soon resisted and determinedly pulled away from his embrace.

"Alexis, " he groaned and she put her finger to his lips.

"Mr. Lansing, you are in for a very special evening. Patience is the key."

He found in nearly impossible to keep his frustration in check as she slowly sauntered back to the bathroom and he heard the grating sound of a hair dryer at work. "Two can play this game, " he muttered and began searching the apartment for candles. He was about to give up when he opened the cabinet above the refrigerator and struck pay dirt. He knew that Jax wouldn't let them down! Ric grabbed as many as he could hold and set them up all over the living room on the coffee table, the mantle, the end tables and on top of the television and book shelves. Perfect!

Alexis finished styling her hair and smiled, extremely pleased with the result. The fact that it was partially dry had left some of the natural curl and she liked the way it cascaded alluringly over her shoulders. Peeking out the door, she saw that Ric was no where in sight and scurried across the hall to the bedroom. Once she was safe inside she found her suitcase in the corner and unzipped it searching for her blue negligee. As she opened it she was stunned to find a package simply wrapped in pink tissue paper lying on top. She picked it up and traced the white satin ribbon that held it together with her hands and grinned as she gently untied it.

Ric opened the bottom cabinet of the entertainment center scavenging for just the right music. He was impressed with Jax's vast collection which, if he had the time, he would love to sift through more thoroughly, but since time was of the essence, he scanned the titles and found a selection that suited him and pulled it out. It was a soft jazz instrumental, nothing too rhythmic and with no distracting vocals. Opening the CD player, he popped the disk in, pushed play and the room filled with the soft, sultry serenade of a saxophone.

Alexis pulled the tissue paper apart and pulled out the most provocative short black silk and lace chemise with a short mesh robe. Beneath it was a note, which read:

_I know you well enough to suspect that you'd go for something more conservative but Alexis, this husband's for real. Give the guy a break! Jax _

She blushed slightly as she held it up and then turned it around to see that it laced up the back. Had Jax actually envisioned her in this? She decided to pass on that thought and laid the lingerie on the bed and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Back in the kitchen, Ric spied a wine cooler in the corner and opened to survey its contents. Even with his limited knowledge of wine and champagne, he could tell by the labels that these vintages were among the best and finally settled on a bottle of Billiecart Salmon Blanc De Blancs, 1995. He grabbed the champagne bucket from on top of the refrigerator and filled it with ice, and set the bottle inside to chill, then grabbed two elegant flutes from his overhead hanging rack and set them beside it.

After she'd laced up the back and tied it, Alexis turned to look at herself in the mirror. The site startled her. Gone was her familiar conventional self, replaced by a woman oozing with sexuality. She tossed her hair playfully and pouted in the mirror. The image staring back was kind of a cross between Greta Garbo and Katherine Hepburn and it made her feel uninhibited and very sexy.

"Ouch!" Ric cried as he the match he was holding burned down close to his finger as he lit the last of the candles. The nauseating smell of burning flesh disgusted him and he instinctively licked the finger to ease the sting.

"Ric?" he heard Alexis call from the bedroom. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope! I just stubbed my toe on the edge of the sofa, that's all."

"Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine!" ha answered and checked himself in a mirror. He undid a few more buttons of his casual shirt and ran his hand through his hair. Not the look that graced the halls of the PC municipal building every day, but he thought that he looked cool, casual and ready for anything – _except this._

Alexis emerged from the hallway and walked slowly into the living room a little apprehensively as Ric looked up and literally froze. She was dressed in the most erotic black chemise that fell just a few inches below her hip with silts on either side and a thin net robe tantalizingly covered it. His eyes traveled from her beautiful mane of wavy chestnut hair, which fell romantically about her shoulders, to the fiery diamond studs sparking in her ears, down to the plunging neckline and then traced the sensual curve of her hips leading to those incredible legs. Long and slender, Ric followed each perfect calf line to the high heels, which revealed her perfectly manicured and surprisingly sensual toes. After several minutes, Ric realized that he had forgotten to breathe and drew a deep breath.

"Alexis," was all that he could manage to murmur as his eyes appreciatively swept over her again.

"Not quite the French maid I'm afraid," she apologized demurely.

Ric's throat was so dry and that he had to lick his lips to enable him to speak. "No. Better. Much, much better."

She moved slowly and deliberately toward him seductively twirling a red rose that she'd plucked from a vase in the bedroom and, as she drew near, Ric caught the captivating scent of her perfume and closed his eyes. Alexis pressed up against him and softly kissed his lips. He started to open his eyes and she gently protested, closing them again with her delicate fingers and kissing the top of each lid. Ric dreamily let his senses free to enjoy her sprinkling delicate, nuzzling kisses all over his face and neck.

"I have champagne," he whispered, "Chilling…in the kitchen."

"Maybe later," she whispered back and took his hand gently guiding him to the plush leather sofa. "Remember when I said 'if this sofa could talk'?"

Ric opened his eyes and grinned. "Yeah?"

Alexis said no more, but pushed him down and climbed on top of him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He held up his arms, allowing her to peel it from his body and sighed as she leaned in and gratefully kissed his chest.

"Alexis - "

"Shhh," she silenced him and raised his hands to help her remove the transparent robe from her shoulders. Once discarded, he pulled her close and kissed the nape of her neck and soon his eager lips traveled down to her cleavage. Alexis smiled and pulled his head close. He ran his hand up her back and discovered the series of lacework that secured the chemise to her body and groaned. Was she trying to torture him? His hands fumbled impatiently with the laces until Alexis reached back and pulled one, which caused a chain reaction, setting the chemise free. Ric briefly opened his eyes and gazed at her gratefully then continued his oral exploration of her cleavage as a strap fell off of her shoulder exposing her left breast. It didn't take long for his mouth to wander and seek what it craved. Alexis ran her hands through his hair holding him securely to her as she basked in the sensation that toyed with her body. The other strap fell and Ric was free to roam insatiably, driving their desire to escalate.

She reached down and pulled at the top button of his jeans and Ric quickly helped her and slipped them off. The blood was charging through his veins and he could feel himself respond immediately but Alexis stopped him from going any further. He looked up at her pleading as she leaned in and gave him a reassuring kiss, then grabbed the tie from her black silk robe and wrapped it gently around his head, covering his eyes.

"Alexis…what?"

"Don't think," she said in a low husky voice, "Just feel."

Ric was a little lost since he could see nothing, but he became intrigued when she picked up his hand and kissed it and then licked his fingertips. The warm, damp sensation was tantalizing as she lifted his hand to her cheek and traced the outline of her face and ran it down her neck. Ric felt the angle of her cheekbone and the silky softness of her skin and it fascinated him to "see" how beautiful that she was. Alexis then guided his hands across the sleek line of her collarbone and around her shoulders to her chest to her breasts enabling him to feel each warm, soft mound and their instant reaction to his touch. He found this highly erotic and smiled, enjoying the innate beauty of her form and how he obviously made her feel.

Never before had he experienced such an intimate exploration of a woman's body and his breathing quickened as she continued his tactile journey. She ran his hands down her sides where he could feel the ripples of her rib cage leading into the curve of her waist. He felt the silk chemise gathered around her hips and she helped him slip it over her head and then he heard it sail lightly to the floor.

She guided his hands over her hips to her thighs and encouraged him to trace the firm plane of her legs down one side and then back up the other. His heart began to race as his fingers traveled further up and caressed her most private parts. She begged him to explore deeper and moaned lightly as he touched chords within her that only he knew how to play. Ric marveled at how Alexis felt when she became aroused, then fulfilled. The impatient quivers, which gave way to full spasms of pleasure, were like a violent assault on her body but the contradictory sounds that she made assured him that there was no pain involved only a complete surrender to his touch. He heard her satisfaction in a series of moans and sighs and the gentle resolution of her body as it came to a contented rest and he was awed by his power to take her to such heights.

Ric began to remove the blindfold when Alexis pushed him back down and began to massage his chest, working his muscles until they were completely relaxed. Suddenly her hands went away and he lay there puzzled until he felt a velvet sensation fall upon his chest. It was followed by several more and he could tell by their sweet aroma that they were rose petals.

The sensation ticked then tantalized him and once again, his body readily indicated what he wanted. Alexis leaned over and kissed him hard then wrapped her legs around him and guided them together. As he entered her, Ric felt as if his mind would explode. Without the benefit of sight, every other sense was enhanced and the magnified sensation sent him spinning out of control. He felt her damp warmth and the contracting of her muscles as Alexis worked him to bring him to the edge. He heard her determined breathing in concert with his own and felt the patches of perspiration tingle as they broke out all over his body. He smelled the sweet musky smell of damp skin and heard the rhythmic sounds of their contact.

Before long the darkness before his eyes combined with his own physical reaction felt like a vortex of pleasure sucking him in and spiraling into the depths of a pleasure he'd never known. Alexis was not only there with him but she _was him as her cries of passion emoted everything he was feeling as he was feeling it. She literally interpreted his passion and as they reached the pinnacle together, Ric nearly passed out from the sheer amplitude of the moment. They slowly came down together, as the world stopped spinning and their breathing reduced from desperate gasps to a light pant. _

Alexis fell forward and rested on his chest for several minutes before reaching up to unwrap the silk blindfold unveiling his eyes. Once they were exposed, even the low candlelight assaulted his vision at first but when he acclimated, Ric looked at his wife draped exhausted on top of his chest. She looked rather like a sea nymph, with her drenched dark curls and laughing eyes. He stroked her wet hair and gazed at her, enraptured.

"I've never…ever…"

She ran her hand back and forth over his chest and spoke softly, looking at him and then away to concentrate on the muscular form beneath her hand. "I needed you to know how I feel, that you are not just a part of me, but you are inside of me. You breathe life into my body, your heart feeds my soul and your love is what sustains me."

Ric tried to utter a response but there were no adequate words to summarize or express what they'd just experienced together and how it had altered him forever. Instead, he simply placed his hand tenderly over her head and held her close so that Alexis could hear the forceful sound of his heart as it beat strong and steady in unabashed adoration of his wife.


	21. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Nineteen B

Chapter 19B

"I never experienced anything like that," Ric smiled, clad in one of Jax's white terrycloth robes as he poured champagne into two Waterford flutes. "My wife, the seductress."

Alexis took the glass he offered her and pouted. "You don't have to sound all _that _surprised."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Undressing me with your eyes."

"I am not!"

"Alexis?" he teased, looking at her with mock austerity. "Come on now, tell the truth."

"Well don't you? I mean, do the same with me?"

He picked up a cracker spread with pâté and grinned. "I have a lasting image of you standing in the shower soaking wet looking at me with those incredibly sexy dark eyes. You don't know how frustrating that is in court."

"You do _not _think about that in court!"

"Oh yes I do," he popped the cracker in his mouth. "I feel sorry for the opposing council because I have a little extra motivation. It puts the passion into my argument."

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard and don't you know that it's dangerous to talk with your mouth full? You could choke."

"Given what you just put me through? I'll risk it. So you honestly don't think about me?"

"I-I think about you. There's this indelible image of you kneeling down looking into the refrigerator on the sailboat…"

"Ah yes, back when you were modest and asked me to cover up."

"It was distracting!"

"And now?"

"It's still distracting, but I'm getting used to it."

"Good!" he laughed. "Then let's nix the robes and don't wear anything rest of the night."

"Speak for yourself," she said as she pulled her matching robe closed. "I'm cold!"

"I think I can warm you up."

"And I'm hungry," she added as she secured the tie around her waist.

Ric picked up a cracker and spread pate on it and put it up to Alexis's mouth. He grinned as she opened those sensual lips and his slid the cracker in. "You know, I can think of some more creative uses for that tie," he suggested mischievously. "If I'm not mistaken, there are four posters on the bed back there."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Tisk, tisk! Don't talk with your mouth full. As for our naughty excursion into the erotic, um…you started it, the least you could do is let me finish it."

Alexis felt a nervous lump form in her throat as she became slightly turned on by the idea and unsuccessfully tried to suppress a smile. "See what you do to me?"

"I haven't done anything yet, but I'd like to!"

"Ric!" she blushed, daring to let her mind wander to countless delicious scenarios.

"Whoa! Look at those cheeks! Surely it's false modesty. I mean, aren't you the sex kitten who strut in here and rocked my world body and soul?"

Her eyes grew wide and she narrowed them again. "I wondered when that was going to come back to haunt me."

He took another sip of champagne not taking his eyes off of her. It was amazing how Alexis could change on a dime from one facet to another, sexy to shy, from a woman to a child. He loved the breadth of emotions that had recently awakened in her and he eagerly anticipated her next revelation.

Alexis downed the rest of her champagne and picked up the bottle to refill her glass.

"You'd better be careful. All of that bubbly on an empty stomach is liable to go straight to your head."

"I ate a cracker," she defended herself. "Besides, don't you want me slightly inebriated so that you can have your way with me?" She picked up the end of the tie on her robe and twirled it playfully.

"Good point," he said and topped off his own glass. "After all, that's how this love affair began; a little wine, a little dance…"

"A lot of wine!" she corrected. "And one big dip!"

Ric could see from the look in her eyes that her spirits were light and her pseudo inhibitions were rapidly melting away. He put his flute down and grabbed her hand, leading her across the living room to the sliding glass door that opened onto a private courtyard.

"Come here,"

"What? Where are we going?"

He untied his robe and shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor. "Out there."

"But you're naked!"

"So are you. Well, almost…" he grabbed her tie and pulled it loose, easing the robe off of her shoulders. Alexis shrieked as he slid the door open and pulled her out into the moonlit courtyard. After taking a moment to admire her, he wrapped his arms around her and began to sway back and forth to the distant romantic strains of "La Vie En Rose", no doubt coming from a café serenade.

"What are we doing?" she asked quietly

"Dancing naked in the moonlight," he answered in a low voice and twirled her around.

"What if somebody's watching?"

"Then they'll be envious wishing that they were us."

"I would have never guessed this coming from you," she giggled and twirled under his arm and back into his strong embrace.

"Alexis, I'm as full of surprises as you are. For a left brained slave of the legal system, I can be spontaneous, especially when I'm inspired."

"I like it that I inspire you," she smiled. "I've never thought of myself as someone's muse."

"Really?" he asked surprised now dancing with her cheek to cheek, her hand in his pressed to his heart. "I'm willing to bet that you've inspired many men in your lifetime but you just didn't realize it."

"There was one man," she conceded, starting to feel tipsy.

"Dare I ask who?"

Alexis pulled back and looked at him amused. "He was from college."

"Oh yeah? Alexis Davis Lansing, just who was the lucky gent who stole kisses from you after class?"

She pursed her lips and grinned shyly. "His name was Robert Cordova."

"Cordova, " he raised his eyebrows. "That's a cunning name. I'll bet he was quite the cad."

"Not really. He was more of an aristocrat. Robert grew up in London. He did his undergrad at Oxford and came over to the states to attend law school at Yale."

"Another lawyer, eh?" Ric asked rather uneasily. "And here I thought that I was the only brilliant legal mind to turn your head.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Robert descended from a long line of barristers. He was privileged but he was compassionate."

"You don't' say…"

"And, he was tall, dark, handsome and had that beautiful accent!" she sighed.

Ric suddenly stopped swaying and dipped Alexis, slipping his arm securely behind her back to cradle her. His dark eyes went from whimsical to serious as he and looked down, searching for an indication of the depth of her feelings for this "other" man.

She looked up as his dark pupils shifting nervously from side to side and gasped. "You're jealous!"

"You're smitten."

"I was, "she admitted. "But I was 22."

"If I didn't know better -"

"But you do," she assured him, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "He may be the first legal mind to catch my eye, but you are the one who stole my heart."

Ric smiled both relieved and a tad proud. "I've never thought of myself as being a thief of hearts. That's very romantic."

"Oh Lord!" Alexis rolled her eyes. "What have I done?"

He gently lifted her back up and pulled her into a hug so tight that he nearly squeezed the breath out of her. "What you've done is make me deliriously happy. Now no more conversations about former lovers or flirtatious French temptresses; for the rest of the night all I want is to hold you, make a wish on one of the stars and then make love until dawn."

"Hmmm. Sounds heavenly."

He pulled back and wrapped his arms around her from behind and together they gazed up into the sky, greeted by a sea of pulsating stars. Ric took his eyes away only to kiss the top of her bare shoulder and caress it with his cheek and then he looked up and pointed.

"There's the perfect one. It's bright and full of promise. Make a wish Alexis."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Done."

"What did you wish for?" Ric whispered in her ear.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. Look! I think that I can see the tip of the Eiffel Tower over those trees."

Ric craned his neck to see the top of the brightly illuminated monument and smiled. "Yes, there it is. I can't wait to see the look on Kristina's face when she sees it for the first time. I promised her on the plane that we'd take her there."

Alexis sighed. "I feel so guilty about leaving her with Monique overnight."

"Then you should go and call her."

"I'm sure that she's asleep by now."

"Then talk to Monique and make sure that Krisitna's all right. You know that's all you'll be thinking about until you do and I intend to have your full attention for the rest of the evening."

Alexis reached her hand up behind her and gently touched his cheek. "You are so very good to me. I never thought that it was possible to be this happy with anyone - other than Kristina, of course."

Ric let his hand glide tenderly up and down the length of her arm. "Call me selfish but I think that it's about time that we had a taste of bliss. You and I have paid enough dues to last a lifetime. We deserve this." He reluctantly released her and pushed her lightly in the direction of the door. "Now go and make your call and I'll grab the rest of the champagne and meet you in the bedroom."

Alexis picked up her robe and put it on and then slid the tie from its loops and tossed it to Ric who caught it and grinned. She smirked and threw a provocative glance over her shoulder and then disappeared around the corner to find the phone.

Ric looked down at the tie and wrapped it several times around his hand. Somehow, he had a feeling that their night was going to get even more interesting. The anticipation made him shiver slightly and he grabbed his robe and slowly sauntered back to the bedroom.

"They've gotta know," Corinthos growled as he impatiently pounded the elevator button in the lobby of the Harborview Towers. "That's the only way to explain their last minute change of plans. Alexis doesn't have a spontaneous bone in her body, well at least not one that she's comfortable with. This whole thing stinks of Ric."

"I'd have to agree," Jason said. "But why would Alexis go along with it? Surely she can see that Ric's playing her to get back at you and that he's using an innocent little girl as a pawn."

The elevator door finally opened and the two men stepped inside and Sonny punched the penthouse level.

"Alexis is probably desperate and believing what she wants to instead of the truth. She made it clear that she hates me after her sister died, so she probably doesn't want me anywhere near my daughter. By marrying Ric, she thinks that she sided with the lesser of two evils. But what she doesn't get, is the fact that Ric is slime and that he'll do anything, _anything_ to get back at me."

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked. "I mean, you can't just show up and grab Kristina. She's a kid. She doesn't know what's going on and anything sudden like that is just gonna scare and confuse her."

"I know," Sonny said plunging his hands into his pockets and shuffling his feet. "And, you know, I don't want to scare her. If I could only get Alexis alone, I could talk to her and make her see what Ric's up to."

"And tell her that you want to be a part of Kristina's life?"

"That goes without saying. She's my flesh and blood."

"She's Ric's too," Jason reasoned.

"But she's _my _daughter! Mine, not his!"

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to point out how Alexis may be looking at things, that's all."

The doors opened and Sonny stepped out and turned around. "I need you to set up surveillance at the Cassadine estate in Greece. I don't know if they're there or heading there but if they do, I'll be on a plane and there."

Jason nodded and stepped back onto the elevator. "I'll call the pilot and have the jet on standby."

The doors closed over Jason's concerned stare and Sonny knew that his friend was reluctant in taking his order. The childlike quality of his enforcer often surfaced in inappropriate times and now was one of them. He walked over to the door where Max stood sentry and looked up at him sternly.

"I need you to follow up on a surveillance detail in Greece."

"Sir?" he asked confused after hearing his boss tell Jason to take care of it.

"Come inside and I'll give you the specifics. Don't ask questions, just do it."

Max nodded and opened the door and obediently followed the mob boss into the penthouse apartment.

Alexis walked into the bedroom and burst out laughing. There, lying in front of her on the bed propped amidst two fluffy pillows was her naked husband holding up a champagne flute with a red rose clenched between his teeth.

"That's impressive!" she chucked. "How'd you manage that without biting into a thorn?"

He let the flower fall from his mouth, revealing a tiny scratch on his lower lip. "I didn't."

"Poor baby!" she groaned and crawled onto the bed beside him and kissed his lip. "Better?"

"Nope." He pouted.

She kissed him again and gently parted his lips with her tongue, allowing him to do the same. They lingered in the kiss and parted slowly with an audible "smack" and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Better now?"

"Uh huh," he said and moved the rose aside, pulling her down on top of him. "Did you get a hold of Monique?"

"Actually, Jax answered the phone. I guess he's staying with her for a few days."

"I thought that he had something going with Courtney?"

Alexis winced and smiled weakly. "He's always had trouble keeping his eye on just one woman, except maybe for me and I didn't count. I'm just going to play ignorant and hope for the best."

"Good plan," Ric chuckled. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with my brother, let alone his little sister, fan of mine that she is. " He sipped his champagne and then reached over Alexis to set it on the nightstand and reached up to remove her robe. "Now, where were we?"

"Dancing," she smiled coyly, "…naked, in the moonlight."

"Ah yes," he said pulling her down and then suddenly flipping her over and balancing himself above on his forearms. "Did you know that there is all kinds of dancing?"

Alexis opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, unable to wipe the delightful grin from her face.

"And in Paris, the French take their dancing very seriously." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "In fact," he continued sprinkling kisses down the bridge of her nose and around to her jaw line, "they have perfected it," down her neck and onto her chest, the kisses continued to travel, "into its own art form."

He planted an adoring kiss on each breast and continued between them down her stomach and Alexis closed her eyes and began to squirm. Once past her stomach, Ric gently parted her legs and continued his journey causing her to gasp and then revel in the moist, slippery sensation as his tongue fluttered at first inquisitively, then persistently inside of her. Her response began at what felt like a great distance away and slowly grew closer as Alexis's involuntarily raised her hips allowing him to explore deeper and deeper. The waves were rapidly escalating now and her body and mind elevated with each impulse until she could not help but cry out in pleasure. He continued to stimulate her as her muscles flexed and she felt the rivers of her passion flow freely. He pulled away and gently eased her legs farther apart so that he fit perfectly between them and they effortlessly joined as one. At first they rocked gently, simply enjoying the incomprehensible joy of being together and then, as they struggled to become even closer, their impatience took on new fervor and their movement became more powerful. Fueled by the sound of each other's shallow, rapid breaths, their dance turned violent and with each thrust Ric squeezed her hands her hands as he held them firmly over her head. He could tell from her whimpers and sudden gasps that she was close and he mercifully waited as long as physically possible before his release. As it hit, he let go of her hands and held her close as their bodies shook together in satisfied splendor. When it was all over he rolled to the side, breathless and smiling.

Equally exhausted, Alexis put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Wow."

"Not a bad start, huh? Ric panted.

"Not a bad _start?"_ she echoed incredulously.

"Yes, "he said as he rolled over and placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing in circles. "That was round one."


	22. A Twist on the Truth Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20

Alexis opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling fan as it lazily spun counter-clockwise overhead. It's blades were unusual and looked like huge palm leaves giving the room a distinctive tropical taste, much different from the decor which adorned the rest of the flat. Leave it to Jax to create a fantasy island world in the bedroom deep in the heart of Paris. Not that she minded, for it created the intoxicating atmosphere, which gave birth to the passions of the night before; memories that were permanently engraved deep inside and hers to cherish forever.

She recalled the day that Ric proposed and her stunned and defensive response to his words.

"_You want me to marry you…Have you come unglued?"_

Before she think too much about it they were standing before Judge Griffin exchanging vows that were surprisingly poetic given the nature of their origin. Were the butterflies that she'd felt on that whirlwind day a sign? It was impossible. There was no way that she could have foreseen the euphoria that she felt with Ric last night. Alexis closed her eyes and allowed the memory to play in her mind.

The image of him gazing at her body with unbridled adoration and a swelling desire so potent that it ignited her innate hunger for him to become a part of her. And when he was there, it was a fulfillment that she ever even dared hope for. Then again, so was Kristina. She'd never been one to have faith in a higher power but after recent events in her life, Alexis couldn't help but wonder if such an entity truly existed. She'd stubbornly resisted Ric from the moment he swaggered into the courtroom, taunting her as he challenged her ability to win the case that he was about to present. His unchecked arrogance and relentless pursuit made her suspicious, yet she admittedly had flirted with the thought that his attraction to her was genuine, giving him an iota if space to work with. Was that all it took? Such a small concession to open the floodgates of her heart!

Shaking her head, she realized that she was once again a prisoner of her own overanalyzes and looked over at Ric who was sleeping soundly. She threw back the covers and started to get up when he suddenly grabbed he around the waist and she shrieked.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in his low, husky "morning" voice.

Alexis put her hand on her chest and could feel her heart pounding double-time.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to watch you and see that you're thinking again," he smiled and pulled her close.

The warm contours of his chest felt heavenly after the sudden cool assault from abandoning the blankets and she immediately snuggled up and draped her arm over him her long slender fingers, trailing over his forearm. She marveled at the shape and feel of its taut sculpture. Alexis knew that he was proud of the fact that he kept in shape; so was she. His body was a work of art that she never tired of experiencing. Not just to look at him, but to trace and discover every angle and contour and to close her eyes and take in the virile scent of his skin and taste its distinctive, sweet-tart saltiness beneath her lips. She hated to admit it, but she also became distracted in court, especially when he would hold his arm a certain way to reveal the slightest outline of his biceps protruding under his suit jacket. Then there were the times when he discarded the jacket all together and rolled up his shirtsleeves and unbuttoned his top button to tackle a pile of cases to review or conduct an interrogation that went in the wee hours of the morning. She watched through the glass and trembled at the sight; he had such a commanding strength in both character and form. It was mesmerizing. She could hardly wait for him to wrap it up so that he could come home and find his way back into her arms.

"Alexis, you're doing it again." Ric laughed. "Now, 'fess up. What was that round-the-clock brain of yours pondering now?"

"Your arm," she said, leaning over to take a closer look. "That scar…what is it from?"

Ric looked down at the half moon shaped mark and chuckled. "Bobby Berdenski."

"Who?"

"He was one of the kids that Josh and I used to play with on the Vineyard. His family moved there from New York when I was, I think, in fourth or fifth grade. He was a few years older, but kind of an outcast; had some serious anger issues."

"What did he do to you?"

"Well, we were playing cowboys and Indians..."

"Wait a minute!" she propped her head on her elbow and looked at him amused. "_You_ played cowboys and Indians?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Didn't every kid at some point? Weren't you ever the damsel in distress tied to a tree with a jump rope?"

"No…not me."

"That's right," he grinned. "You played Zeus and Aphrodite and it wasn't the OK Corral but Mt. Olympus, right?"

"Very funny," she smirked.

"Not really," he defended. "I think that you would have made an excellent Aphrodite," he struck a dramatic pose "Goddess of love, desire and beauty, able compel any man she wished to desire her."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Are you still tipsy? We're talking about child's play here and Bobby…what's his name?"

"Berdenski."

"Right."

Ric sighed. "Like I said, Bobby was kind of an outcast and we used to make him play the Indian because, let's face it, the cowboys were cool and Josh and I, well…we _had_ to be the cowboys. Josh even had one of those gun belts with the holsters on each side and a flimsy tin badge so he was the sheriff and I was his trusty sidekick."

"Wonderful!" she said sarcastically and laughed. "Nothing like encouraging hostile behavior in young children, especially colorful little boys like you and Josh."

"Given your rather bizarre upbringing Natasha, I'm gonna let that comment slide."

Alexis was taken aback. He'd never called her by her given name before and it caught her off guard. Even in jest, Ric knew how to make his point. She said nothing but cleared her throat. "Go on."

"If you'd stop interrupting me -"

Alexis raised her right hand. "I swear, no more unsolicited interjections."

"Good! Now as I was saying, Bobby played the Indian Chief – we did feel a little sorry for him and so we gave him a position of authority – and he liked to make his own arrows."

"Arrows?"

"Yes. He'd take sticks from his father's kindling pile and with a pocketknife, he whittled them down to a point. He had this toy bow and he would try to shoot them with it. I think he even taped bird feathers onto the other end!"

"What?" she cried. "That's dangerous!"

"Alexis, " he admonished her. "You promised…"

"Sorry," she apologized demurely.

"One day I was sneaking around the side of the Rosewood's house and Bobby ambushed me. I think it was the only that time that bow ever worked. The arrow sailed through the air, cut to the right and straight into my arm."

"Oh my god, that must have hurt!"

"Nah!" Ric brushed it off. "But it bled a lot. Sarah was out there with the first aid kit and Bobby's dad confiscated his bow and arrows and burned them in a bonfire. They moved away the following fall. I always wondered what became of him."

"He's probably a federal judge," Alexis snickered.

"With my luck, you're right and I'll be standing before him someday pointing to that scar! OK, now, it's your turn."

"For what?"

"Don't play cunning with me! You cleverly avoided my question and now I want to know what you were so preoccupied with when you woke up."

Alexis took a deep breath. She admired Ric's perceptiveness but hated it when he caught her thoroughly enjoying dissecting an introspective thought, especially one that she'd not fully processed yet.

"I was thinking about us; when we first met and where we've been and where we are now and…where we're going."

Ric kissed the top of her head and gently caressed her hair wondering a little uneasily what brought this about. "That's an awful lot for the first thing in the morning, especially after last night. Did you come up with any conclusions?"

"One."

"Only one?"

"An important one. And last night had everything to do with it." She looked up into his expressive brown eyes and was overwhelmed by the abundance of love reflecting back at her. She knew that this was the right step. "I know that I've told you that Kristina would remain 'Kristina Davis' legally. But I've thought a lot about it and I would very much like for her to carry your name as well. When we get home, I want to change her name to Kristina Davis Lansing."

Ric was momentarily floored, then deeply touched. Although he secretly wished that Alexis had opted for that when they went through the adoption, he accepted the fact that, in some way, it was a last acknowledgement of independence and he refused to challenge it.

"You do realize that this will infuriate Sonny."

"I'm well aware of that," she admitted. "When I was a little girl I grew up with an uncertain identity. It was confusing and made me feel so displaced. I don't want Kristina to ever be confused by her family having different last names and I do not want her to be associated whatsoever with the name Corinthos. I want her to grow up with her father's surname and that is Lansing. Ric, you are the only father she's ever known. She doesn't remember Ned. _You _are the man that puts the light in her eyes. _You_ are the one that makes her feel safe and loved. Sonny could never be what you are to her and he will never get the chance to even try."

"Alexis, I pray that you're right. My brother has proven himself to be an unfit parent in every conceivable way. I've already adopted Kristina legally, but long before that she staked her claim on my heart. I _feel_ like her father. She is my family. I'll make a call today and the paperwork should be ready the minute we return to Port Charles."

Silently overjoyed, he leaned down and kissed lightly her several times and Alexis slowly reached up and pull him down on top of her, surrendering herself completely to his eager mouth. Their kisses intensified and as they could feel the familiar sensation of flesh upon flesh, their bodies began suggesting something much more when they heard a noise.

Jax punched in the security code for the gate outside his flat and walked inside carrying Kristina in his arms. As Alexis suspected, she woke up in a strange environment and was scared so he decided that the best thing to do was give her some juice and get her home to her parents as soon as possible. Looking at his watch, he hoped that they'd be up, but grinned. "Don't count on it."

He pulled out his key and put it in the lock to let him and Kristina inside. Once in the door he stopped, his blue eyes twinkling in approval. There was an empty champagne bottle on the counter and another half-empty one right beside it - no doubt flat by now. Next to that was a plate containing a few crackers with what appeared to be dried pâté and some wilted strawberries in a bowl. The CD player was turned on with its final selection expired on track 12 and the leather sofa was, well, in an obvious state of disarray. He looked over and saw that the sliding glass door, which led to the courtyard, was slightly agar and walked over to close it. As he crossed the room, he noticed several spent candles; their wax reduced to a petrified puddle in various holders.

"Well Kristina," Jax chuckled and bounced her in his arms, "I would say that your mommy and daddy had a good time last night!"

She looked at him with the most expressive eyes and asked him sincerely "Mommy?"

He looked down the hall at the closed door and contemplated what to do, as Kristina grew increasingly restless in his arms. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Jasper Jacks had no idea what to say to a person of the feminine persuasion and it was all because a precocious two-year-old who simply wanted her mommy.

"Kristina," he addressed her in his most charming voice. "Mommy is, er…indisposed right now. She and Ric are -"

He couldn't finish his sentence before she blurted "Wic!" and strained to find him somewhere in the room.

He looked at her, astonished. "I can see that you really like that bloke, eh? Well, you best learn to pronounce his name. Can you say rrrr?"

She looked at him funny and tilted her head to the side.

"Rrrr" he repeated patiently.

"Aw"

"Very close. In fact, if you were in Australia that would be phonetically correct. Let's try this again Kristina. Rrrr."

"Errr," she grinned; now thinking that this was a full-blown game.

Jax laughed. He would take that. It was close enough. "OK, now saw Rrric."

She paused, then concentrated very hard as her little lips formed the sound. "Rrrric."

"Good girl!" he praised. "Now let's try just Ric."

Kristina hesitated and then her face lit up as she looked over Jax's shoulder. "Ric!"

Ric and Alexis, clad in white robes stopped dead in their tracks.

"Kristina?" Alexis exclaimed. "Did you hear that?"

Ric beamed as he came forward and lifted Kristina from Jax's arms and kissed her cheek. "Very good, honey. I'm so proud of you!"

Alexis walked up to Jax and touched his arm affectionately. "How in the world did you do that?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I dunno. She's a good student, bright just like her mother."

Alexis stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him and whispered. "You've been holding out on me. You've got that paternal instinct welling up inside of you!"

He hugged her and smiled adding in a hoarse melancholy voice, "I wouldn't say that but my father was a wonderful role model. He would have loved Kristina to pieces."

"Maybe you could show her Australia some day; take her to the outback to see the country that John and Lady Jane loved so much."

"John would have her holding a koala on her lap!" he said quickly wiping a single stray tear.

"And Lady Jane would take her on a hike." Alexis added with a smile.

"She still might!" he laughed, "Well maybe when she's a tad bit older."

"You know," she pointed out gently, "She's as much of a grandmother as Kristina will ever have. Ric's mother is dead and Helena…well if she never saw Kristina again that would be a miracle."

Jax rarely got overly emotional in the presence of others but the subject of his father was like an open wound, which stubbornly refused to heal. As hard as it was to witness, Alexis thought that the grief was good for Jax, as it somewhat humbled him and gave him a new perspective on the importance of family. She desperately wanted him to discover with someone what she found with Ric. Life with a laptop, a Lear jet and a cell phone glued to his ear was no way to live. She momentarily stunned herself with her own thoughts. Was this Alexis Davis talking? Formerly the queen of the 80-hour workweek, she now looked forward to cutting out at 5:00 and spending weekends with her daughter and husband. _Husband._ She could say it a million times and it would never fail to affect her. Shock, relief, passion, content, safe…belonging, all were feelings that Ric inspired every time he cast his soulful eyes her way.

"Alexis?" Jax waved his hand back and forth over her eyes. "You left us. What are you thinking about?"

For the second time this morning Alexis was astonished at how emotional and reflective she was feeling. A comforting swell of warmth passed through her and smiled. "I was thinking about all of the things that I want for you." She looked beyond him to Ric, who had discreetly taken Kristina to the other side of the room to give them their privacy. His ease with her ex husband pleased her. It showed a new found sense of trust that was a milestone for Ric who, in the past, had often fallen victim to his own insecurities.

Jax followed her gaze and it suddenly struck him that this was the real thing. Alexis was truly in love! It was a little disconcerting to see her give herself so completely to another man. He was well aware that their marriage was strictly a union of convenience, but in the short time that they were husband and wife, he felt that Alexis had, to some degree, entrusted him with her welfare. It was a role he assumed willingly, almost eagerly, and it lasted long after their divorce through Chloe's death and the reunion with her sister, Kristina. Their special relationship had weathered many a storm - that is - until Alexis was accepted a position as council of record for Sonny Corinthos. Sonny had slowly and systematically disengaged her from all of the people that she loved and trusted and commandeered her to suit his selfish needs.

He and Ned looked on helplessly as she was sucked into his lifestyle and was bedazzled by his pseudo charm. Not a believer in fate, he was perplexed by the way that the scenario had played out. Against her ethics and what Jax felt to be her better judgment, Alexis slept with Sonny and the byproduct of that misguided tryst was Kristina, the best thing that ever happened to her. Now, she'd found the second best thing in her life, real love, and it happened to be with Sonny's brother. The irony was uncanny. Jax's first instinct was to swoop in and save her from another foolish mistake but something inside told him to give Ric the benefit of the doubt. After all, anyone who made a hobby out of sticking it to Corinthos couldn't be all bad. As he looked in her eyes and clearly saw the love she had for Ric, he was glad that he'd taken a risk on Lansing. Like it or not, it was time to surrender his role in her life to her new husband and that was primarily what this gesture, the flight and the flat in Paris, was all about.

"Ill leave you two, or shall I say three, to enjoy your day. Paris awaits you! There are plenty of Metro passes in the desk drawer, so don't waste the scenery riding around in a taxi. Oh, and Ric?" Ric approached him as Jax pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to him. "Don't waste time converting currency. There should be enough Euro in here to paint the town and then some."

"Jax, I appreciate that but -"

He completely understood Ric's male pride and said, "You can pay me back in the States."

Ric took the envelope and offered his hand. "I don't really know how to thank you."

"Yeah you do," he said as he shook it and looked over at Alexis who by now had Kristina seated on her lap and was tying a loose shoelace. "Wake up every day and take stock of your good fortune. Appreciate the gifts you have and above all, keep this family safe and happy. Never forget that the love you give will come back to you twofold, especially where Alexis is concerned."

With that he left and Ric closed the door behind him, hanging his head thoughtfully contemplating Jax's words. They seemed oddly more like a concession of some sorts than a blessing. Either way, he was struck by the magnitude of the responsibility that they suggested and, for a moment, he somberly stared off into space. By now Kristina was floor bound and making a beeline for his leg but Ric snapped out of it and swiftly intervened before she could crash into them. He scooped her up and tickled her while looking at her with an animated expression.

"Just what do you think you're doing Miss Kristina?"

"I think that she's ready to play," Alexis laughed. "And she's running on a full night's sleep so you'd better get the coffee brewing stat!"

"Yes Mom!" he chuckled and looked down at Kristina. "Did you hear that? We've just pulled coffee detail."

"Coffee!" she giggled

"No, juice for you, or milk, whatever you want!"

"I'd stick with the milk," Alexis suggested as she headed down the hall to the bath to shower. "Jax must have given her juice already. I can recognize that sugar high anywhere!"

The sun was playing peek-a-boo with the clouds as the Lansing's stepped out of the Metro terminal across from the Champs Élysées. Ric had purchased a digital camera and he began taking candid shots of Alexis and Kristina under the Arc de Triomphe as they watched brightly costumed street singers performing nearby. Kristina was especially entranced by a mime who mimicked her every move and she had great fun leading him through an inspired series of facial expressions and gesticulations that made all of the spectators laugh.

Of course, Alexis insisted on stopping by Cartier, Christian Dior, Chanel and Van Cleef and Arpels, indulging in fragrance, Haute Couture and something in a small bag that she not so cleverly concealed from him in the bottom of her purse. She encouraged Ric to be measured for a custom tailored suit and arranged for it to be shipped to the states and even bought a beret for Kristina, who wore it around all afternoon looking like a Parisian princess with her soft brown curls sticking out from underneath.

By afternoon, they found a small café near the Eiffel Tour and rested their weary bodies and aching feet. A young man approached their table and smiled knowingly. He recognized exhausted tourists when he saw them.

"Bonjour. Je vois que you've a eu un jour occupé ! Est-ce que je peux vous obtenir un verre de vin pour vous aider à détendre ? Une boisson non alcoolique pour le peu enserré, de course."

_(Good afternoon. I see that you've had a busy day! Can I get you a glass of wine to help you relax? A soft drink for the little girt, of course.")_

Alexis looked up at him gratefully and smiled.

"Merci ! Nous aurons deux verres de votre meilleurs merlot et mille pour notre fille."

("Thank you! We will have two glasses of your best merlot and milk for our daughter.")

"_That's it!" Ric declared resolutely as the waiter rushed off to fill the drink order. "I am getting one of those tapes or something and learning French. Do you realize how frustrating it is that I have no idea what you are saying to anyone?"_

"_Uh huh!" she giggled, pleased with herself. "Call it my one sure advantage over you. __ Greece!" _

"_What in the world…?"_

"_Just wait until we go to Greece!" she translated, laughing. "In addition to English, I know Greek, Russian, French and Italian. It's kind of a Cassadine mandate. Then they can double cross people in any language!"_

"_Wait a minute," Ric said, still trying to catch up. "I thought that people spoke English in Greece."_

_She shrugged, "It depends on where you go. Like any country there are plenty of English speaking people. Look at Monique. On second thought, scratch that."_

_It was Ric's turn to grin. "Now that's where I have one sure advantage over you or should I say influence over her."_

_Alexis was about fire off some indignant retort when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "But you know better right? I love my wife and our daughter way too much to dally with a tart like Monique. Let Jax have her."_

"_Tart?" she repeated impressed. "I like the implication of that."_

_Ric winked. "I knew you would." _

_The waiter approached the table with a tray and placed the glasses of wine and the milk down before them._

"_Êtes-vous prêt à passer commande?"_

("Are you ready to order?")

_Alexis asked for more time and he efficiently nodded and wandered off as Ric raised his glass. "To the perfect honeymoon. I love you."_

"_And I love you," Alexis said quietly and touched her glass to his. _

_Kristina looked up confused and raised her tiny glass. Ric looked at Alexis and together they touched their glasses to hers as she smiled appeased and began to gingerly tip the glass of milk to her lips careful not to spill, her determination proving her to be so graceful for such a little girl._

"_I know I've said it many times before," Ric shook his head in wonder. "But it's the simple things that I never get tired of. The gymnastics class, swinging in the backyard, a hug before bedtime and watching her sleep."_

"_I know what you mean. The fact that you are so enamored means that you are definitely father material Mr. Lansing," Alexis praised him. "Now let's order. I'm starving!"_

_Mercifully, the menu had English translations and Ric ordered a palatable French feast of beef consommé flaky croissants, plump snails and frogs' legs swimming in butter, cheese and melt-in-your mouth foie gras. Kristina was more than her finicky self and rather frightened of the frog's legs so the waiter scrounged up a hot dog, which met with her approval. It seemed as if, in no time at all; they were staring lethargic and satisfied at a sea of empty plates before them. _

"_Remind me to take a run when we get home," Ric groaned as he laid his napkin on the table._

"_Sure. You run and Kristina and I will take a nap!"_

"_How do you stay so fit without exercise?"_

"_I get my exercise," she smirked flirtatiously. "Just not in the orthodox way that you do." _

"_Hmmm. I guess that makes me your personal trainer?" he asked running his hand up her thigh under the table_

"_We've covered this before," she whispered, sensing the color about to invade her cheeks._

_Ric leaned in and kissed her gently, dissolving into a disarming smile. "Not nearly enough." He was about to kiss her again her heard a voice that instantly drained the color from his face and he closed his eyes, hanging his head._

"_Richard," it acknowledged curtly and without feeling. "It's been a long time."_

_Alexis felt Ric's hand move suddenly from its interrupted sensual journey up her thigh to her hand and he seized it and squeezed it tightly. She then looked up into the reciprocal vision of the face that she'd come to know. The angles were the same, the pronounced cheekbones and long slender nose, the same slightly squared jaw and the small mole on the crest of his right cheek. The only difference was a prominent graying at the temples and the vacant look in his eyes._

_Ric didn't have to look up. The familiar cold timbre of his voice was all he needed to recall the man that he'd fought so hard to forget; that for all he knew and secretly hoped was dead._

"_Alexis," he mumbled in a voice so callous and foreign that it frightened her. "Meet my father." _


End file.
